Una Relación Complicada
by JimeBellaCullenSalvatore
Summary: Carlise lleva a Edward con su amante para que tenga su primera vez. ¿Qué pasará cuando él se enamore de ella? ¿Carlise dejará que esa relación tenga un futuro? Todos humanos. Edward pov.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no son míos son de SP yo solo los uso en mi alocada imaginación. Esta prohibida su copia parcial o total de este fic. Sean honestos y creen sus propias historias, no roben la imaginación y el trabajo de los demás.**

Carlise lleva a su hijo Edward con Bella para que tenga su primera vez. ¿Qué pasará cuando Edward se enamore de ella? ¿Carlise permitirá que esa relación tenga un futuro? Todos humanos. Pov. Edward

Capitulo 1

Pov Edward

¿Por que para algunas personas el sexo es tan importante? Y ¿por que los hombres debían tenerlo en la adolescencia para sentirse hombres? Es algo que no comprendo, sonará anticuado pero yo quería que mi primera vez fuera con alguien que amará y que mejor fuera la persona con quien quisiera formar una vida… claro eso para mi papá y varias personas más era ser marica. Por ese motivo me encontraba en el coche de mi padre rumbo a quien sabe donde para tener "mi primera vez"; por mucho tiempo mi padre no se había preguntado nada acerca de mi intimidad pero desde un tiempo para acá, no dejaba de preguntar cosas como "¿Cuántas veces has follado? ¿Con cuantas te has acostado?" y cosas por el estilo, no podía creer que mi padre me hiciera esas preguntas como si fueran ¿Qué te pareció la comida hoy?

Mi padre empezó a notar mi incomodidad y por eso me encuentro aquí. Según él debía aprender aunque, no se que se puede aprender, pero me iba a llevar con alguien especial, y no era tan tonto como para saber que probablemente esa persona especial era una mujer de la vida galante. Ahí confirme mis sospechas de que mi papá no era del todo fiel a mi mamá. Se lo reclame pero me gane un golpe por meterme donde no me llamaban.

El silencio era incomodo, porque ambos estábamos molestos y el ambiente esta tenso tanto que se podía cortar hasta con una pluma. Ninguno tratamos de arreglar eso, era muy orgulloso para hacer eso pero el me decía hazte a un lado que yo te gano, y claro que el era más orgulloso, varias cosas las había aprendido de él.

-Llegamos, bájate rápido- dijo con voz contenida, nos detuvimos en un edificio elegante, le debía ir muy bien a la amante por sus "servicios" cada vez mi enojo iba subiendo y temía lo peor para quien tuviera que aguantarme.

-Le pagas bien a tu golfa, para que viva aquí- dije con ironía.

Él no contesto nada solo camino en dirección a la entrada saco un par de llaves y entró. Lo seguí de cerca, subimos al elevador y llegamos al tercer piso. Entramos y había dos puertas en ese piso, toco la que estaba justo enfrente de la puerta del elevador. Y detrás de esa puerta apareció una chava que probablemente tendría 18 o 19 años no más. Era realmente hermosa, en cuanto vio a mi padre se quedó sorprendida y su sorpresa aumento más al verme a mí.

Debo admitir que ella era realmente hermosa, cabellos castaños y ondulados hasta la cintura, ojos café chocolates realmente lindos pero algo opacos sin vida, su cuerpo era delgado y con curvas, no tantas pero si lo suficiente como para voltearla a ver en la calle, y una inocencia la adornaba, como si fuera una niña desprotegida…

-Lo lamento, pasen-dijo con la voz apenada ya que ella también me había estado mirando, mi padre entro primero y la abrazo demasiado fuerte para mi gusto pero como más la podría abrazar si era su amante.

-Bella te presento a mi hijo Edward. Edward te presento a Isabella- dijo mi padre señalándonos respectivamente, la tenía sujeta por la cintura y con demasiada posesión. Con cada minuto lo odiaba más y también la odiaba a ella, porque por su culpa mi madre lloraba casi cada noche.

-Mucho gusto, tu padre me ha hablado de ti- dijo extendiendo su mano.

-Me gustaría decir lo mismo pero no puedo-dije con todo el odio y coraje que estaba sintiendo en este momento. Mi padre me miró mal, se iba a acercar a mí, pero ella lo detuvo.

Quería quedar bien conmigo, se gana al padre y obvio al hijo y tiene casi la casa a sus pies literalmente. –Recuerdas de lo que hablamos, bueno ya sabes que tienes que hacer…-comenzó a decir mi papá. La belleza que me deslumbró en cuanto la vi quedó derrumbada en cuanto recordé que hacía aquí, ella era una golfa contratada por mi padre para que su hijo deje de ser maricón, contrato a su golfa, la causante de todo el sufrimiento de mi madre.

-Carlise yo no puedo… te había dicho que…-dijo interrumpiéndolo, ese fue un grave error, el odiaba eso.

-Te callas y haces lo que te dije o sino olvídate del dinero y la ayuda- dijo amenazadoramente mi padre, ella no dejaba de verme. Claro solo le importaba el dinero, pero que ayuda aparte del dinero podría necesitar esta… "señorita".

-Carlise no hagas eso, sabes que necesito el dinero para…

-Si ya me lo has dicho muchas veces. Pero ya sabes como seguir obteniendo lo que te he dado-mi padre parecía bipolar con ella, lo primero que le dijo casi parecía que la iba a golpear y después acaricia su rostro.

Ella me miró asustada y volvió a mirar a Carlise, a mi vez mire a mi padre el cual asintió. Volví mi vista hacia Isabella, ella respiro hondo me miro pero rápidamente bajo su mirada y comenzó a acercarse a mi de una forma demasiado sensual que hizo despertar cierta parte de mi anatomía.

-Los dejaré solos, para que disfruten más-mi padre comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta, y ella detuvo su andar hacia mi.

-Aunque sabes que Isabella, quiero ver como eres con alguien más, tal vez pueda sacar algo de provecho- como tenía un padre así, mire a la chica que casi no decía una palabra y miraba a mi padre con miedo.

Quería negarme a hacer esto, pero realmente era linda y despertaba deseos en mí que no había sentido antes.

-¿Qué esperas Bella?-le exigió mi padre a la chica.

-Carlise no…-se alejaba más de mí y casi en ningún momento levanto la mirada, y podía notar como se iba encogiendo tratando de esconderse de mi padre. Aunque nunca lo miró era obvio que esa mirada se sentía, en ocasiones me miraba así.

-Entonces olvídate de todo, y despídete de…

-No, lo hare. Solo por favor no hagas que me lo quiten-dijo medio suplicándole a mi padre. El verla así me molestó pero también me prendió, quería que también me suplicara… ¿Qué rayos me estaba pasando? Ahora me estoy comportando como mi padre. No podía apartar mis ojos de ella, la inocencia que la adornaba me estaba excitando demasiado y el odio que a la vez sentía por ella hacía que mi entrepierna doliera y que mis pantalones cada vez se hicieran más chicos.

El odio hacia ella mezclado con el placer hacían una combinación peligrosa como dinamita y sabía que en cualquier momento estallaría. A la vez me estaba enojando, que se negara a estar conmigo me molestaba, y más porque aceptaba estar con mi padre. No tenía experiencia en esto lo sabía pero muchas veces se me insinuaban varias mujeres y de distintas edades, pero por ahora nunca habían logrado despertar algo en mi; y ahora esta mujer lo hacía y estaba apunto de volverme loco, que perderme en su cuerpo. Me fije en su ropa, traía un short negro y una playera negra a juego de tirantes, se veía muy sexy y eso me incitaba más, podía imaginar como sería quitarle la ropa poco a poco…la bata que llevaba cuando entramos ya no estaba.

Comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia mi, respiraba agitadamente y eso solo hacía excitarme más, cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca de mi, levanto su rostro y en sus ojos vi como no quería hacer esto, pero se veía obligada. Paso sus brazos por mi cuello y separo la distancia de nuestros labios y me beso. Yo correspondí el beso ya estaba demasiado excitado como para no responderlo. Olvide que ahí estaba mi padre y que me estaba besando con su amante, la causante del dolor de mi madre; la tome por la cintura y la pegue a mí, la bese con la furia que sentía pero también con la pasión que sentía ella gimió y seguía el ritmo del beso. La pegue mas a mi cuerpo haciendo notar mi gran erección, enrede mi mano en sus cabellos y con la otra la sujetaba firmemente de la cintura.

Fui guiando mis manos al inicio de su playera, y las deslice debajo, acariciando su piel, que era realmente suave, de ella me llegaba un olor a fresas, totalmente exótico y muy peligroso para ella, sentía que no iba a ser muy dulce con ella. Sus gemidos aunque eran acallados por mi boca, mandaban miles de vibraciones por mi cuerpo, no me pude contener y mordí su labio inferior y demasiado fuerte porque sentí un sabor dulce, su sangre. Sus manos que hasta hace un momento estaban enredadas en mis cabellos, rápidamente se dirigieron a mi pecho y se separó de mí. Nuestras respiraciones eran muy superficiales, sus labios estaban hinchados y rojos, y un poco de sangre se veía en su labio inferior.

-Los dejare para que continúen. Ya sabes Isabella, haz lo que te dije por su bien- sabía que hablaba en plural pero algo me decía que no se refería a mí. Algo escondían, algo más que solo la paga por los servicios de ella como su amante. Se notaba que ella dependía de él pero había alguien más; y tenía que ver con ambos o al menos esa persona era muy importante para ella, y necesitaba a mi padre para estar con esa persona.

Carlise se acerco a ella y la beso, eso me enfureció, ella si que era una zorra; pero zorra o no, iba a terminar conmigo en la cama. Al diablo con todo lo que quería para mi primera vez, estaba prendido e iba a apagar mi fuego en ella. Carlise se tardó un poco en salir, ella en ningún momento me miró, trataba de evitar mi mirada.

Escuche como cerró la puerta y ella suspiró y al fin me miro –Puedes sentarte, traeré unas cobijas a menos de que quieras esperarte para irte y dar tiempo para no encontrarte con tu padre- toco su labio donde la había mordido y al ver su dedo con un poco de sangre paso saliva. Sus labios seguían hinchados, paso su lengua por ellos y me excite más. Si eso era posible…

-¿De que hablas? Creo que tu tienes que cumplir con algo- me acerque a ella; al tiempo que se alejaba y ponía una mano delante de ella.

-No creerás que en verdad tu y yo…

-¿Y por que no?-note como un nerviosismo empezaba a ser notorio en ella. Yo por mi parte cada vez tenía más deseos de poseerla.

-Edward yo no puedo acostarme contigo; podemos hacerle creer a Carlise que si lo hicimos, pero yo no voy a tener sexo contigo- eso me enfureció.

Me acerque a ella, y la tome de los brazos -¿Por qué? ¿Prefieres a hombres maduros? ¿Crees que puedes prenderme y luego echarte para atrás?

-Suéltame Edward- al verla suplicarme como lo hizo con mi padre hizo que mi hombría creciera aun más. Necesitaba liberarme, ya era mucho dolor.

-No lo haré hasta que cumplas con lo que tienes que hacer- la bese con furia y volví a acariciarla, ella trataba de alejarse pero poco a poco se fue entregando como buena zorra que quiere un poco de diversión.

Sus manos estaban en pecho, mientras que las mías viajaban por su espalda por debajo de la tela, ella comenzó a caminar sin deshacer el beso; me fue conduciendo a una habitación. Tardamos un poco en llegar. Cuando estábamos apunto de entrar, la levante para que quedará más a mi altura. Sus piernas se posaron en mis caderas y comenzó a frotarse contra mi erección, logrando una grandiosa fricción que nos hizo gemir a los dos.

Entramos en la habitación y comencé a llevarnos a la cama, la cual era amplia para poder movernos con facilidad; la tire sobre la cama y me puse encima de ella, deje sus labios y me dirigí a su cuello, ella no paraba de gemir, baje a sus hombros y comencé a dejar un rastro de besos por su pecho hasta que llegue al canalillo de sus pechos que subían y bajan frenéticamente. Comencé a bajar los tirantes de su playera mientras seguía besando su pecho y el inicio de sus senos.

-Edward basta… tenemos que… parar…

-Yo sé que no quieres que me detenga- dije con voz ronca y seductora; ella jalo de mis cabellos para que levantará mi rostro, en su mirada vi un poco de deseo, en verdad ella no quería parar; así que no íbamos a parar hasta llegar al final.

-No, si quiero que te detengas. No puedo con esto y tampoco quiero. Déjame y vete, no le diré nada a tu papá para que ya no te moleste mas- trató de pararse pero se lo impedí. Puse mis manos a ambos lados de su cabeza, y puse rígido mi cuerpo, con mis rodillas a cada lado de sus muslos y con mis piernas inmovilizando las suyas, acerque mi rostro al suyo. En su mirada vi miedo que estaba sustituyendo al deseo, eso si que no.

-No me vas a menospreciar. Tú y yo la vamos a pasar muy bien, y no me detendré hasta que yo quiera, así que deja de decir tonterías y estupideces de que no quieres. No me importa que te niegues, vas a ser mía por las buenas o por las malas Isabella- su nombre se lo dije cerca de su oído.

-Eres igual a él. Necesitas amenazar para obtener lo que quieres, porque por ti mismo nunca lo obtendrás- en su voz había odio y dolor. Ella se atrevía a compararme con él y me odiaba… como podía ser tan hipócrita para odiarme si ella era la causante de que mi vida se convirtiera en una mierda total.

-No vuelvas a decirme que me parezco a él o te va a ir muy mal Isabella.

-Es la verdad, eres igual a…- no termino de decirlo, la rabia que sentí hizo que dejará de ser el Edward que siempre fui, mi mano azoto con su mejilla, ella me miró y toco su mejilla, pero no me importo iba a pagar por eso.

-Cállate maldita zorra, voy a hacer que te olvides de ese maldito que tengo como padre. En tu cabeza solo voy a estar yo y en tu vida vas a volver a compararme con él.

Sentía que alguien se había apoderado de mí; ya no pensaba con claridad. Tome su playera y se la quite, ella trataba de golpearme con sus manos, así que las tome y las inmovilice a cada lado de su cabeza, bese su canalillo y seguí con sus pechos, ella poco a poco dejaba de forcejear, solté sus manos y acaricie sus brazos hasta su cintura, las volví a subir y acaricie sus pechos, sus gemidos no se hicieron esperar eso me hizo saber que lo estaba haciendo bien después de todo para ser la primera vez que hacía esto.

Busco el inició de mi playera y la ayude a quitármela, comenzó a acariciar mis brazos y mi pecho. Seguí besando su cuerpo, baje por su plano abdomen, mientras veía su rostro baje su pequeño short junto con su ropa interior, acaricie sus bien formada piernas, y cuando llegue al interior de sus muslos note cierta humedad.

-Veo que después de todo si quieres estar conmigo-dije con la voz cargada de deseo y besando sus muslos, el olor de su excitación era embriagador.

-Hueles realmente bien- lamí un poco su clítoris –y sabes tan bien como hueles muñequita.

-Edward te necesito, por favor- enredaba sus manos la colcha de su cama, yo no aguantaba tampoco, me quite los pantalones junto con mis bóxers y volví a ponerme encima de ella, bese sus labios y sentí como sus manos bajaron por mi cuerpo, llegó a mi ya listo pene y comenzó a acariciarlo un poco junto con mis testículos. –Si que eres grande, y creo que no necesitas que te estimule- ella volvió a buscar mis labios.

Subió sus manos hasta mi pecho, las pasó por mi cuello y las enredó en mis cabellos; bese su cuello mientras me prepare para entrar en ella.

Poco a poco fui entrando, ella gemía y movía sus caderas para acelerar todo, pero era mi primera vez y debía admitirlo tenía miedo. Era estrecha, gemí con demasiada intensidad, no iba a aguantar mucho y creo que ella tampoco, comencé a acariciar su clítoris y me entre por completo en ella; comencé a llevar un ritmo no tan lento pero tampoco muy rápido.

-¡Oh si! Edward… no pares…

Sus gemidos y su respiración entre cortada hacían más difícil el aguantarme las ganas de correrme, cada vez aumentaban más; sentía que estaba en el cielo mismo; con mi otra mano acaricie uno de sus pecho mientras que al otro lo tenía en mi boca, ella aferraba mis cabellos para mantenerme en esa posición. Iba aumentando el ritmo, gracias al cielo estábamos solos, porque estaba seguro que los gemido se escuchaban por toda el departamento al igual que los gritos de Isabella.

-¡Ya casi, no pares! ¡Dios!

-No es Dios nena, soy yo el que te esta dando placer- mi voz estaba demasiada ronca de la excitación.

Sentí como sus paredes me aprisionaban y su gritó fue lo ultimo, me corrí dentro de ella y me deje caer. Cuando mi respiración se reguló, salí de ella.

Al final mi padre aparte de hacer de mi vida una mierda, hizo que mi primera vez fuera con su amante y totalmente diferente a como yo había querido… _que maravillosa primera vez…_ pensé con sarcasmo…

**Hola! Un nuevo fic, quiero decirles que este es el primer lemmon que escribo, y en verdad me gustaría saber su opinión. Espero que les guste la historia y la recomienden. Y si no les gusta también háganmelo saber, dudas, quejas o comentarios son bienvenidos.**

**Un beso**

**JimeBellaCullenSalvatore**

**P.D.: Pasen y lean mis otras historias, espero les gusten y dejen reviews y se les gustan recomiéndenlas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes no son míos son de SP yo solo los uso en mi alocada imaginación. Esta prohibida su copia parcial o total de este fic. Sean honestos y creen sus propias historias, no roben la imaginación y el trabajo de los demás.**

* * *

><p>Summary: Carlise lleva a su hijo Edward con Bella para que tenga su primera vez. ¿Qué pasará cuando Edward se enamore de ella? ¿Carlise permitirá que esa relación tenga un futuro? Todos humanos. Pov. Edward<p>

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2<p>

Al final mi padre aparte de hacer de mi vida una mierda, hizo que mi primera vez fuera con su amante y totalmente diferente a como yo había querido… _que maravillosa primera vez…_ pensé con sarcasmo.

Me tumbe a lado de ella dándole la espalda y trate de dormir en vano; mi cabeza era un mar de voces interiores tratando de decirme que hacer, unas me decían que la ayudará que averiguara sobre ella, otras me decían que la hiciera sufrir, que solo la utilizará. Mis horas de sueño fueron pocas, me gire para verla y ella ya estaba profundamente dormida, tenía su seño fruncido y murmuraba un nombre que no entendí bien.

Hablaba en sueños y la mayoría de las cosas no le entendí excepto unas cuantas palabras que repetía constantemente "_todo estará bien, ya falta poco" "Aguanta un poco más Isabella, ya casi terminas con esto, falta poco" _

Eso me inquieto, y el hecho de que hablará no me dejaba dormir y si a eso se le aumentaba mis preocupaciones; digamos que no era la mejor fórmula para dormir. La seguí viendo tratando de saber que ocultaba para que faltaba poco, cuando se empezó a mover, cerré mis ojos y espié por mis pestañas sus movimientos, ella no abrió los ojos, solo se giró y me dio la espalda.

Me acomode y trate de olvidarme de todo por unas cuantas horas y dejarme llevar por la increíble magia de los sueños…

Al despertar sentí su mirada sobre mí, poco a poco empecé a abrir mis ojos y al verla ella bajo su mirada y cuando volvió a levantarla sus ojos estaban llorosos, me dolió en el alma ver un pequeño moretón en su mejilla donde la había golpeado la noche anterior; y más porque sentí que le había fallado a mi madre, ella me decía que a una mujer no se le podía golpear ni con el pétalo de una rosa. Al pensar en mi madre el rencor y odio regresó como una fuerte ola.

-¿Por qué me miras así?-mi voz salió muy dura y fría, la analice un poco, parecía en verdad una niña indefensa.

-Nada, es solo que…- se detuvo y bajo su mirada y una solitaria lagrima cayó por su mejilla –se que piensas de mi y la verdad no soy así. Yo no desee esto…

-Ay por favor-exclame con enfado e interrumpiéndola a mitad de su discurso -¿Qué más me vas a decir? ¿Qué no deseas el dinero de mi padre? Si no querías que esto pasará te hubieras negado, además no negarás que te gustó-dije poniendo encima de ella y besando su cuello.

-Edward para, ya deberías irte- logró separarme un poco de ella y sus ojos estaban más llorosos que segundos atrás.

-¿Por qué? ¿Tienes otro amante o mejor dicho clientes?-trató de darme una cachetada, pero detuve su mano en el camino y vi como las lágrimas empezaron a salir sin control de sus ojos chocolate.

-No tienes porque tratarme así, no soy una golfa.

-¿Ah no? ¿Ya cambiaron de nombre? ¿Cómo se llaman entonces?-no deje que respondiera, me levante y comencé a vestirme. Por qué tenía que ser tan bella, por qué tenía la amante de mi padre, por qué tenía que hacer sufrir a mi madre; era realmente un desperdicio de persona.

Salí de su habitación poniéndome la playera, escuche sus pasos…

-Espera, no puedes decirme algo que no soy, no sabes nada- dijo limpiándose las lágrimas, iba a contestarle cuando tocaron la puerta de su departamento.

Ella camino hacía ella dejándome con la palabra en la boca, la detuve a mitad del camino agarrándola del brazo con bastante fuerza y girándola con brusquedad.

-No me dejas con la palabra en la boca estúpida.

-Suéltame imbécil, tu no me puedes hablar así-y con fuerza se soltó y corrió a abrir la puerta como si eso la fuera a salvar.

Me acerque para escuchar sin que me viera y al parecer era un hombre, una mujer y un niño…

-Belli-Bells ¿Cómo estas?- preguntó la mujer, ella se cubría la parte del moretón con la puerta, iba a contestar Isabella hasta que el niño se abalanzó sobre ella, se parecía mucho a ella. Fue cuando entendí… ella tenía un hijo con mi padre, ese niño tendría entonces que ser mi medio hermano, porque vamos el no tenía la culpa del par de padres que le tocaron.

-Hola peque, te extrañe mucho ayer- se agacho a quedar a la altura del niño, se abrazaron y besaron.

El niño que fue al que vi era como de unos cuatro o cinco años, su cabello era castaño claro y lacio como el de ella, su piel no era tan pálida como la de ella y sus ojos eran cafés oscuros y con el brillo de la ilusión de todos los niños tenían. En nada se parecía a mi padre, pero no me iban a quitar de la cabeza que era su hijo.

Cuando ella se levantó mostrando todo su cuerpo, escuche una exclamación por parte de la mujer -¿Qué demonios te pasó? Te volvió a golpear el muy maldito- ella se cerró cuando supongo la mujer iba a entrar. No me pasó desapercibido el hecho que haya dicho "te volvió" ¿eso significaba que ellos sabían de mi padre? ¿Por qué la golpeaba? _Puedes contestarlo tu mismo, tú también la golpeaste _me reprochó mi conciencia.

-¿Por qué no nos dejas pasar? ¿Está aquí el desgraciado?-habló esta vez el hombre.

-No, él no está aquí, y él no me pegó-dijo tocándose la mejilla con la su mano libre, ya que con la otra estaba agarrando a su hijo.

-Entonces déjanos pasar- habló el hombre haciendo a un lado a Isabella con cuidado. Yo me fui a sentar en la sala. Entonces entró un tipo que impactaba, más alto que yo, bastante musculoso, la mujer entró después de él; ella era de altura mas o menos de Isabella, rubia y bastante hermosa.

-¿Quién eres tú?-dijo realmente agresivamente el hombre.

Entró Isabella y el niño ya no estaba con ella, en cuanto ella me vio, su expresión fue de miedo.

-Verás Emmett, él es… Edward.

-Mucho gustó- asentí al saludo del tal Emmett, su mirada hacía mi no era muy amistosa, y la de la mujer viajaba de mi hacia Isabella, la cual tenía la mirada llena de miedo.

-Será mejor que te vayas Edward- Isabella comenzó a llevarme hasta la puerta. –Vete y hazlo pronto, y se que me odias pero no te preocupes será la primera y ultima vez que nos veremos-en sus palabras había dolor, me empujó fuera de su departamento y me cerró la puerta en la cara.

Me recargue en la puerta y estaba apunto de irme cuando escuche: "Isabella Marie Swan tienes muchas explicaciones que darnos"

Mire mi reloj y vi que ya eran las 12:00, mi madre de seguro estaría preocupada por mi, termine de ponerme los tenis y me puse mi chamarra.

Cuando salí del edificio, el portero me pidió un taxi, lo cual agradecí. En el camino a mi casa me quede pensando en todo lo que había pasado, me prometí regresar en otro día, y también me jure a mi mismo que iba a pagar por todo lo que nos ha hecho sufrir o más bien a mi mamá.

Llegue y pague el taxi, cuando abrí la puerta escuche la voz de mi madre desde la sala.

-¿Edward eres tú cielo?

-Si mamá-dije entrando en la estancia. Ella me abrazó como si no me hubiera visto en años.

-No vuelvas a hacerme esto, he estado muy preocupada por ti. ¿Y dónde has estado?

-No tiene importancia mamá-encogí mis hombros para reafirmar mi oración.

-Para mi sí, hijo. Pero si no me quieres decir ok, confío en ti. Déjame decirte que te llamó tu amigo Jasper, que necesita que hablen o algo así. Y tu padre te está buscando-lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurró. Yo rodé los ojos, lo que menos quería era verlo.

-¡Esme! ¡Ven aquí rápido!-gritó Carlise desde su despachó. Mi madre vio como cambió mi expresión y trató de tranquilizarme.

-Calma hijo. Es tu padre…

-Es que porque te grita, no eres una sirvienta, además ni a ellas se les debe tratar así.

-Calma hijo, ven vamos con él- iba a rezongar, pero me calló y me guió a su despacho.

-Carlise, amor…

-Cuantas veces te he dicho que toques antes de entrar-gritó mi padre, cuando me vio sonrió. Pero mi madre estaba temblando, no entendía como se había enamorado de él.

-Por esta vez te perdono. Déjanos solos tenemos que hablar cosas de hombres-ella me miro y yo asentí para que supiera que me iba a tranquilizar y que no cometería ninguna locura. –¡Te estoy diciendo que salgas Esme!

-A mi madre no le gritas- le conteste a mi padre.

-No me grites, a mi me respetas insolente.

-Entonces no le grites a mi madre, a mi lo que quieras. Pero a ella la respetas padre-Carlise me miró con desafío y volvió a sonreír.

-Mamá sal un momento, como dijo mi padre tenemos que hablar-mi mamá asintió y me palmeó el hombro y salió.

En cuanto se cerró la puerta Carlise habló:

-¿Qué tal tu noche?-su sonrisa de triunfo salió a escena y su risa le siguió.

-Maravillosa, me dijo que fue la mejor la noche de su vida, que no necesitaba que me estimularan ni nada, y que se había corrido como nunca- su sonrisa se fue y su risa paró. Yo por mi parte sonreí. Pero el pronto recupero la postura.

-Me alegro que haya dicho eso, porque por eso le pague. Y también me alegro que lo hayas disfrutado porque fue la única vez que ibas a estar con ella. Así que no la vuelvas a buscar…

-¿Y porque? ¿Tienes miedo que prefiera estar conmigo?-dije tratando de demostrar que lo había dicho no me había afectado.

-Mira hijo, no te conviene, ella solo busca sacar provecho de las personas. Y tú no le puedes ofrecer nada, no eres más que un simple niño que se siente grande por lo que pasaste anoche; pero no eres lo que ella busca. Yo que tú mejor ni la volvía a buscar porque no tiene caso.

-¿A mi no me conviene? ¿Y a ti sí? Padre tu estas casado y con una maravillosa mujer…

-Ay no empieces, mira tu mamá fue grandiosa pero en su tiempo; ahora ya no sirve para lo que quiero…

-Cállate, no hables así de ella- me acerque a él sobre su escritorio. Carlise se rio y se levantó, dio la vuelta a su escritorio y me encaró.

-Es la verdad, y como ya eres todo un hombrecito ya podemos hablar sin ocultar palabras. Tu madre fue demasiado buena, pero su tiempo ya pasó. En cambió Isabella está en su punto, es joven y con un coño delicioso… bueno no lo puedes negar.

No aguante más y lo golpeé… él me miró y toco su labio y quitó el hilillo de sangre y me regresó el golpe, solo que me sacó más sangre que la que yo a él y estuvo a punto de tirarme.

-Hijo te falta mucho para superarme. Ahora me voy, que tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que estar hablando contigo como hablar con Isabella. En serio no entiendo que fue lo que hice mal para que fueras así.

Salió del despachó y yo me quede ahí; me encamine hacía mi cuarto para lavarme la boca y sin que me viera mi mamá, sabía que le daría un infarto si me viera así.

Cuando llegue, me quite mi ropa y me di un baño, en mi cabeza estaba Isabella. No importaba la amenaza de Carlise, yo la volvería a ver, la iba a hacer sufrir, solo espero que no me engatuse en el proceso.

Recordé que Jasper había llamado y decidí verlo, necesitaba hablar con alguien. Y mi madre no podía ser, si le decía ella aparte de sufrir la haría sentir que me educo mal y que no es buena madre. Salí de la ducha y me vestí. Llamé a Jasper y espere sentado en mi cama a que contestará.

-Hola Edward-contestó Alice la novia de mi amigo.

-Hola Alice, me pasas a Jasper.

-Claro, y por cierto estoy bien-dijo reclamándome por mi falta de cortesía con ella.

-Perdón Alice, es que estoy con la cabeza en otro lado-Alice era como la hermana que nunca tuve.

-Quedas perdonado, solo porque tengo que ir a hacer mis maletas, chao ya esta aquí Jasper.

-Hola hermano, ¿Cómo estas? Gracias por regresar mi llamada, tengo que hablar contigo sobre algo importante y que me aterra.

-De acuerdo, ya me pusiste nervioso a mí también, y yo también tengo que contarte ciertas cosas.

-Bien nos vemos en el café de siempre, chao Edward- colgó, esa cafetería no estaba muy lejos de mi casa. Baje las escaleras para avisarle a mi madre, que estaba en la cocina.

-Mamá voy a salir por unas horas, regresó temprano. Solo voy con Jasper- ella me miró sonriendo.

-Claro hijo, solo ve con cuidado. Y salúdalo de mi parte, ya sabes que es como un hijo para mí.

-Si ma, nos vemos- me acerque y bese su frente.

Tome las llaves de mi hermoso volvo y conduje hasta la cafetería, vi el coche de Jasper. Entre y me senté en la mesa donde estaba él y pedí un café.

-Y bien…

-Le pediré a Alice que se case conmigo- en cuanto lo dijo me atragante con mi propia saliva.

-Y porque tan repentinamente?

-Ella se va a ir a la universidad, solo se quedó un año más por que no sabía que quería ser. Pero ahora que lo decidió. Tengo miedo que conozca a alguien y me deje, vamos tu y yo ya estamos por terminar la carrera y sabemos como es en la Universidad.

-Pero es muy pronto apenas llevan dos años.

-Pero yo la amo, y sé que ella a mi…

-Entonces no entiendo que tiene que ver con que se valla a la universidad.

-Ni yo a veces me entiendo, solo quiero que sepas que tienes que ser mi padrino en caso que me de el si- lo mire bastante sorprendido. –Por favor Edward, dime que me apoyaras.

-Sabes que siempre te apoyare, para eso estamos los amigos.

-Gracias, y bueno de que me tienes que hablar…

-No, olvídalo solo arruinare tu felicidad- dije interrumpiéndolo.

-Es sobre tu padre, de acuerdo. Solo dilo, tienes que hablar sino no lo hubieras mencionado.

Negué con la cabeza, y comencé a contarle todo lo que ocurrió la noche anterior, o bueno sin detalles. Así como lo que ocurrió en el despacho de Carlise, él negaba con la cabeza.

-No sé como lo soportan tú y Esme. No puedo creer que haga todo eso.

-Yo ya me acostumbre, pero me vengare de él. Por lo visto le importa mucho que no vea de nuevo a Isabella…

-Te vengarás atreves de ella. Eso no es típico de ti.

-Cambie, y le demostrare lo que logró que me convirtiera. Y no quiero que me trate más así, como si no valiera nada, como si no fuera su hijo…

-Tu mismo lo has dicho el siempre ha sido así. Y por más que te duela nunca va a cambiar tu padre. Pero no crees que vengarte es demasiado. Mejor olvídala y sigue tu vida, trata de sacar a tu madre de ahí.

-Eso siempre lo intentare, pero quiero volver a verla también…

-Ten cuidado con eso, no te vayas a enamorar o algo así. Además tu padre puede…

-No me importa….

Tal vez estaba mal al vengarme de ella y de él. Pero al atacarlo a uno, el otro también salía perjudicado. Carlise Cullen iba a pagar por todo lo que nos ha hecho sufrir a mi madre y a mí…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Grax a las que me leyeron agregaron a alertas y favoritos y también a las lectoras silenciosas; espero que dejen reviews porque quiero juntar muchos :D<strong>

**Al parecer mi lemmon no estuvo tan mal, que bien. Sé que les sorprendió mucho que pusiera a Carlise como malo de la historia, pero no es porque me caiga mal, pero bueno aquí todo se puede no?**

**Tal vez no puse mucho pero son pequeñas cosas claves para la continuación de este fic, también quiero decirles que no será muy larga.**

**Dejen reviews son mi paga y mi aliento para seguir. Un beso**

**ATTE:**

**JimeBellaCullenSalvatore**

**P.D.: Pasen y lean mis otras historias, espero les gusten y dejen reviews y se les gustan recomiéndenlas.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes no son míos son de SP yo solo los uso en mi alocada imaginación. Esta prohibida su copia parcial o total de este fic. Sean honestos y creen sus propias historias, no roben la imaginación y el trabajo de los demás.**

Carlise lleva a su hijo Edward con Bella para que tenga su primera vez. ¿Qué pasará cuando Edward se enamore de ella? ¿Carlise permitirá que esa relación tenga un futuro? Todos humanos. Pov. Edward

* * *

><p>Después de hablar con Jasper se excuso para irse con Alice y ayudarle a empacar. Yo por mi parte fui a dar la vuelta a un parque que solía visitar con mi madre cuando tenía 6 años. Me senté en una de las bancas y mire a todas las personas que pasaban por ahí, había gente paseando a sus mascotas; otras con niños jugando en el pasto o los juegos que estaban dispuestos para ellos.<p>

Una figura llamó mi atención; un pequeño niño que corría y reí, se me hacia familiar y lo reconocí en cuanto vi a una mujer joven, con cabellera castaña y que con el sol adquiría una tonalidad en ciertas partes de color rojizas; Isabella y su hijo; me fije en toda la gente para ver si veía a mi padre y nada; sonreí y comencé a caminar hacia ellos.

-Hola-dije cuando estaba detrás de ella; ella se giró de inmediato y en su rostro vi alegría con miedo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso me vas a perseguir?-su voz era en un susurró y mirando a todos lados.

-No, vine de paseo al parque y te vi y como no quise ser descortés me acerque a saludarte.

-¿Quién es él?-preguntó el niño, llamando la atención de Isabella.

-El es…solo es…

-Soy Edward, y tu? Como te llamas?

-Alec. Eres amigo de mama?

-Alec, ya te he dicho que no me llames así…

Mire mal a Isabella, porque no dejaba que le dijera mamá; creí que todas las mujeres se sentían dichosas cuando sus hijos les decían así.

-Perdón…-el niño miró con ojos llorosos a Isabella, ella me miró y volvió a mirar de nuevo a Alec.

-Tranquilo, ve a jugar a este juego, no te alejes ni hables con extraños.

-Si-le dio un beso a Isabella que se puso a su altura y se fue corriendo al juego que le indicó.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? Es tu hijo por que no dejar que te llame por lo que eres de él.

-Es que yo no soy su mamá…y eso no te incumbe.

-Lo niegas… ¿por qué? ¿No te deja hacer tus negocios?-mi voz salió con furia y en un susurró.

Lo siguiente no me lo espere, su mano azoto contra mi mejilla; sus ojos estaban llorosos, pero creo que me merecía ese golpe. Mire su rostro y mi mirada se quedó estancada en su cuello, ella al percatarse de mi mirada se lo tapó con su bufanda, y al hacerlo vi una marcas en su brazo.

-¿Qué te pasó?-mi voz cambió en un instante, alguien la había lastimado pero ¿quién?

"_Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que estar hablando contigo como hablar con Isabella" _Mi padre…

-¿Qué te importa a ti? Déjame en paz. Tú me odias y yo… solo déjanos tranquilos.

Se dio media vuelta y llamó a Alec, el la vio y bajo por la resbaladilla, mientras vi como se limpiaba su rostro, cuando vio a Alec lo tomo de la mano; el levanto los brazos hacía ella, y ella negó con la cabeza.

Mi padre la lastimo, si llegó a ver el moretón que le hice, me dirá algo esta noche; pero y si no llegó a dormir…

Seguí a Isabella sin saber muy bien que estaba haciendo, me subí a mi auto y los alcance mientras estaban parados esperando a pasar o a un taxi.

-Hey!

Ella se giró al escucharme. Me detuve en la esquina donde estaba ella…

-Edward, ¿Qué quieres?-preguntó cansada.

-Llevarlos, hace algo de aire y…

-No necesitamos que nos lleves muchas gracias-su voz fue cortante iba a responderle pero el pequeño me interrumpió.

-Di que sí, estoy cansado y no me puedes cargar.

-Ves, si no lo hacer por ti, hazlo por él-dije señalando con la cabeza a Alec.

-De acuerdo-accedió a regañadientes, Alec se subió en el asiento trasero y en cuanto vi que se abrocho el cinturón; fui a la puerta del copiloto para abrírsela a Isabella.

Un vez que todos estábamos adentro, arranque y le pregunté por el camino hacia su casa; me indico y cuando mire al asiento trasero por el espejo, vi que Alec ya estaba dormido, no era muy tarde pero supongo que era la hora de su siesta tal vez.

-¿Trabajas?-le pregunte, ella estaba mirando hacia fuera; me di cuenta que su casa quedaba algo lejos, pero iba más lento para tener más tiempo con ella.

-Si, sabes no soy una mantenida-lo dijo con desprecio –y para que sepas, antes de que pienses que trabajo como una… como lo que acostumbras pensar de mi, trabajo como mesera en una cafetería.

-De acuerdo. ¿Qué estudiaste?

-Estoy estudiando, confórmate con eso-su voz cortante me dio la señal de no seguir preguntando.

Llegamos y ella se bajo como si tuviera un resorte, fue y abrió la puerta del lado donde iba Alec, lo iba a cargar pero cuando se agacho, se quejó.

-Deja yo lo hago- la hice amablemente a un lado, tome en brazos a Alec, no pesaba tanto para tener 5 o 6 años.

-No, solo lo llevas y ya, no quiero que te molestes tanto por nosotros-su voz tenía un tono sarcástico, la ignore, le di las llaves a uno de los parking del edificio y seguí a Isabella hacia su departamento.

Cuando entramos, me llevo a la habitación de Alec, lo recosté en su cama, cuando me di vuelta ella tenía en sus manos su pijama; salí de la habitación; y me dirigí a la sala y me fije en las fotos que había en un mueble, en una estaba una niña que supuse era Isabella, en otra estaba con un bebe en brazos, en otra estaba con dos personas, la mujer parecida en la inocencia con ella, y el señor la mirada idéntica a la de Isabella; tome otra foto en donde estaban los tres…

-Ellos eran mis papas, murieron al mes siguiente de esa foto, Alec estaba dormido y no pudo salir en la foto…

-Ellos lo conocieron, no te preguntaron de quien era…

-Y sigues con lo mismo, ¿te parece acaso que a esa edad podría tener un hijo?

No conteste, mire con mas atención la foto, y vi que ella era muy niña en esta…

-Alec no es mi hijo, pero me llama mamá porque no recuerda a nuestra madre.

-¿Nuestra? Es tu…

-Es mi hermano Edward. Y gracias por traerlo, pero creo que deberías irte-me quito la foto de las manos y la apretó fuertemente contra ella.

-No me iré, no tengo ánimos de llegar a casa. Me quedare aquí-sin mas senté en el sillón de su sala.

-Haz lo que quieras, estoy cansada, adolorida y no tengo más ánimos de pelear contigo.

Se dio media vuelta y se perdió en el pasillo, estuve tentado a seguirla, pero me detuve. Me recosté en el sillón y mire el techo. ¿Por qué quedarme? Mamá estará preocupada.

-….-

¡BELLA! El gritó de Alec me despertó, me caí del sillón, pero escuche como la puerta de una habitación se abría, un llanto me alerto y fui a ver.

-Tranquilo, fue solo una pesadilla-decía Isabella una y otra vez abrazando a Alec.

-Tu no me abandonaras ¿o si?

-Claro que no, nunca te dejare solo, voy hacer todo lo que pueda para que nunca me alejen de ti.

-Ellos me abandonaron, ¿Por qué no me llevaron? ¿Por qué no los recuerdo?-Alec hablaba entrecortado y con un inmenso dolor.

-Alec escúchame bien cielo, ellos no querían irse, pero tuvieron que hacerlo. Y cuando se tuvieron que ir eras muy pequeño… ya olvídalo, tranquilo-se le corto la vos y abrazo mas fuerte a Alec, miraba la escena sin ser visto, pero me llegó y sentí un inmenso dolor en el pecho.

Isabella acomodo de nuevo a Alec y comenzó a tararear una canción, él poco a poco se fue quedando dormido, ella le dio un beso en la frente, lo arropo y salió de la habitación.

-Siempre no te fuiste.

-No.

Se dirigió a la cocina, la seguí y me senté en la silla frente a la barra. Ella estaba de espaldas a mi, recargada en el fregadero, escuche como estaba sollozando y poco a poco iba aumentando su llanto, no me contuve me levante y la abrace por la espalda. Hice que se girara y la abrace, su cabeza estaba en mi pecho y su dolor me lo estaba transmitiendo.

-Ya no se que hacer Edward… él me pregunta porque lo abandonaron, porque se fueron y yo… siento que necesita unos padres, pero no dejare que me lo quiten…yo…estoy atrapada…tengo miedo…de que me lo quiten…que…

-Shshsh…calla-moví mi mano de arriba abajo en su espalda. La guie al sillón en el que hace un momento estaba acostado y deje que se desahogara.

-Gracias, por esto; tenía que…

-Lo se, tranquila. Pero quiero saberlo todo, ¿de que tienes miedo?

-De que me lo quiten. Yo me he hecho cargo de él desde que tenía 3 años; bueno yo en ese entonces tenía 14 años, nos fuimos a vivir con unos tíos. Pero a los dos meses de estar ahí mi tío… él me violo; cuando me violo por segunda vez, huí de ahí. Llegué a una cafetería y conocía a Lilian, la mamá de Rose, me ayudo mucho y me dio trabajo y techo; logre conseguirme una beca en una escuela. Y Lilian pagó la escuela de Alec. Estaba empezando la preparatoria; pero para esto, yo ya había conocido a… a tu padre-mi cuerpo se tensó ante la mención de este.

-¿Cuántos años tenías?-pregunté.

-Tenía 16 años. Lo conocí y me prometió ayudarme, me dio este departamento, pero cuando descubrí que estaba casado, me quise alejar de él; pero me tiene amenazada…

-Déjame adivinar, te dice que si no te quedas con él, hará que te quiten a tu hermano-ella se limitó a asentir, sus ojos se pusieron llorosos… -perdona que pregunte, pero acabas de decir que fuiste violada por tu tío…¿acaso no denunciaste?

-No, tenía 14 años Edward, él me robo mi inocencia, estaba atravesando por un momento difícil; mis padres acababan de morir en un accidente de auto, tenía a mi hermano muy pequeño, pero curiosamente Alec fue el que me ayudo a huir, no iba a dejar que lo lastimara a el también. Tu papá también me ayudo, pero ahora solo me lastima.

-Entonces la otra noche cuando tú y yo… no querías por…

-Si, recordé ese momento; pero aunque lo he superado un poco, nunca lo voy a olvidar; algunas compañeras de mi salón, dicen que les da lo mismo quien sea el primero, que lo olvidarán; pero se equivocan, nunca olvidas eso… para algunos es un momento mágico, pero otros no tenemos la misma suerte-su mirada estaba perdida. Me di cuenta del dolor que tenía, así como el odio y el miedo.

Yo estaba queriendo matar al hombre que le había hecho eso, le robo su inocencia, su alma; su mirada por eso era obscura, sin una pequeña chispa de luz, pero eso cambiaba en cuanto veía a Alec.

-Yo lo siento… no sé que decirte…

-Que no le dirás a nadie, ni siquiera a tu padre; el no sabe esto-eso me tomo con la guardia baja.

-Pero…

-Por favor, solo eso te pido, se que no debería pedirte nada, yo soy la otra, pero no es lo que yo quería; yo deseaba enamorarme de verdad y casarme, entregarme a un hombre que me quisiera por mi. Quería bailar con mi padre un vals, que vieran que mi graduación, que me dijeran que hacer, que me dieran un abrazó.

Su voz sonaba estrangulada, no podía decir que sabía a que se refería y no quería imaginármelo, mi mamá era lo más sagrado que tenía y sin ella, no quería ni imaginarme el dolor de estar sin mi mamá.

-Quisiera un día más para verlos, abrazarlos, decirles mis problemas, decirles cuanto los quiero; que me regañen una vez más. Quisiera despertarme con el aroma de los hot-cakes de mi mamá; escuchar como Charlie comentaba de que en la tarde iríamos al parque, quisiera que me abrazaran y me dijeran que no tenía que preocuparme de nada, que todo saldrá bien. Yo los extraño tanto…

No aguante más y la bese, sus labios estaban estáticos pero poco a poco se fueron moviendo al ritmo de los míos. La cargue y la lleve hasta su habitación; la recosté y sin dejar de besarla, la comencé a desvestir; ella hacía lo mismo conmigo.

Cuando estuvo desnuda, vi moretones en su hermoso cuerpo, bese cada uno de ellos, ninguno decía nada; nuestras respiraciones eran irregulares; sus ojos estaban oscuros de deseo.

Poco a poco me introduje en ella y sofoque su gemido con mi boca, no quería que Alec nos interrumpiera, estar de nuevo en su interior me hizo sentir completo y dichoso; comencé con un vaivén lento; mientras la besaba, ella seguía llorando pero me animaba a continuar moviendo sus caderas.

-Edward…Edward-susurraba mi nombre y se escuchaba genial; acariciaba su cuerpo y lo besaba; salí de ella y me introduje de una sola estocada, sus manos apretando las sabanas y viendo como se mordía el labio fuertemente para no gritar era el cielo.

Escuchaba como decía mi nombre una y otra vez; su rostro ya no era de tristeza, ya era de placer, placer que le estaba dando yo. Nuestros cuerpos estaban sudorosos y sentía como me iba apretando cada vez más, aumente el ritmo más de lo que ya lo había hecho y un maravilloso orgasmo nos atravesó a los dos. Me deje caer encima de ella, hice que rodáramos para que quedara encima de mi, la abrace y escuche como su respiración se hacía regular, como pude nos tape. Me deje llevar por los brazos de Morfeo hacía la inconsciencia.

-….-

¡Ring, ring!

El sonido de un teléfono me despertó, Isabella comenzó a levantarse, me miro y agacho la cabeza, tomó el teléfono y contesto; vi como en su rostro iba aflorando el miedo.

-No Carlise, no lo he visto-en cuanto dijo eso, me miro. Esas pequeñas palabras rompieron un momento alegre, me levante enojado de la cama, busque mi ropa y me vestí.

Ella me detuvo en la puerta, voltee y la vi, en sus ojos vi tristeza…

-Aguarda Carlise- puso el teléfono pegado a su hombro desnudo. –No te vayas, yo…

-Me voy, mejor dejó que te consuele él. Por un momento creí que… sabes que olvídalo.

-No Edward, espera-no la escuche, salí de su departamento, pedí mi auto y me fui de ahí.

Ella siempre iba a ser la amante de mi padre, tal vez anoche hice el amor con ella, pero eso no cambia nada; ella siempre regresará a los brazos de Carlise…

_Y eso te duele? Acaso no te iba a vengar de ella? Acaso te esta gustando Isabella?_

No claro que no me estaba gustando Isabella, me jure que iba a pagar por el dolor de mi madre, y eso hare; ella ya me contó lo que es doloroso para ella y de ahí obtendré mi venganza…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Sé que tarde, pero aquí un nuevo cap, espero le haya gustado.<strong>

**Como ven? Nuestra Bella si que sufrió y ya sabemos que Alec es su hermano no su hijo. Y saben no me agrada que Edward se quiera vengar de ella, después de lo que supo; aunque no se enojarían ustedes si después de haber pasado un momento maravilloso se ve arruinado como le paso a nuestro Edward.**

**Déjenme saber que opinan, dejen un reviews, hagamos esto: si llegó a los 35 reviews actualizo :)**

**Gracias por sus reviews anteriores, sus favoritos y alertas.**

**JimeBellaCullenSalvatore**

**P.D.: Pasen y lean mis otros fics, y háganme saber lo que opinan, y si les gusta recomiéndenlos. Otra cosa en mi perfil hay unos links de las cuentas de unos amigos que son nuevos en el mundo de fanfiction y traen ideas muy padres, pasen y leanlos :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes no son míos son de SP yo solo los uso en mi alocada imaginación. Esta prohibida su copia parcial o total de este fic. Sean honestos y creen sus propias historias, no roben la imaginación y el trabajo de los demás.**

Carlise lleva a su hijo Edward con Bella para que tenga su primera vez. ¿Qué pasará cuando Edward se enamore de ella? ¿Carlise permitirá que esa relación tenga un futuro? Todos humanos. Pov. Edward

* * *

><p>Conduje hasta mi casa, llegue y me encontré con Carlise.<p>

-¿Dónde estuviste?

-Desde cuando te importa-le dije con coraje.

-Más te vale que no hayas estado con ella…

-¿O qué? Yo a ti no te tengo miedo- mi voz salió desafiante.

-Solo te lo advierto, ella no te conviene Edward. Y por el bien de ella y del mocoso, más vale que nunca más se vuelvan a ver.

Se fue hecho una fiera, azoto la puerta y lo que escuche después fue su coche arrancando.

Me fui a mi habitación y me di un baño. Cuando salí sonó mi teléfono celular. Vi el teléfono de Tanya.

-Hola Tanya

-Hola Edward, amaneciste con muchos ánimos por lo que veo.

-No estoy de humor, ¿Qué necesitas?

-Pedirte un favor, podrías venir por mi, mi coche se descompuso y…

-Claro, me termino de arreglar y voy por ti.

Colgué y termine de vestirme, mi mamá salía desde temprano con una de sus amigas a un gimnasio. Tome las llaves de mi auto y me dirigí a casa de Tanya; ella era una compañera de mi clase, era muy buena onda, aplicada y honesta y tenía que admitirlo muy linda. Sabía que yo le gustaba, lo notaba por la forma en que me miraba y por como se comportaba conmigo.

Cuando llegue, ella ya estaba afuera de su casa, me baje y le abría la puerta del copiloto. En cuanto me subí comenzó a preguntarme por mi fin de semana.

-La verdad no quiero hablar de ello; mejor cuéntame del tuyo-le respondí y en eso se nos fue el camino; Tanya hablaba mucho pero te hacía la plática divertida; aunque mi mente estaba con Isabella, por momentos la olvidaba.

Los días pasaron y con mi padre nunca cruce palabra; mi madre decía que lo sentía tenso y raro y a mi muy diferente. Le dije que era por la escuela y aunque no me creyó del todo, lo dejo pasar. Carlise estaba con un humor de perros, cuando me miraba, lo hacía enojado y a veces sonreía con ironía, yo lo trataba de ignorar. Por otro lado, no había podido localizar a Isabella, quería hablar con ella, necesitaba verla, estuve tentado a ir a su casa, pero siempre me detenía.

Jasper estaba nervioso, el viernes le pediría a Alice en una cena que le estaba ayudando a preparar. No dejaba de preocuparse por lo que diría Alice y yo trataba de pasar el menos tiempo posible con él; estaba feliz por él, sin embargo algo en mi pecho me hacía sentir dolor, y una vos en mi cabeza me decía que fuera con Isabella, pero otra me decía que solo la viera para comenzar con mi venganza.

Una noche mí padre llegó, yo estaba en la cocina, no quería subir porque escucharía el llanto de mi mamá, se había subido con lágrimas en los ojos por la llamada de Carlise.

-¿Qué haces despierto?-preguntó con una sonrisa.

-No puedo dormir, y tú porque llegas a esta hora? Estabas ocupado?

-La verdad es que si, _muy _ocupado. Esta haciendo unos negocios que tenía que dejar en claro.

-¿Por qué le haces esto a Esme?-pregunte dolido, en parte por mi mamá, pero otra aunque quisiera negarlo, porque estaba con ella, la estuvo besando y haciendo el amor con ella y saber eso me dolía.

-No otra vez… Mira, ya te dije porque. Creo que deberías de buscar a alguien que te haga ver porque estoy con alguien joven; hasta incluso deberías de buscar a alguien virgen para que seas el primero y sientas lo maravilloso de eso.

-Que vas a decir, si tu no fuiste el primero con Isabella-el se quedó callado –crees que no lo sabía, ella misma me lo dijo, tu no fuiste el primero, fuiste como el cuarto o quinto y me dijo que se alegraba haberme tenido, porque ya extrañaba lo que era un verdadero hombre.

Tomó su saco y se fue hacía su habitación, cuando se fue, el coraje por lo que me había dicho se fue con él; y caí en la cuenta de lo que había dicho. Le prometí que no le diría nada y lo acabo de hacer y no solo eso, acabo de inventar que había estado con otros hombres antes de estar con él.

Me fui a recostar, pero antes trate de hablar con ella, pero nada. Solo espero que Carlise no vaya a hacer nada en contra de ella, sino no me lo perdonaría nunca.

-…-

Al día siguiente me levante y me apresure a vestirme, hoy tenía que ayudar a Jasper con los últimos detalles, iría después a ver a Isabella. Salí de mi casa sin fijarme si estaba Carlise o no.

Cuando llegue donde estaba Jasper sonrió al verme.

-Gracias por acordarte-dijo saludándome

-Para eso estamos los amigos-me limite a responder.

Comenzamos a arreglar todo; desde las luces, el camino y la mesa; en cuanto terminamos, Jasper fue a recoger a Alice. La llevaría a ver una función de un ballet que amaba Alice, y después la llevaría a la cena especial. Tenía el presentimiento de que ella ya sospechaba algo, siempre ha sido muy intuitiva.

Eso me había llevado la mañana, fui a la Universidad para mi clase de matemáticas. Llegue momentos antes de que el profesor entrara; me senté al frente y sin nadie alrededor, pero alguien se acerco.

-Hola

-Hola Tanya.

-Oye, hare una fiesta en la discoteca Twilight, por mi cumpleaños, esta es la invitación-me entrego una hoja muy colorida. –Será dentro de un mes pero ya estoy entregando las invitaciones; para que aparten la fecha.

-Si esta bien; gracias.

El profesor comenzó su clase y así se fue mi día. Al final fui a casa de Isabella, necesitaba saber que no le había dicho nada Carlise y que supiera que no había sido mi intención decirle.

Cuando llegue, llame a la puerta. La puerta se abrió y apenas asomando la cabeza estaba ella.

-Vete Edward, ya no te diré nada, aunque si quiero que todos sepan algo ya se a quien recurrir-ya le había dicho Carlise lo que dije.

-Mira lo siento, en verdad.

-Solo vete-iba a cerrar la puerta, pero la detuve y me percate de algo que saltaba a simple vista.

-¿Por qué estas usando lentes? No hace sol aquí a dentro. ¿Y la bufanda por que?

-Tengo una infección en el ojo, y tengo frío- me adentre al departamento, ella se puso de perfil y no se movió. Tome su barbilla e hice que girara su rostro hacía mi.

Su lado izquierdo estaba morado, tenía el labio abierto, un moretón cubría la mayor parte de ese lado de su rostro; poco a poco le quite los lentes y tenía otro moretón en el ojo y la ceja abierta.

-Fue mi padre?-aunque ya sabía la respuesta, quería estar seguro.

-Si, en la mañana vino y me hizo esto porque había estado con muchos hombres antes de con él. Vete, no quiero volver a verte.

-Espera-la tome del brazo y siseo de dolor, le levante la manga de su blusa y tenía otros moretones. Me hervía la sangre por dentro, él se había atrevido a lastimar a mi hermosa Isabella.

_Mi hermosa Isabella_ desde cuando es tuya?

-De verdad que no quise que te pasará esto yo…

-Entonces porque le dijiste?-sus ojos estaban llorosos, zafó su brazo de mi mano y bajo su manga.

-Estaba enojado porque el había estado contigo, pero fui un idiota por decirle, en verdad. Mira déjame ver los golpees, puedo ponerte pomada o algo.

-No, yo puedo sola-era muy terca.

-No lo creo-resoplo pero me guio al baño; se quito la blusa y vi lo que mi enojo y mi lengua larga había provocado.

A lo largo de su vientre tenía marcas como de un cinturón y moretones, le puse lo que me indico, y cuando se dio la vuelta, quise golpearme a mi mismo y haber estado ahí para evitar que mi padre hiciera lo que hizo; los moretones era mayores.

-¿Con que te pegó?-pregunte, mientras le ponía lo que me dio.

-Creo que la pregunta correcta es con que no me pegó. Su cinturón, su pie… no lo sé; solo sé que agradezco que Alec no estuviera aquí.

-Isabella

-No digas nada; ya no tiene caso, al menos estoy dentro de lo que cabe bien; pero si quiero seguir como antes tienes que irte, en serio.

Salió del baño y vi como se fue hacía su habitación, cerró la puerta. Me recargue en ésta y escuché su llanto, me sentí como un completo cabrón por haberle hecho esto a Isabella. Escuche como llamaban a la puerta; me encerré en la habitación de Alec que tenía la puerta cerrada.

Se abrió la puerta y la voz de Isabella se escuchó –Carlise, me lastimas.

-Lamento lo que te hice pero estaba enojado; me tienes un poco inconforme Bella.

-Carlise para; estoy adolorida y no tengo ánimos de eso ahorita.

-Tienes que ponerme de buenas, o puede irte peor. Y después de que acabemos hoy también estarás adolorida que ni te podrás sentar.

-No Carlise, no quiero.

-No me importa si quieres o no Bella, yo si quiero y es lo único que importa-escuche como se cerró un puerta.

Salí de la habitación de Alec, y saber que ella estaba ahorita en sus brazos me enfureció. Me fui del departamento y llame a Tanya

-Hola Edward; me sorprende tu llamada, estas…

-Quería ver si estas libre esta noche.

-Si-contestó demasiado entusiasmada.

-Vamos a bailar a la discoteca Twilight, paso por ti en media hora.

-Claro-contesto y colgué. Era hora de que me olvidará de Isabella, Tanya era una linda chica, y me podría llegar a gustar; con ella iba a olvidarme de Isabella.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Y como dije aquí el nuevo cap; se que es corto pero este fic no será muy largo. Y bueno la historia ira un poco más rápida que en mis otros fics. Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos.<strong>

**Como ven? Nuestro Edward se va con Tanya, ojo ella no es mala aquí ok. Creo que Tanya va a sufrir, ustedes que opinan? **

**Y Carlise, el muy maldito golpeó a Bella y de que forma no?**

**Bueno las dejo y las invito a que se den una vuelta por mis otros fics y que los comenten. Que les parece si llegamos a los 60 reviews? Esta vez a lo mejor tardo un poco en actualizar, pero no la dejare; un beso**

**JimeBellaCullenSalvatore**

**P.D: En mi perfil hay unos links, de unos amigos que tienen buenas ideas, léanlos son nuevos en este mundo de fanfiction, y necesitan opiniones para que sepan si van bien.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes no son míos son de SP yo solo los uso en mi alocada imaginación. Está prohibida su copia parcial o total de este fic. Sean honestos y creen sus propias historias, no roben la imaginación y el trabajo de los demás.**

* * *

><p>Carlise lleva a su hijo Edward con Bella para que tenga su primera vez. ¿Qué pasará cuando Edward se enamore de ella? ¿Carlise permitirá que esa relación tenga un futuro? Todos humanos. Pov. Edward<p>

Pase por Tanya y aun estaba con la furia y con imágenes en mi cabeza de mi padre e Isabella, vi como Tanya bajaba las escaleras, le abrí la puerta del copiloto y cuando vi que estaba sentada y cómoda, cerré la puerta y me subí de mi lado.

Gire mi cabeza para apreciarla mejor, llevaba una falda roja hasta un poco arriba de la rodilla, y una blusa pegada a su cuerpo de color blanda y unos zapatos a juego con la falda, se vía muy bien.

-te ves muy bien Tanya-le dije a modo de alago, ella sonrió y bajo la mirada y murmuro un gracias.

-Sabes debo decirte que me sorprendió tu llamada-comento a modo de comenzar una plática, y bueno comenzó hablándome de la fiesta que estaba organizando, y algunas aventuras que ha pasado debido a que no le llevan lo que pide o que no le dan lo que pide y cosas así.

Tanya es muy alegre y siempre hace que me ría, en cuanto llegamos entramos en el momento, pedimos unas bebidas y cuando empezó a sonar Born This way, Tanya se dirigió a la pista llevándome a mí con ella; bailamos bastante, me gustaba bailar; por eso al lugar donde la lleve ponían de todo tipo de música.

Ella bailaba bien y de repente en algunos movimientos se me insinuó; yo no estaba muy seguro de que llegáramos a tener sexo, no quería porque sabía que para ella sería algo más que lo que sería para mí.

-Tanya será mejor que nos vayamos ya-le dije cuando vi que las copas se le habían subido más de la cuenta.

-No Edward, un rato más, vamos a bailar-dijo colgándose de mi cuello.

-No mejor vámonos de aquí, vamos a tu casa-le dije tomando su bolsa y llevándola casi cargando.

-Mi casa está sola no están mis padres…

-No Tanya, yo no quiero ir a tu casa para lo que crees…- no me dejo terminar mi frase sus brazos volaron a mi cuello y sus labios se estamparon en los míos, el alcohol también estaba en mi sangre y bastante alto; sus labios era suaves pero no tanto como los de mi Isabella.

-Anda Eddie, vamos a mi casa, ahí será más cómodo-dijo Tanya susurrando en mi oído, un gruñido salió de mi garganta y la empecé a guiar a mi coche, en donde me encamine a su casa. Cuando llegamos me percate que en efecto estaba su casa sola; la acompañe a su habitación; dado que apenas y podía caminar, la lleve cargando cuando entre en su habitación ella comenzó a besar mi cuello.

-Tanya, detente, créeme que no quieres que pase esto.

-Pero si quiero Edward-dijo haciendo un puchero como niña pequeña, estaba ya sentada en su cama y se veía indefensa y con los besos que me dio me llegó a prender, eso sin contar que se iba quitando su blusa.

-Tanya si me acuesto contigo, será solo una aventura-dije en un débil intento de convencerme que no era lo correcto.

-No importa, quedaremos como amigos con beneficios-dijo parándose y jalándome de la camisa; por un momento pensé en Isabella y en como probablemente estaría pasando la noche con mi padre.

La bese y la lleve a la cama, donde la recosté y me coloque encima de ella; cerré los ojos, porque no podía hacerlo sabiendo que era Tanya. Me imagine el cuerpo de Isabella, sus caderas, sus labios, poco a poco le terminé de quitar su blusa, botón por botón escuchaba como suspiraba, pero en ningún momento abrí los ojos, en mi mente trataba de imaginar que la que suspiraba, se retorcía de placer y gemía era Isabella.

De un momento a otro tenía a Tanya desnuda debajo de mi, lentamente me fui introduciendo en ella, me constó un poco de trabajo entrar completamente, pero lo logre; empecé a buscar mi satisfacción; cuando la penetre escuche un quejido de su parte, y cuando tocaba su rostro sentía algunas lágrimas; pero no me importaba, solo quería satisfacerme a mí mismo.

Escuchaba sus gemidos, y mi nombre que salía en pequeños suspiros de sus labios; pero en mi mente estaba el rostro de Isabella, ella es la que decía mi nombre; cuando sentí que me venía dije su nombre en un susurro, pero Tanya gritó mi nombre así que no lo escuchó.

-Gracias Edward, fue el mejor momento de mi vida-dijo, yo me gire aun con los ojos cerrados, ella se acurrucó en mi pecho y cuando los abrí me maldije en cada idioma que conociera.

Tanya era una buena chica y no se merecía esto, sin embargó ella había estado de acuerdo no? Pero eso no justificaba nada, eso solo decía que me aproveche de que estaba borracha, un momento, cuando la penetre me costó trabajo y escuche un gemido de su parte, y a la vez me sentí realmente poderoso; con cuidado me fije en las sábanas… Cuando vi la mancha no me pude sentir peor… ella era virgen, y yo se la quite, en cierto modo yo la hice mujer; eso solo empeoraría las cosas.

En toda la noche no pude dormir, pensando en lo cabrón que me había comportado y que en Bella estaría con mi asqueroso padre, le hiciera lo que le hiciera siempre estaría dispuesta y lista para él, con las piernas abiertas; a mí solo me utilizaría como un lindo juguetito; pero ya veríamos quien es el juguete de quién.

Me empecé a levantar tratando de no despertar a Tanya; pero fue un muy mal intento. –Edward ¿qué pasó? ¿Te vas? Pero pensé que tal vez tu y yo…

-Lo siento Tanya pero debo irme-la corte mientras me vestía, me sentía como un bastardo pero era mejor que seguir con una farsa que solo la lastimaría más de lo que la haría. Termine de vestirme, y me fui no le di tiempo de responder o de preguntar; solo me fui.

Subí a mi auto y me encontré manejando rumbo a la casa de Isabella; entre al edificio y el portero me detuvo abruptamente.

-Señor, disculpe pero no puede pasar.

-¿Por qué te lo ordenó mi padre?-pregunte tratando de esquivarlo.

-Sí señor, pero aparte no hay nadie en el departamento. Y por favor señor, a la señorita Isabella la estimo, es muy linda conmigo- ya me puedo imaginar que linda se porta –no quiero que termine peor. Ya aléjese de ella solo le provoca problemas…

-¿A qué se refiere?-pregunte con temor de la respuesta. Después de haber pensado que hasta con ellos tenía sexo.

-No debería decírselo, pero lo hare para que se dé cuenta del daño que le ha provocado y haber si así la deja de estar importunando.

Poco a poco me iba preparando para lo peor y no me equivoque…a penas escuché las palabras "está en el hospital" mis pensamientos trataron de imaginar el por qué.

-¿Qué le pasó?-pregunté después de haberme recobrado un poco.

-No lo sé, solo sé que salió el señor Carlise, su padre- apreté los dientes al escuchar mi parentesco con ese ser –Después llegaron los señores Emmett y Rosalie y el pequeño Alec, de pronto me pidieron que abriera ya que no abría la señorita; cuando abrimos la llamamos y nada; así que entramos y ella estaba en su dormitorio… no le diré como; solo le diré que se la llevaron al hospital donde trabaja el señor Emmett.

-Dígame cual es por favor-le rogué acercándome a él.

-No lo haré, solo la meterá en más problemas; por favor; si la quiere aunque sea un poco déjela en paz. Él la lastimará más si la sigue viendo.

No dije nada me di media vuelta, y le llame a Jasper, sabía que a lo mejor estaba en una situación algo no apta; a lo mejor festejando con Alice o yo que sé, pero esto era importante.

-Jasper amigo, por favor necesito un favor-le dije antes de que saludará como acostumbra.

-¿Qué pasa Edward? ¿Está todo bien?

-No, no lo está. Isabella está en el hospital y tengo que verla, no he dormido y necesito saber en qué hospital trabaja Emmett, su amigo.

-Edward te das cuenta de lo que me pides…

-Sí, y si quieres te pagó, pero por favor ayúdame-rogué, en mi auto estaba listo para salir disparado a cualquier lugar en donde estuviera.

-No es eso, vamos Edward hay un millón de personas llamadas Emmett, tienes que darme algo más.

-Es que nada más se eso-conteste desesperado.

-Esposa, familia; dame con que puedo bajar la lista-contesto rápido.

-Su novia o esposa se llama Rosalie, su mamá de ella Lilian y tienen un restaurante donde trabaja Isabella.

-Sabes cuál es el nombre completo de Isabella?

-Si-dije tratando de recodar la vez que escuche su nombre -se llama Isabella Marie Swan.

-Ok. Dame veinte minutos-dijo mi amigo.

-Jasper es mucho tiempo…

-Será más sino me dejas buscar.

Corte la llamada y me encamine a mi auto, empecé a vagar por la calle; no sé donde trabaja Bella, tal vez así podría ayudarle a Jasper… ¿Qué fue lo que le hizo mi padre? Sonó mi teléfono y era Tanya, no le conteste; solo esperaba una llamada, una llamada que me diría donde podía encontrar a Isabella.

Sonó de nuevo mi teléfono y esta vez era Jasper, -¿Encontraste algo?-pregunte con desesperación

-Sí, trabaja en el hospital California, esta…

-Ya sé en donde esta, gracias Jasper-corte la llamada y me dirigí hacia el hospital. Por suerte no estaba lejos así que llegue rápido.

-Disculpe señorita, la habitación de la señorita Isabella Swan…

-¿Quién es usted?-preguntó la recepcionista; a lo mejor ordenaron que no entrara…

-Me llamó Anthony, soy un amigo-conteste, mi segundo nombre no era tan conocido; a veces mis padres me llamaban así, pero fuera de eso casi nadie sabía de ese nombre.

-Por favor espere, un momento, la señorita Isabella está delicada y no puede recibir visitas ahorita, pero en cuanto salga de terapia intensiva- ¿tan grave estaba? ¿O es que no quieren que entre?

En cuanto vi que se despisto la recepcionista, me dirigí a donde supuestamente estaba, busque hasta que vi a la muchacha que estaba el otro día en el departamento de Isabella.

Me acerque a escuchar, antes de entrar; si era la habitación de ella… y si era, escuche con atención los comentarios que hacían la rubia y el tal Emmett.

-¿Cómo sigue?-preguntó la rubia.

-Ya mejor Rose, solo tenemos que esperar a que despierte y responda bien.

-Y sus costillas? Y su pierna?

-Rose, en serio… se repondrá

-Dime como esta? No solo dime que tengo que esperar-contestó un poco desesperada; yo también lo estaba; quería saber exactamente qué fue lo que le paso.

-Sus costillas, bueno tiene dos rotas; y su pierna se la fracturo. Los moretones bueno ninguno pasó a mayores. Con el tiempo se le quitaran; y el tratamiento es para que no vaya a tener consecuencias por el golpe en la cabeza…

-Te juro que quiero matarlo… ella no tiene la culpa de nada… ella solo quiere…

-Ya Rose-dijo Emmett tratando de calmar a su novia o esposa, no sé que era. Pero eso no importa, mi padre era un completo monstro _¿Y tú que eres? ¿Un ángel? _No, no lo era; pero no dejaría así a una mujer… tal vez el guardia tenía razón y lo mejor era alejarme de ella, creo que inconscientemente la he hecho pagar con el sufrimiento de mi mamá; todas las veces que la ha golpeado ha sido por mi culpa; no sé si antes estuvo así pero lo que sí sé es que desde que he estado con ella; siempre algo le pasa.

-Ya no… para…-escuche un murmullo…Isabella

-Tranquila, pequeña; estás a salvo-murmuró la mujer.

-Detente-dijo Isabella un poco más alto y después escuche sus quejidos.

-Bella, cálmate; estas en el hospital, nada te pasará-dijo Emmett

-Me duele mucho-dijo en un susurró Isabella.

-Sí lo sabemos, pero pronto pasará ya lo veras-dijo la mujer en un intento de calmarla.

-¿Dónde está Alec?-preguntó y podría decir que bastante preocupada e histérica.

-Cálmate Bella, está en cada de mis padres; lo cuidarán mientras estás aquí-dijo la mujer con voz algo autoritaria para calmar a Bella.

-Bella debes estar en reposo, tranquila. Lo que te pasó fue grave; ahorita ya despertaste, es un avance; pero hay que tenerte en observaciones, por lo que estarás aquí un tiempo. Y sin protestas Isabella-contestó Emmett –ahora si me disculpan tengo que hacer unas rondas ya que estoy aquí. Rose te quedarías con ella… claro no se para que pregunte-y sin más salió de la habitación; yo me escondí para que no me llegará a ver y me obligará a irme; tenía que entrar y pedirle disculpas antes de ir a enfrentar a mi padre…

-Bella, cuéntame que paso? Estamos las dos solas…-no hubo contestación.

-Sé que el hablar te hará sentir mejor, amiga.

-Él ya me había golpeado, por un comentario que escucho-apreté los dientes al recordar que eso había sido por mi causa. –Edward fue a verme ese día, cuando Carlise llegó el se estaba yendo del departamento y cuando escuchó la puerta azotarse, se asomo por la ventana a esperar que saliera un auto; y el único que salió fue el de su hijo; después se pasó fúrico…

-Calma, respira, no te alteres; eso solo provocará que te duela más-dijo la mujer… yo estaba sin habla, definitivamente ya la había hecho pagar e incluso creo que más de la cuenta.

-Me golpeo y me violó, después me volvió a golpear después de no sé cuantas veces que me violo, le imploraba que parara… que tuviera compasión… pero no lo hizo, después tomo mi cabeza y la azoto contra la mesa o la pared no recuerdo, lo siguiente es que estaba aquí.

-¿Por qué sigues con él?

-Sabes porque Rose.

-Hay algo más… al principio te gustaba no? Que cambio?

-EL que solo me utilizará, pensé que no era casado, me engaño y bueno estaba dolida, y él me dio confianza, seguridad y cariño; aunque ahora lo he pagado con creces-terminó de decir Isabella con la respiración entre cortada.

Así que ella amo a mi padre, no me queda duda siempre seré su juguete, una parte de mi cabeza aunque fuera pequeña; se alegro de lo que sucedió, porque me dio en mi orgullo el saber que amo a mi padre, tal vez no lo haga ahora; pero ese amor nunca lo podre tener yo…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Bueno aquí un nuevo cap espero que dejen reviews, el prox será diferente de Edward Pov. Será un personaje diferente ya verán quien a su debido tiempo.<strong>

**Grax x sus reviews, alertas y favoritos y por tomar un tiempo y leerme.**

**Que les pareció, la verdad yo ya odio a Carlise, el muy… casi mata a Bella, y que tal la actitud de Edward; se hace el fuerte pero a la vez es igual que su padre o no? Ustedes que opinan; háganmelo saber con un review. Espero poder actualizar pronto **

**P.D: Los invito a que pasen y lean mis otros fics, a lo mejor encuentran algo que les guste. Besos y nunka dejen de soñar.**

**JimeBellaCullenSalvatore**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes no son míos son de SP yo solo los uso en mi alocada imaginación. Está prohibida su copia parcial o total de este fic. Sean honestos y creen sus propias historias, no roben la imaginación y el trabajo de los demás.**

Carlise lleva a su hijo Edward con Bella para que tenga su primera vez. ¿Qué pasará cuando Edward se enamore de ella? ¿Carlise permitirá que esa relación tenga un futuro? Todos humanos.

* * *

><p>Pov. Alice<p>

Estaba muy nerviosa y contenta al mismo tiempo; después de la maravillosa cena con Jasper, me llevo al parque, era una zona residencial, estábamos ya muy cerca de su casa y no corríamos peligro alguno. Nos detuvimos y me senté cerca de una banca en parque y admire las estrellas para calmar los nervios que sentía, tenía dos fuertes presentimientos uno era bueno y el otro no lo era tanto.

Jasper se sentó a un lado de mi y abrazándome miro las estrellas al tiempo en que me hablaba –Alice, quiero decirte algo-lo iré en seguida, un revoloteo de mariposas en mi estomago me avisaban que esto era uno de los presentimientos.

-Claro, ¿qué sucede?-dije mirando a los ojos y perdiéndome en ellos.

-Tal vez te parezca demasiado pronto, pero no puedo esperar más. El día en que te conocí, tu luz interna me cegó y me atrapo, lo único que ocupa mi mente eres tú. A ti te encantan las estrellas, pues tu eres como una estrella para mi, eres lo que hace que me mueva, que respire, eres lo que me ata a la tierra aunque a al mismo tiempo me elevas hasta las nubes. He escuchado una frase "hay que vivir para amar y amar para vivir", pues yo quiero vivir amándote cada segundo de mi vida; así que Alice Mary Brandon quieres casarte conmigo para comenzar a escribir una nueva historia; nuestra historia juntos?

Tenía lágrimas en mis ojos, no podía creer que Jasper dijera todas esas cosas, él no era my expresivo con sus emociones, y el hecho de que me dijera todo eso se me hacía lo más lindo del mundo. No podía ni hablar, tenía un nudo en la garganta, solo asentí con la cabeza y sonreí mientras lanzaba mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, el sonrió y me y coloco el anillo que me había mostrado antes, deslizo con cuidado el anillo en mi dedo como si se fuera a romper si no lo hacía así. Estuvimos un rato más abrazados mirando las estrellas y tomados de la mano, hasta que empezó a hacer mas frio y entramos en su casa. Yo había tenido un largo día en la universidad así que me quede dormida rápidamente entre sus brazos.

….-….

El despertador sonó, me desperté y me di cuenta que estaba en la cama de Jasper, de seguro me trajo cuando estaba ya dormida. Aun sentía ese presentimiento de que algo malo iba a ocurrir.

-¿En qué piensas?-pregunto Jasper entrando a su habitación con una charola de desayuno.

-Casi nada, solo que ahora soy tu prometida-dije sonriéndole, mientras tomaba la charola y lo ayudaba a acomodar la charola en la cama.

-Me agrada como suena eso-dijo Jasper sonriéndose y sentándose en la cama y viéndola. Su teléfono sonó y el hizo una mueca, miro la pantalla y solo me dijo dame un segundo pero ya con la mirada seria.

Jasper lo iba a saludar pero no le dieron oportunidad:

-¿Qué pasa Edward? ¿Está todo bien?-Jasper tenía el seño fruncido.

Silencio y luego la contestación de Jasper-Edward te das cuenta de lo que me pides…

Le responde Edward y yo cada vez estoy más preocupada -No es eso, vamos Edward hay un millón de personas llamadas Emmett, tienes que darme algo más.

Emmett…

-Esposa, familia; dame con que puedo bajar la lista-contesto rápido Jasper mientras se dirigía hacia su laptop que estaba encima de su escritorio de su habitación.

-Sabes cuál es el nombre completo de Isabella?-preguntó Jasper, yo ya estaba al borde de la histérica, Emmett, Bella y escuche como murmuraba el nombre de Rose y su madre Lilian.

-Ok. Dame veinte minutos-dijo Jasper. Edward le respondió algo respecto al tiempo porque Jasper respondió -Será más sino me dejas buscar.

Colgó y empezó a buscar en su computadora, el era un investigador excelente. Era como un hobbie para él. –Perdona amor necesito hacer una investigación es un favor para Edward.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunte aunque ya me imaginaba la respuesta.

-Tenga que buscar a un tal Emmett para encontrar a una chica…

-Isabella Swan-termine por él, no me cabía duda.

-Si ¿Cómo lo supiste?-pregunto haciendo a un lado su laptop y girándose a verme.

-Perdóname Bella-murmure para mí. –Lo sé porque yo la conozco y sé todo a lo que ha sucedido entre ella y el padre de Edward y con el mismo Edward. Pero ahora dime porque quieres saber algo de mi primo Emmett, y sobre Bella.

-Espera, tu primo?-Jasper estaba más que confundido, pero no había tiempo para eso, tenía que saber que estaba ocurriendo.

-Si mi primo Jasper, Paul Emmett… su novia es Rosalie y su madre Lilian, Rose conoció a Bella y a Alec y yo soy su amiga, pero dime qué ocurre?

-En donde trabaja tu primo Alice?

-¿Qué?-que caso tenía saber donde trabajaba… a menos que…

-No hay tiempo Alice; dime donde trabaja tu primo

-En el hospital California. ¿Qué sucede Jasper?- sentía ahora una opresión en el pecho.

El no me dijo nada, se giró en su silla y llamo a Edward supuse; cuando contesto, Edward le dijo algo; a lo que Jasper le respondió -Sí, trabaja en el hospital California, esta…

No espere más y me arregle y ya me estaba preparando para salir de ahí, e ir al hospital de Emmett. Sabía que el muy desgraciado de Carlise no se iba por las ramas y si él se enteraba que Bella y Edward seguían viéndose, la mataría. Yo se lo había advertido a ella, le había rogado e implorado que se alejara de ellos, y no solo yo también Emmett y Rosalie, la ayudaríamos a salir adelante pero a Bella le sucedió algo que la hizo atarse a Carlise y después de un tiempo de Edward, le sucedió lo que haría que no se alejara de ellos y pusiera en riesgo su vida y luego la de su hermano. Se enamoro…

Un brazo me detuvo a mitad del pasillo –desde cuando lo sabes?

-Jasper no hay tiempo, tengo que ir a verla.

-Alice ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste?

-Yo lo siento, pero es algo que le había prometido a Bella y no podía romperla, pero esta es una situación de emergencia; aunque yo te quiero pedí que no le digas nada a Edward. No le mencione que yo sé todo esto.

-¿Y si lo ves en el hospital?

-No lo veré, créeme. Jasper tengo que ir a verla. Sé que Carlise puede hacer lo que sea, y además tengo que ver que va a suceder con Alec. Tengo que ver a mi amiga.

Vayamos pues-murmuro Jasper y juntos salimos rumbo al hospital.

Cuando llegamos pregunte por su habitación, iba saliendo Emmett y Rosalie de un cuarto. En cuanto los vi corrí hacia ellos con Jasper pisándome los talones.

-Emmett, ¿cómo está? ¿Qué es lo que tiene?

-Alice estás loca, Edward acaba de estar aquí y puede regresar en cualquier momento, si te ve…

-Eso no importa, dime como está ella-Emmett se quedo mudo, miro por encima de mí y vio a Jasper.

-Ya está un poco estable-dijo en un suspiro, me alegre y relaje un poco.

-Y Alec?

-Él está con Lilian, está bien. Carlise la dejo muy malherida, tiene golpes que comenzaron a desaparecer, así que desde antes ya la estaba maltratando. No lo entiendo, porque no huye de él…

-Porque no puede hacerlo-dijo una voz a nuestras espaldas. Sonaba muy autoritaria.

-Carlise-murmuro Rose, me gire y vi al padre de Edward, nunca lo había visto en persona, pero en cuanto lo vi tan relajado y triunfante como si estuviera orgulloso de haberle hecho eso a Bella, me hirvió la sangre y Jasper me tomo por la cintura.

-Sí ella me deja, no solo su vida estará en peligro, la del mocoso también y probablemente la de ustedes igual; no me importaría que fueran amigos del marica que tengo como hijo-dijo dirigiendo a Jasper.

-Ella le ha dado todo, déjela ser feliz. Déjela libre-dijo Rose mirándolo con demasiado odio. Yo no podía creer que fuera padre de Edward, tenía sus rasgos duros y atractivos, su misma estructura aunque un poco más fornido que Ed. Creo que saco más de su mamá y eso lo agradecía.

-Mira…-miro de pies a cabeza a Rose y bufo –Rosalie, si ella no está conmigo; no lo estará con nadie. Puede que me haya dado ya mucho pero es una zorra, una golfa pero es MI GOLFA-dijo enfatizando las palabras.

-Además no me preocuparía de ella si fuera tu. Yo me preocuparía de mi madre y del mocoso al que tanto quieren ustedes y tal vez hasta de no quedarme en la ruina…

-Me está amenazando imbécil…

-Mucho cuidado con esa boca, zorra de etiqueta barata…

-A ella no le habla así-salió mi primo a defenderla; yo no sabía qué hacer. Sabía que el papa de Edward tenía demasiadas influencias en el poder, se movía con los ricos y los que podían hacer todo posible, tenia amistades.

-Bueno muchachito cómo te llamas ah, claro Emmett; mira fulano, todavía no terminas con tu doctorado y tienes una beca cierto? Quieres conservarla, es más quieres conservar tu trabajo aquí y la oportunidad de trabajar en otro hospital. Bueno pues no te metas donde no te llaman; y lo mismo va para ti Alice y Jasper; porque eres el amigo de lo que tengo por hijo; bueno no seré tan cruel contigo y con tu prometida, pero ten mucho cuidado.

-Carlise, no hagas esto.

-Hacer qué? Advertirles algo, solo les doy consejos para que no tengan problemas. Adiós Jasper; tengo que esperar a que alguien me vea salir de aquí.

Y se fue, yo estaba en estado de shock, el no sabía de mi. Y la amenaza era clara para todos incluso para Jasper; ahora entendía un poco lo que sentía Edward y Bella.

Alquilen tiene que hacer justicia por ellos y no permitir que se salgan con la suya…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! A lo mejor tarde pero bueno este es su regalo de Navidad, aunque sea atrasado. Espero les guste y dejen reviews. Que les pareció Carlise? Un completo patán, ya no solo Bella está amenazada, también sus amigos. Que hará Edward? Que sucederá con Tanya? Recuerden que lo ama, en fin. Espero me puedan dejar reviews son mi paga <strong>

**Gracias por los reviews del cap anterior y por sus favoritos y alertar me alegran el día. Los invito a que se den una vuelta por mis otros fics y me den su opinión.**

**Que todos sus propósitos se hagan realidad.**

**Felices fiestas!**

**JimeBellaCullenSalvatore**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes no son míos son de SP yo solo los uso en mi alocada imaginación. Está prohibida su copia parcial o total de este fic. Sean honestos y creen sus propias historias, no roben la imaginación y el trabajo de los demás.**

Carlise lleva a su hijo Edward con Bella para que tenga su primera vez. ¿Qué pasará cuando Edward se enamore de ella? ¿Carlise permitirá que esa relación tenga un futuro? Todos humanos. Pov. Edward

* * *

><p>Salí hecho una fiera del hospital. Me subí a mi coche y maneje a dios sabe dónde, me detuve en un alto y golpe con fuerza el volante. Demonios, porque no la conocí antes? Porque tiene que ser la amante de mi padre? Y porque demonios lo ama? Él jamás la valorará, la tratare siempre como una golfa y ella aun así lo ama. Me alejare de su vida, regresaré y le diré que lamento por todo lo que la he hecho pasar. Sí, eso hare.<p>

Di media vuelta y me encamine de nuevo hacia el hospital; entre en el aparcamiento y vi el coche de mi padre; un momento mi padre…

Lo vi salir del hospital con una sonrisa en la cara, ¿cómo se atrevía a venir después de lo que le hizo, no la he visto pero puedo estar seguro que no se conformó por lo poco que escuche.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunte cuando ya estaba lo bastante cerca.

-Lo mismo puedo decir hijo, yo vine a ver a MI amante, y tú?

-Cómo te atreves a venir después de lo que le has hecho?

-¿Le he hecho? Creo que quisiste decir, lo que le HEMOS hecho, querido hijo mío. Tú me diste el motivo así que es tu culpa también. Si te hubieras conformado con una noche nada más todo sería diferente. Tú estarías a lo mejor con la mujerzuela de Tanya o bueno debería decir tu novia? No te das cuenta hijo, eres igual a mí.

-No, nunca seré como tu-mi voz salía con odio y miedo de él. Estábamos lo bastante cerca como para sentir lo que sentía el otro, y por su mirada y su sonrisa sabía que el percibía mi miedo. El miedo que él implanto desde que era un niño y nunca me quiso, nunca demostró una pisca de amor por mí.

-Hijo más rápido cae un hablador que un cojo; dices que no serías como yo, pero ya lo eres. Te daré unos pequeñísimos ejemplos; yo hago lo que sea para conseguir lo que quiero, y tu también; no recuerdas la ocasión en que le coqueteaste a una maestra para que te exentará del examen final ¿crees que no me entere?- se rio con burla al ver mi cara; eso no se lo dije a nadie, no me sentí bien al hacerlo; pero me faltaban dos decimas –yo golpeo a las mujeres a veces, tu también.

-NO ES CIERTO!-grite enfadado, yo nunca golpearía a una mujer.

-Eso crees? Entonces el golpe de la mejilla de Isabella, fue que causado por su hermano? Después de tu primera vez con mi amante, fui a verla y tenía un golpe en su mejilla-quede en shock, yo ya me había en mi padre, me llene de odio hacía mi mismo.-Hijo has hecho varias cosas que te hacen un doble mío. Sabes acabó de ver a Isabella y creo que después de lo que le pasó no le quedarán ganas de volverte a ver; y si lo hace le irá aun peor.

-Si le planeas hacer algo, mejor házmelo a mí, a ella déjala tranquila; ya la has hecho sufrir, deja que siga con su vida- era capaz de sufrir lo que sea, me lo merecía por haberle hecho esto.

-Hay Edward, en verdad me preguntó si serás mi hijo; ya te hago sufrir a ti. Sufres por tu madre, por tus amigos e incluso has sufrido por la golfa que está luchando por sobrevivir.

Se fue riendo, y yo me quede ahí parado observando la entrada del hospital; indeciso de si entrar o de alejarme de una vez por todas de ella. Mi celular sonó y aun viendo la entrada sin fijarme quien llamaba conteste y en el momento en que escuche su voz me arrepentí.

-Edward, ¿Dónde estás? ¿Te parece si vamos a comer?-Tanya se oía muy entusiasmada y con la ilusión de un amor.

-Tanya; mira ahorita no tengo tiempo. Pero sé que necesito verte….

-En serio Edward? Bueno, podemos vernos para cenar. No tengo nada que hacer; a demás yo también necesito verte y estar contigo y tal vez repetir la maravillosa noche que tuvimos…

-Tanya, necesito verte para hablar contigo; en serio; y te lo diría ahorita para no lastimarte más pero por teléfono sería de poco hombre y aunque a lo mejor que consideres eso cuando hablemos…. Veré si puedo a la hora de ir a comer… en donde puedo pasar por ti.

-Pues estoy en la Universidad; pero si es para lo que creo que es; mejor nos vemos en el café que está en wall-street y Broadway. A las 4:30 y si no llegas no tendrás otra oportunidad para hablarme y aclarar lo que sea que quieras aclarar. Nos vemos Cullen

Si, Tanya ya sabía que es lo que le diría, pero se merecía una explicación; aunque sé que no podre mirarla al hablarle. Por lo pronto ofreceré mi ayuda ya sea para que Bella se pueda ir a otro lado con su hermano; con sus estudios; no sé con algo…

Entre y vi a Jasper y Alice junto con la rubia y Emmett… -Jasper?

-Edward, amigo-se acerco y me saludo. Su mirada trataba de evitar la mía.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Eso en este momento no importa, supongo que debes saber algo…

-No, nadie de su familia lo sabrá. Si se llega a enterar será por Bella no por nosotros-dijo la rubia matándome con la mirada.

-De que hablas?-le pregunte y miraba alternativamente los cuatro rostros que se encontraban enfrente mío. Jasper trataba de no mirarme, Alice me miraba con pena y dolor; mientras que los otros dos solo querían desaparecerme en ese momento.

-Creo que será mejor que te vayas y…

-No hasta que hable con ella; necesito verla. Saber que está bien-la rubia resopló

-Bien? Bien lo estará cuando tu desaparezcas de su vida. Ella ya no necesita verte y no tiene porque verte; tiene suficiente con lo que le han provocado tú y tu asqueroso padre, no sé quién de los dos fue el responsable pero la destrozaron y…-Emmett, la abrazó y la trato de tranquilizar.

-Sé que debo alejarme; pero necesito verla y no me impedirán verla.

-Amigo no creo que sea el momento adecuado, verás… ella…

-Jasper, con todo respeto eres el novio de mi prima, y por eso no te faltaría al respeto, pero eso le corresponde a Bella, y eso si se lo quiere decir.

-Por favor déjenme verla, hablar con ella-Alice, miro a Emmett que me acababa de enterar era su primo, creo que ahora entendía que hacían ellos aquí.

-Está bien, solo por favor ten cuidado; aun está delicada y no queremos correr riesgos-asentí mecánicamente con la cabeza. Me guío a una habitación, entre y vi a Bella y sentí que mi corazón se hacía añicos.

Su rostro estaba algo morado en algunas partes y en otras rojo, su ceja y su labio estaban abiertos; una pierna la tenía vendada y por sus frágiles brazos había cardenales, de diferente tamaño y de diferente color. Escuche sus sollozos y me sentí peor… iba a dar media vuelta, no podía verla más; me alejaría de ella, pero no podía mover mis pies parecía como si me hubiera pegado al cemento.

-Edward?-no podía hablar, ella estaba destrozada. -¿Qué haces aquí?- en cada palabra hacía una mueca.

-Yo… quería decirte que… lamento haberte hecho sufrir…

-Edward, yo tengo que decirte algo, pero no estoy segura de cómo decírtelo-un pequeño suspiro más parecido a un quejido salió de sus labios.

-No digas nada. Lo que debes hacer es descansar y trata de no hablar porque te…

-Estaba embarazada-murmuró Bella interrumpiéndome a media frase. Me quede más estático en mi lugar, mientras observaba como sus hermosos ojos chocolate se inundaban de lágrimas.

Mi mirada se perdió en el infinito, veía como lágrimas caían de los ojos de Bella, como su labio inferior temblaba; ella trataba de morderlo pero el dolor no se lo permitía. Empecé a ver borroso y sentí que mis ojos picaban, trague en seco y una pregunta se instaló en mi mente.

-¿De quién era?-pregunte con voz neutral pero con un toque de frialdad.

-Era mío; de quien más podría ser-dijo entre sollozos y con la voz entrecortada.

Me acerque a ella y en su mirada además de dolor vi miedo –sabes a que me refiero, ¿de quién era ese niño?-dije entre dientes.

-Tuyo, después de tener relaciones contigo, Carlise no me tocó porque pensaba que estaba fértil, y no quería arriesgarse y no había podido verlo por dos días. Y en ese periodo con el único que había estado…

-¿Y cómo sé que si es mío?-murmure indeciso, si era así por culpa de mi padre había perdido a mi hijo…

-Sabes qué?-medio grito y una mueca de dolor cubrió su rostro –puedes creer lo que te venga en gana ya no importa. Mi bebé esta muerto por mi culpa, porque si no me hubiera metido con Carlise ahora no tendría que estar en esta situación.

-Tienes toda la razón ya no importa, mi hijo está muerto…

-No, no era tu hijo, tal vez eras el padre biológico, pero era mi bebé y de nadie más.

-No Isabella te equivocas, también era mi hijo te guste o no. A menos que estés mintiendo y ese supuesto hijo haya sido una farsa o haya sido mi medio hermano, porque vamos andabas con el padre y con el hijo. Te metiste entre un matrimonio feliz, arruinaste la vida de una mujer maravillosa y de un hijo que solo quería un poco de atención por su padre. Destruiste un hogar y por eso no pudiste conservar al bebé. No hubieras sido una buena madre, ni si quiera puedes cuidar por ti misma a tu hermano; para ganar dinero, comida y un techo tienes que estar en una cama y con las piernas abiertas. Querías amarrar a alquilen y claro el hijo parece la mejor opción, no eres más que una zorra Isabella.

-Edward-apenas entendí mi nombre, su voz era un mar de dolor palpable.

-Y solo vine aquí a decirte que lo sentía, pero con esto no lo creo; no eres capaz de cuidar a tu hijo ni siquiera aunque este dentro de ti. Todos me han dicho que me aleje de ti y eso haré porque sé que merezco algo mejor que una puta como pareja. Tu no vales nada Isabella.

Me di media vuelta y me fui de ahí, sentía como mi corazón se rompía pero era lo mejor, a lo mejor no creía ni yo mismo en todo lo que yo había dicho todo eso que ni lo pensaba, pero esa duda siempre estaría en mi mente, quien me asegura que ese bebé era mío. Pero ella tenía razón ya no importaba.

-Edward, qué pasó?-preguntó Jasper en cuanto me vio, yo tenía humor de nada, lo ignoré y salí lo más pronto posible del hospital, me dirigí a mi coche y maneje hasta mi departamento que me había comprado cuando pensé alejarme de mis padres, pero todo cambio cuando mi madre se puso mal por el primer engaño de mi padre.

Llegue y subí como un robot las escaleras, abrí la puerta y me quede parado a la mitad de la sala, sentí como el dolor y el odio llegaban hasta mi garganta formando un nudo, me deje caer de rodillas y apoye mi cabeza entre mis manos, no derrame lágrimas ni grite. Simplemente me quede en esa posición. Tratando de hacerle entender a mi mente y a mi corazón que me alejaría de Isabella, la persona que me hizo creer en el amor.

Después de no sé cuánto tiempo, me levante y fui en busca de Tanya, tenía que hablar con ella lo más pronto posible, a lo mejor y me terminaría odiando por eso; pero necesitaba saber ella que nunca podría haber nada de nosotros.

Llegue al lugar donde tendría lugar la cita y vi que ella ya estaba ahí.

-Hola Tanya, perdona la tardanza…

-No, yo llegue temprano-dijo interrumpiéndome

-Seré rápido para no quitarte más tiempo del que ya te he quitado, verás…

-Creo que sé que es lo que me dirás, que fue un error lo que pasó entre nosotros y que me olvide de ti, cierto?-no dije nada, Tanya no era nada tonta –bueno te ahorre todo el discurso, quería ver si en verdad me lo dirías a la cara. Pero sabes que aun así eres un muy poco hombre Cullen. Y solo te diré que te amo, aunque para ti eso no valga la pena; pero es la verdad solo que ahora seguiré adelante mientras tú haces lo que sea que vayas a hacer con la mierda de vida que tienes- se levantó de su silla, me quede con la boca abierta por lo fuerte que se había mostrado o por lo fuerte que se volvió.

-Ah y una cosa más, vete al averno porque ahí es en donde deben estar los cabrones como tú-y lo siguiente que sentí fue su mano al estrellarse contra mi mejilla; me lo merecía sentí todas las miradas puestas en mi. Pague la cuenta y salí de ese lugar.

Me dirigí a casa y vi a mamá en la sala leyendo, me acerque a ella me examinó.

-Mamá me voy de la casa, iré a Italia con mis primos Felix y Demetri; seguiré con mis estudios.

-¿por qué hijo? ¿Algo te pasó? ¿Puedo ir contigo?- la voz de mi mamá sonó bastante preocupada, y qué más quisiera llevarme a mamá lejos de mi padre, pero este viaje quería hacerlo solo. Lo necesitaba, todo lo que mi padre dijo era verdad, me estaba volviendo como él y yo no quería eso.

-Mamá este viaje tengo que hacerlo solo, necesito algo de tiempo lejos de aquí. Mamá si quieres un buen libro para escapar puedes leer el segundo de mi repisa. Ahora iré a hacer mi maleta-ella era bueno entendiendo claves, las usábamos todo el tiempo, y en ese libró tenía una copia de una llave y la dirección de mi apartamento.

Subí y empaque mi maleta mientras que llamaba al aeropuerto para pedir un boleto para Italia. Escribí una rápida carta para Jasper.

_Amigo, lamento que la no haya ido a decirte hasta pronto, pero ya no puedo más. No sé quién soy y necesito encontrarme y alejarme de todo lo que está pasando. Sé que iba a ser padre, sé que amo a Isabella pero ella ama a mi padre y yo no puedo ver como la va destruyendo. Cuida de ella y de su hermano y si necesitas algo dile a mi madre que ella me lo hará saber. Me desconectare de todo y en verdad espero que algún día te vuelva a ver ya casado con Alice._

_Cuídate hermano y hasta pronto._

Me despedí de mi madre y me fui de ese lugar, tenía que alejarme de todo… incluso del amor de mi vida… Isabella… solo espero que esto sea lo correcto…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Aquí estoy con nuevo cap, perdonen la tardanza pero con el cole y mis talleres casi no tengo tiempo. Ahora cree una nueva cuenta de facebook donde solo es dedicada al mundo Twilight, búsquenme como Jime Cullen Salvatore; y manden un mensaje donde me digan que son lectoras ya que si no viene eso o que trabajan en fanfiction ya sea lectoras, escritoras o solamente fanfiction no las aceptare, esto lo hago para solamente tener personas que amen este mundo como yo.<strong>

**En este face está la portada de este fic, y de otro más Amor del Vampiro. Me gustaría que se den una vuelta por mis otros fics, y les pido que no me abandonen tal vez tarde pero no abandonare mis fics :D Gracias por sus alertas, favoritos y reviews; que dicen llegamos a los 75?**

**Ahora que les pareció? La noticia del embarazo fue impactante cierto? Y Nuestro Edward se va por un tiempo? Carlise se alejará de ella? Díganme que opinan, y aunque sea díganme un hola, o me gusto :D Lleguemos a los 75 :D**

**Nunca dejen de soñar JimeBellaCullenSalvatore: D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes no son míos son de SP yo solo los uso en mi alocada imaginación. Está prohibida su copia parcial o total de este fic. Sean honestos y creen sus propias historias, no roben la imaginación y el trabajo de los demás.**

Carlise lleva a su hijo Edward con Bella para que tenga su primera vez. ¿Qué pasará cuando Edward se enamore de ella? ¿Carlise permitirá que esa relación tenga un futuro? Todos humanos. Pov. Edward

* * *

><p><em>Inicio del Flash Back<em>

-_Diga…_

_-Edward ¿Dónde rayos estás? ¿Crees que con irte solucionarás todo? ¿No te das cuenta de lo que le puedes causar a Bella? Cuando más necesita amor, tú decides irte ¿Qué te sucede? No que la amabas y que no se que más tonterías dijiste. Por favor Edward, aunque ella haya dicho que solo era su hijo, ese ser también era tuyo, y en vez de darle tu apoyo, la abandonas…._

_-¡Jasper cállate! Mierda por favor deténganse aquí, yo llegó después-les dije a mis primos, ya íbamos rumbo a la hacienda; ellos asintieron y detuvieron el coche, no estábamos lejos recordaba el lugar, me baje del coche y camine fuera del camino._

_-Jasper, te pareces a Alice…_

_-Deja tus bromas a un lado, tu madre me acaba de dar la carta, Bella está…_

_-No la menciones_

_-¿Qué?-esta vez fue la voz de Alice –déjame a mi Jasper, después le hablas a tu amigo. ¿Qué no la mencione? O perdona a lo mejor no quieres escuchar que perdió a un bebé, un bebé de ambos…_

_-Alice basta. No quiero saber más, ella podrá salir adelante; es fuerte y si necesita ayuda se la puedo dar, y ya lo estoy haciendo. La estoy dejando en paz, sin mí a su lado puede dejar a mi padre si lo desea y sino bueno puede ser feliz con ese maldito._

_-Que mierda dices Edward por favor. ¿Tú crees que ella lo ama? Esa es la más grande mentira que te he escuchado decir. ¿Sabes qué? has lo que quieras; Bella cuenta con las personas indicadas para que pueda salir adelante. Pero en verdad me pregunto si tan siquiera la llegaste a querer un poco, y que te quede claro algo, ella te amo a ti- y la llamada se colgó._

_Camine hacia la hacienda, llegue y salude a mis tíos, supongo que algo les habían dicho mis primos porque cuando me retire a la habitación que siempre me asignaban no objetaron nada._

_Jasper me mando un e-mail donde me preguntaba donde estaba y que no podría llamarme por Alice._

_No le conteste en el momento, solo me quede viendo la pantalla. Sabía que ella iba a estar bien, ella era fuerte y si quería podía dejar a mi padre. Mi madre iba a hacer lo correcto lo vi en su mirada. Mi amigo mientras tuviera a Alice no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Yo… no sabía si iba a estar bien, pero bueno vale la pena intentarlo…_

_Fin del Flash Back_

De eso hacía ya dos años, dos años en los que habían sucedido algunas cosas que marcaron mi vida, otras no tanto. Entre ellas y una de las más importantes, mi padre… él quebró y murió en un accidente de auto cuando se quedó sin un centavo en el bolsillo. Mi madre para ese tiempo ya se había separado de él; de dónde sacó la fuerza, no me interesa. Solo sé que cuando ocurrió esa separación ella volvió a sonreír y creo que como nunca lo había hecho.

Otra era que Jasper y Alice apenas se casarían este año, ¿por qué dejaron pasar tanto? Bueno aun no estaban listos, Alice quería terminar de estudiar y después casarse, Jasper no objeto nada, acepto lo que Alice le dijo con tal de que al final se queden juntos y casados, no le importaba cuanto tiempo tardaría.

Otra parte importante de mi vida es que encontré a una chica italiana, Raquel; primero fuimos amigos y congeniamos bastante bien; ella sabía muy poco de lo que viví con Isabella pero se lo dije cuando me di cuenta de que me interesaba más que como una amiga; ella entendió y no preguntó más de lo que le dije y agradecí por ello.

No había logrado olvidarme por completo de Isabella pero estando con ella podía olvidar un poco todo esa parte de mi vida que trataba de enterrar en el pasado donde pertenecía.

Lo demás bueno es irrelevante, cosas que pasan a lo mejor en la mayoría de los adolescentes; fiestas, bajas notas, estudios, altas notas, deportes, equipos, amigos y familia.

-Hay hijo me da mucho gusto que te hayas graduado y en algo que te gusta-mi madre desbordaba lágrimas de felicidad, porque sí a pesar de todo logre graduarme y limpiamente sin trampas ni ningún tipo de arreglo.

-Gracias mamá-y gracias también a ti papá. Sí a él le debía algunas cosas, como que siempre me obligaba a esforzarme más para tratar de llamar un poco su atención; las costumbres no se olvidan… También me enseñó a no conformarme con nada, siempre buscar ser el mejor; claro que no hice la segunda parte que él decía, de ser el mejor cueste lo que cueste y sin importar los demás… esa parte no era mi favorita y por obvias razones no la aplique.

-Ahora que harás?-preguntó Jasper

-Bueno, creo que ya comenzaré a trabajar en mi pequeña empresa; publicidad desde casa-sonreí con esa parte.

-Así que siempre si te irás-afirmo mi primo Felix, Demetri estaba atrás hablando con mis tíos.

-Siento que aquí ya aprendí lo que debía aprender; además mi casa no estará en un lugar; planeo viajar mucho… a menos que haya una muy buena razón para quedarme en algún lugar.

-¿Yo no sería esa razón?-la voz de Raquel a mis espaldas me hizo sonreír más.

-No lo sé, pensé que querías viajar-dije dándome la vuelta y sonriéndole abiertamente, mientras estiraba los brazos para rodearla con ellos.

-Tienes razón solo por eso estoy contigo porque pagaras mi tan amado viaje-y se empezó a reír, yo no pude evitarlo y en vez de sentiré ofendido reí con ella; era una cosa que me encantaba, podía contagiar su sonrisa con gran facilidad.

Después de unas cuantas charlas más y de saludos nos fuimos a la reunión de graduación o fiesta como quieran verlo; iba acompañado de dos hermosas mujeres de cada brazo; mi madre y mi novia. Nos dirigimos hacía nuestra mesa y comenzó la cena, platicamos amenamente, Jasper se excusó un momento para salir.

-Edward, baila conmigo esa canción-dijo mi madre extendiendo su mano hacía mi; amaba bailar no le podía negar ese baile a mi madre. Me disculpe con Raquel y ella solo sonrío y me animo con la mano; Demetri le dijo algo al oído y ambos rieron, fulmine a mi primo con la mirada y camine hacía mi madre que yacía junto a la pista de baile.

La guié al centro de la pista y comenzamos a bailar, era rock & roll, ambos amábamos ese ritmo y mi madre tenía un don para el baile, me sentía Travolta en la pista, mi mamá reía sin parar y le hacía caras para ver por más tiempo su rostro cuando reía. No podía creer como había podido mi padre engañarla si era perfecta…

Acabo la canción y nos fuimos a la mesa de nuevo; vi una cabellera bastante conocida…-¿Alice?- pregunte incrédulo y deseando que no fuera una visión mía; como había extrañado a ese duende lleno de energía.

-Claro a quién más esperabas, a lado de Jasper-dijo parándose y abrazándome, bueno saltándome encima para abrazarme.

-Enana, como extrañe a mi hermana postiza-iba a revolver su cabello que sabía le había costado trabajo peinarse.

-No vas a arruinar mi obra de arte-dijo deteniendo mi mano en el camino; reí y levante mis manos a modo de rendición y de oferta de paz, ella río y me dio un golpe amistoso en mi brazo.

-Deja te presentó, ellos son mis primos Felix, Demetri y mis tíos Aro y Sulspicia. Y bueno él es Jasper y ella es Esme mi madre y esa mujer que ves es Raquel mi hermosa novia- estaba riendo por mi ocurrencia de presentarle a mi madre y a Jasper pero esa risa desapareció cuando dije que era de mi Raquel.

-Tu… tu novia?

-Sí Alice, mi novia; ¿algún problema?- me encamine hacía Raquel, que hacía unos momentos tenía la mano extendida y estaba sonriendo. Ahora miraba confundida a Alice y a mí.

-No, es sólo que me sorprendió mucho la noticia, perdona mi grosería. Soy Alice-dijo extendiendo su mano hacía mi novia, ella asintió y le sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado. Se sumergió en una plática con Jasper, donde me pude dar cuenta él estaba tratando de calmarla.

-¿Quién es ella, Edward?-preguntó Raquel aprovechando que nadie prestaba atención.

-Ella es la prometida de Jasper-conteste tratando de ignorar a lo que realmente se refería.

-Edward no lo hagas… ¿ella tiene algo que ver con Isabella?-algo que agradecía es que nunca la insultó, aunque estaba casi seguro que no le agradaba hablar de ella.

-Sí, ella es su amiga-ella no dijo nada, se quedó pensando y asintió con la cabeza.

-Eso explica un poco su reacción al verme.

-Pero no le prestes mucha atención a eso-trate de buscar la manera de sacarla de ese pensamiento.

-Tranquilo no es como si vaya armar una escena, sabes que detesto eso además se que tu e Isabella tuvieron su historia y sé que no es tan fácil borrarla ya que iba a ser madre de un hijo tuyo-aparte la mirada cuando mencionó a mi hijo; si después de bastante tiempo pude decirle mi hijo; ella sabía de eso también como es algo lógico.

-Bailamos-dije tratando de cambiar de tema, no me agradaba hablar sobre ese pequeño ser que murió por mi culpa, si yo era el culpable de que Isabella hubiera terminado en el hospital.

-No lo eres, tratemos de dejar eso a un lado, en verdad lamento haberlo sacado al tema-dijo ella dándose cuenta del rumbo que tomaban mis pensamientos. Me besó e hizo que tratará de dejar ese tema a un lado, nunca olvidaba el hecho de que iba a ser padre.

La velada transcurrió y Alice no volvió a mostrarse como lo hizo en un principio con Raquel y lo agradecí interiormente. Cuando acabó la velada me despedí de todos, y subí al auto con mamá y Raquel. Mi madre insistió en irse con mis tíos pero no iba a permitirlo, solo iría a dejar a Raquel y regresaría a la hacienda.

-Hasta luego Esme-se despidió Raquel.

La acompañe hasta la puerta de su casa. –Nos vemos pasado mañana entonces-dio ella dándome un casto beso en los labios y entrando a su casa, en eso su madre salió, me despedí de ella y regrese al auto.

-Es una buena chica-dijo mi madre en cuanto prendí en coche.

-Si lo sé, no te molesta que regrese con nosotros?-le pregunte por milésima vez durante el tiempo que estaba aquí.

-No hijo, lo bueno es que habla inglés sino tendrían una gran problema de comunicación-ambos reímos –aunque con lo inteligente que es mi hijo, que aprendió a hablar italiano desde muy pequeño, creo que no hubiera habido ningún problema.

-Gracias mamá. Ayudó bastante que ellos se hubieran venido de Estados Unidos, por eso no le molesta nada regresar a su país- entre en el terreno que abarcaba la hacienda y sus alrededores; nos bajamos del coche una vez que lo deje estacionado.

-Me voy a descansar, estoy muerta de cansancio-dijo mi mamá en cuanto entramos en la hacienda.

Asentí y ella se fue, yo me dirigí hacia mi cuarto también estaba muy cansado. En cuanto mi cabeza toco mi almohada caí en un sueño profundo, donde una niña con ojos cafés, risos largos cobrizos corría alegremente por un parque… así me imaginaba a mi bebé, yo imaginaba que era una hermosa niña, con ojos y mejillas como las de Isabella, sonrojadas en todo momento; su cabellos largo y ondulado como el de ella, que sacara mi tono de cabello y lo único de mi; todo lo demás que fuera como ella; una mini-Isabella.

…-….

Baje a desayunar y ya estaban todos abajo. –Dormilón, hasta que te dignas a bajar con nosotros-dijo bromeando Felix. Sonreí en lo que me servía cereal en un plato.

-Hermano, te tengo una buena noticia-dijo Jasper en cuanto me senté, lo mire para animarlo a que continuara –tengo ya un cliente que necesita ayuda con un restaurante que pondrá, necesita que sea llamativo y necesita publicidad…

-Jasper, hare publicidad pero de programas, películas, productos y cosas así no de un restaurante…

-Es que no me has dejado terminar, la chef es una de las más sonadas en California, y va a poner su propio restaurante, necesita promocionarlo. Con ella te puedes dar a conocer, es un buen comienzo créeme Edward-sonaba tan convencido que bueno no tenía nada que perder.

-De acuerdo, pasado mañana voy a California para verla. Por lo pronto mañana voy a instalarme en casa.

El día transcurrió sin mayores contratiempos, preparamos todo para regresarnos; me despedí de mis amigos, ya que partiría a primera hora de la mañana.

….-….

-Promete que vas a escribirnos hermana-le decía mi tío a mi madre.

-Claro que sí, no creas que te libras tan rápido de mi-dijo ella riendo y tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

-Eso dijiste la última vez-dijo él con reclamo.

-Eso fue hace mucho… además ya quedó en el pasado-se abrazaron y mejor aparte mi mirada era demasiado ver eso, era cuando deseaba tener un hermano o hermana.

-Bien, ya es hora vámonos-dijo mi madre, nos encaminamos hacia nuestra puerta para abordar.

-No puedo creer que vaya a regresar a mi país-dijo Raquel emocionada, parecía una niña chiquita, amaba la emoción que se le veía en la cara.

Fue un viaje largo, pero cuando al fin llegamos, nos encaminamos hacia nuestra casa, Jasper y Alice se fueron por su cuenta, Raquel se quedaría con nosotros, mi departamento no era un huevito o un departamento de soltero, era de dos pisos y bastante grande.

-Si que es grande-dijo Raquel en cuanto entró.

-Ven te lo mostraré-le dije una vez que deje las maletas en el cuarto de cada uno de nosotros.

Le mostré cada rincón del departamento después de todo sería su hogar por un tiempo, solo en lo que me hacía notar como publicista independiente y ya después de eso haríamos nuestro viaje por el mundo como habíamos dicho.

Acomodé una par de cosas y revise mi oficina-estudio, cheque que todo estuviera bien, y prepare algunas cosas para mañana, en el avión Jasper me dio la dirección de donde sería la cita con esta clienta, termine de arreglar mis cosas y me fui a dormir.

…-…

-¿Cómo a qué hora regresarías?-preguntó Raquel mientras me despedía de ella.

-No sé, pero les llamaré. Ustedes vayan y diviértanse-dije dándole un beso a ambas.

-Claro que lo haremos-dijo mi madre con una sonrisa, las deje en la playa y me dirigí al lugar acordado.

Cuando llegué vi el lugar, estaba en buena zona, y era bastante grande, aun estaba un poco en construcción pero se veía bien. Pregunte por la señorita Dwyer, me indicaron que estaba en la parte de atrás. Camine hacía allí y ella estaba de espaldas, su cabello parecía el de…

-Jefa, ya llegó el publicista-dijo el joven que me indicó el camino.

-Gracias Paul-dijo ella… su voz… se dio la vuelta y cuando la vi no podía creerlo…

-¿Isabella?

* * *

><p><strong>Hola aquí estoy con un cap más que me costó mucho trabajo. Que opinan? Soy un asco? Sigo? Cambio? Díganme su punto de vista, es muy importante para mí. <strong>

**Me preguntó que les paso en el capitulo anterior, que acaso no les gusto? **

**Otra cosa que quiero decir es que ya va a llegar a su fin esta historia; y espero subir el cap de Instituto Sol de Media Noche este fin de semana.**

**Comenten en mi único pago :D y gracias a los reviews y favoritos y alertas que me llegaron del capítulo anterior**

**Saludos, JimeBellaCullenSalvatore**

**P.D: Mi nueva cuenta de facebook es mi nombre de autora y déjenme un mensaje para saber que son lectoras: D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes no son míos son de SP yo solo los uso en mi alocada imaginación. Está prohibida su copia parcial o total de este fic. Sean honestos y creen sus propias historias, no roben la imaginación y el trabajo de los demás.**

Carlise lleva a su hijo Edward con Bella para que tenga su primera vez. ¿Qué pasará cuando Edward se enamore de ella? ¿Carlise permitirá que esa relación tenga un futuro? Todos humanos. Pov. Edward

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno, yo soy el que ayudara a la propaganda de este restaurante- respondí un poco incomodo y tratando de ignorar los deseos que tenía de estrecharla entre mis brazos y besar sus labios que me pedían a gritos que los volviera a saborear.

-Oh! Bien, pues dime que necesitas para que puedas empezar- _a ti_ quise decirle.

-Pues por el momento ver el lugar, que me digas el nombre del restaurante y si tienes una idea en mente de lo que sea me lo digas.

-De acuerdo; sígueme y ten cuidado de donde pisas.

Se encamino hacia la parte de atrás del lugar, cuando escucho mis risas burlonas se dio la vuelta para encararme -¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?- me preguntó algo molesta.

-Es que veo que veo que no has perdido el toque, pero la verdad es que no me interesa…

-Oye yo no te traje a la bodega para lo que estás pensando, te traje para que vieras algo de lo que tengo en mente para mi restaurante- vi dolor en sus hermosos ojos, se hizo a un lado abriendo la puerta y encendiendo la luz, me indico que entrara y vi varios bocetos y cuadros así como cajas empacadas.

Entre y vi los cuadros, todos eran de paisajes hermosos, ella me tendió unos bocetos mientras se iba detrás de un estante a tomar no sé que… pase los 3 bocetos que me dio una y otra vez; los dibujos eran bueno pero no sabía si serían los correctos…

-¿Qué vas a vender?-le pregunte una vez que regreso con una como carpeta en mano y otros como bocetos. -¿Puedo?-le pregunte señalando los otros bocetos.

-Oh no, estos no son para el restaurante, son para otra cosa. Y se va a dar comida italiana en mi restaurante, pero quiero que se asemeje un poco a la naturaleza, no se algo nuevo y diferente-asentí con la cabeza pensando en varias posibilidades.

-De acuerdo, dame 20 y te muestro algunas ideas que se me ocurren-ella asintió.

Mi teléfono sonó y al mirar la pantalla sonreí –nos vemos luego Isabela- salí de esa habitación y me aleje unos pasos. –Hola linda.

-Hola, llamaba para saber si vas a venir a comer.

-No creo Raquel, pero necesito que me hagas un favor, dile a Jasper que me debe una…

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunto confundida.

-Solo dile eso y después te cuento.

-De acuerdo nos vemos al rato. Te amo Edward.

-Yo también preciosa.

Me gire para ir de regreso a la bodega y preguntarle a Isabela donde podría trabajar, ella estaba a unos pasos de mi, mirando su restaurante aun en construcción con gran ilusión.

-Disculpa pero donde puedo trabajar?

-Ah claro, ven- camino delante de mi.

-Aquí tendrás tu espacio- me mostro un despacho, entre y me acomode en el escritorio, organice un poco lo que iba a ocupar, saque mi Tablet que siempre llevaba conmigo y mi cuaderno.

-Bien cerrare la puerta, si necesitas algo no dudes en pedirlo- y sin más cerró la puerta.

Hice unos cuantos trazos en mi cuaderno y Tablet donde me esforcé en mostrar más los colores que podríamos usar. La idea que se me ocurrió es que podría poner las mesas y demás de forma que pareciera que las mesas y sillas vienen desde el suelo, para eso debería poner como pasto sintético y adornos florares donde de algunos formen las lámparas. Pero su restaurante se me ocurre más para una velada romántica que para que este abierto todo el día.

Salí del pequeño despacho y busque a Isabela con la mirada, la vi a sentada en lo que sería la barra viendo unos papeles en una carpeta y mirando su teléfono. Me detuve a mirarla atentamente; si su cabello antes era largo, ahora lo estaba más, seguía de la misma estatura y seguía igual de delgada, parecía como si el tiempo no le hubiera hecho ningún cambio.

-¿Bella?-preguntó un sujeto como de unos 20 años.

-Hola Dimitri-contesto ella demasiado emocionada. -¿Cómo estas?

-Bien, aunque estaría mejor si me dijeras que si.

-Dimitri yo…

-Si lo sé, aun no sabes. Pero bueno yo en realidad vine a invitarte a comer o cenar, ¿qué te parece?

-No lo se, Alec…

-Oh pero no te preocupes si es a cenar hay un lugar donde puede ir él. Y si es a comer pues también porque no.

-Isabela…-no pude evitarlo, algo en mi tenía ganas de alejarla de ese sujeto.

Ella me miro y vi su en su rostro desilusión –lo lamento, ahora no tengo tiempo-el tal Dimitri me miro y yo solo pude sonreír. –Pero para la cena me encantaría ir, a las 8 pasas por mi?- mi sonrisa se fue a la mierda.

-Claro que si Bells, espero que Alec aguante-le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa y desee que esa sonrisa fuera dirigida hacia mi.

Se despidió de ella dándole un beso cerca de los labios, para este momento mis labios estaban apretados en una línea tensa. Me di media vuelta y fui a la oficina que me había otorgado Isabela. Estaba enfadado y celoso, celoso porque ella tenía a alguien que podía hacerla feliz y enfadado conmigo mismo por tener esos sentimientos y ganas de romperle la cara de niño bonito al imbécil ese. Y más porque no debería sentir nada de esto, porque tengo novia y planeo casarme con ella, tenía el anillo y demás aunque no le había pedido nada, planeaba hacerlo.

-¡Edward!-gritó Isabela, me gire a verla y tenía el seño fruncido –parece que te quedaste en otro planeta, llevo como cinco minutos hablándote-me respondió cuando vio que mi atención estaba puesta en ella.

-Si, algo así me paso-aparte mi mirada de ella, y trate de no voltear a verla no sabía de lo que era capaz si hacía eso. –Toma es más o menos la idea que se me ocurre, pero para eso siento que sería mejor si ofreciera cenas tu restaurante.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó, mirando los trazos que hice y a mi alternativamente.

-Bueno pon lo en tu mente así: un restaurante en una muy buena zona, de noche; con el letrero son luces de tono que te inspiren una buena velada, la comida italiana y el lugar que te haga sentir que estas a mitad de un campo- inconscientemente me fui acercando a ella hasta quedar frente a frente, su respiración se hizo irregular.

-Suena bien-dijo después de un momento y pestañeando a la vez que se iba alejando de mi. Sonreí al ver su reacción.

-Pero más o menos cuanto me costará todo lo necesario para eso

-Pues no se muy bien, preguntaré y mañana te traigo el presupuesto.

-Bien-sonrió mirando los bocetos. –me podrías mostrar en físico tu idea?

-Muéstrame donde planeas poner las mesas.

Pasamos una gran habitación y por las conexiones que vi, supuse que sería la cocina, llegamos a un gran espacio, donde unos momentos antes estaba sentada ella en la barra.

-Bueno, esta será la barra, y aquí quiero poner las mesas, en todo este espacio-me adelante unos pasos, aun estaban arreglando, había unos pilares y en si lo que estaban haciendo era pintar las paredes. Mire el techo el cual era transparente dejando ver el cielo, tenía unas como vigas de madera, lo que le daba un toque especial, me lo imagine de acuerdo a mi idea y en verdad me agradaba.

Le empecé a señalar un poco donde podría poner la decoración, en las esquinas pondría unos arboles y de ahí podrían salir unas ramas las cuales formarían las lámparas del lugar y de ahí también podrían salir unas ramas que formaran en las columnas unas enredaderas. Las mesas y las sillas darían la impresión de ser parte de la naturaleza y que el piso fuera de madera ayudaba bastante.

-Wow, eres realmente bueno en esto. Jasper me pidió que te diera algo aparte de tu pago por esto que sé que no estudiaste precisamente para decorador de interiores.

-Acaso me darás el honor de meterme en tu cama? Ese será mi pago?-pregunte irónico mirándola, su mirada pacífica se volvió llena de odio y un atisbo de dolor.

-Edward en verdad eres un imbécil. Lo que ocurrió en un pasado, ahí se quedó; cometí muchos errores de los cuales me arrepiento, pero tengo ya suficiente con lo que ocurrió en mi vida y que lleve eso en mi mente como que ahora tú vengas y me hagas recordar constantemente todo mi pasado. No necesito que alguien más me recuerde que por culpa de mi estupidez alguien inocente cobró toda la mierda que tenía que cobrar yo-sus manos se dirigieron a su vientre y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Isabela yo…

-Edward… cállate-me miró y vi en su rostro lágrimas. Me tendió un folder el cual tome, y vi como ella se daba media vuelta y desaparecía rumbo a la bodega.

Me sentí mal, jure que no le provocaría más dolor y parece que no puedo hacerla cumplir, la seguí y cuando entre en la bodega la vi hincada viendo a la nada y llorando, se abrazaba así misma como si quisiera evitar que se rompiera.

Me acerque a ella y la abrace; ella se recargo en mi pecho y no dejo de repetir que era su culpa y eso me partía el corazón porque no solo era su culpa, yo misma me sentía culpable de la muerte de… de nuestro hijo.

-Perdóname Edward-dijo entre sollozos –perdóname por no saber defender a nuestro hijo, por favor perdóname.

-Isabela no es solo tu culpa, yo… yo debí de haber estado ahí. Pero no lo entiendo ¿por qué no me dijiste nada?

-Porque ni se quiera yo sabía de la existencia de ese pequeñín.

Ya se había calmado un poco pero seguía sollozando, su rostro quedó tan cerca del mío que no me pude resistir y corte la poca distancia que nos separaba y la bese, ella me respondió y poco a poco el beso se fue elevando de nivel.

Mis manos viajaron a su cintura y mis dedos comenzaron a jugar con el borde de su playera, ella enredo sus dedos en mi cabello y tiro de él, con lo que provocó que me prendiera más. Sentí como mi miembro comenzaba a despertar… y sentía que debía detener esto hasta que…

-Edward, ámame. Te necesito por favor haz me tuya-su respiración irregular y su tono de voz hicieron que la poca cordura que me quedaba se fuera a la mierda, y que dejara de pensar con la cabeza, y empezará a pensar con otra cabeza que tenía pero más abajo y que estaba más despierta que nunca.

Volvió a besarme y gustoso le respondí el beso, mis manos se metieron debajo de su playera y el sentir su piel sentí que estaba en el paraíso y con un hermoso ángel. Ella comenzó a desabotonar mi camisa y al terminar sus manos viajaron por mi pecho, yo tire de su playera dejando su sostén de encaje azul que se le veía estupendo, comencé a acariciar sus pechos por sobre su sujetador y busque a tientas el broche para quitárselo, cuando lo encontré me deshice de esa pequeña prenda que no me caía bien en esos momentos. La comencé a inclinar hasta dejarla acostada sobre el suelo, hice un camino de besos desde su boca, pasando por su mandíbula su cuello y llegando a mi paraíso sus pechos, los cuales bese, acaricie y mordí y seguí bajando por su plano abdomen guiado por sus gemidos, desabroche sus pantalones y se los quite al igual que su ropa interior. La seguí besando en sus pechos y sus caderas buscaban algo de fricción…

-Edward te… necesito… ya-no necesite mas, me aparte de ella y me quite mis pantalones junto con mi ropa interior, ella me miro de arriba abajo y se lamio los labios, mire sus ojos y los vi todavía llorosos, me incline y me acomode en su entrada; nos miramos a los ojos y viéndola me fui introduciendo en ella, estaba demasiado estrecha y húmeda y cuando la llene por completo me sentí en casa, y gimiendo los dos por la sensación comencé a moverme marcándole un ritmo el cual siguió.

-Te extrañe… y mucho- no le respondí porque no podía decir nada, fui aumentando el ritmo y sentí como sus paredes se iban apretando más entorno a mi; ella gemía y decía incoherencias entre ellas que la perdonara, y lo mucho que según esto me extraño.

Lanzó un pequeño grito cuando alcanzo el clímax y enterró sus pequeñas uñas en mi espalda, minutos después llegue yo. Me deje caer sobre ella y mientras nuestras respiraciones se calmaban, sentí como sus manos me acariciaban el cabello.

Una vez calmado, salí de ella y comencé a vestirme poco a poco la coherencia llegaba a mi mente, y un rostro apareció en mi cabeza a la vez que me iba vistiendo… Renata…

-Edward…

-No, no digas nada… esto no debió pasar… lo siento, pero creo que ambos estábamos en nuestros cinco minutos de depresión. Mira yo tengo una relación y no planeo terminarla por…

-¿Por alguien como yo? Vamos Edward dilo, no terminarías una relación por mi, es más no andarías jamás conmigo porque no valgo la pena, no?- comenzó a vestirse.

-No yo no me refería a eso…

-Claro, entonces a que te referías? Sabes que… olvídalo. Ya sabes donde queda la puerta-vi que se iba a ir, y no podía dejar las cosas como estaban.

La tome del brazo y la gire para que me viera –no quiero que esto acabe así…

-Edward algo no puede terminar si nunca tuvo un principio. Y déjame decirte que nunca existió un nosotros- y sin mas se zafó de mi agarre y se fue.

¿Por qué tuve que volver a encontrarla? ¿Por qué?

**Hola un nuevo cap., sé que tarde años pero no me abandonen. Díganme que les pareció el rencuentro, parece que Edward vive confundido por todo, o ustedes que opinan. Que piensan de Renata. Y para las que se pregunten por Dimitri, va a aparecer un poco más en esta parte de la historia. Espero sus opiniones e ideas son mi alimento, paga y fuerte :D**

**Gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos que me han dado. Quiero decirles que me dedicare a este fic un poco más. Las invito a que lean mis otros fics y me digan su punto de vista. Y también quiero decirles que ando trabajando en un sitio web, aun no he podido publicarlo problemitas técnicos haha. No de hecho espero en estas vacaciones poder subirlo a la red.**

**Bueno sin más que decir me despido por el momento y espero poder subir un cap. pronto. Saludos besos y vivan la vida porque solo se puede vivir una vez.**

**JimeBellaCullenSalvatore**


	10. Chapter 10: Editado

**Los personajes no son míos son de SP yo solo los uso en mi alocada imaginación. Está prohibida su copia parcial o total de este fic. Sean honestos y creen sus propias historias, no roben la imaginación y el trabajo de los demás.**

Carlise lleva a su hijo Edward con Bella para que tenga su primera vez. ¿Qué pasará cuando Edward se enamore de ella? ¿Carlise permitirá que esa relación tenga un futuro? Todos humanos. Pov. Edward

* * *

><p><strong><em>Importante: Por favor lean la nota del final, hay aclaraciones importantes. Y la parte de Renata Pov. está editada; cambie un poco algo; lean por fa. Y por supuesto denme su opinión. :D<em>**

-Hola amor-me saludo Renata en cuanto cruce la puerta. ¿Cómo la vería a la cara después de lo que había hecho?

-Hola.

-Creo que a alguien no le fue bien-dijo abrazándome en cuanto estuvo cerca de mi -¿Tan mal estuvo?-dijo después de darme un beso en los labios y ver que no le respondía.

-Mmm… algo así; el restaurante se ve que tendrá un buen futuro, la dueña se ve que tiene talento…- y vaya tremendo talento que tenía. –Renata perdóname

-¿Por qué habría de perdonarte?-pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

-Es que no me siento muy bien; me iré a acostar…

-Oh claro… no quieres que te de algo, no se tal vez un masaje; a lo mejor es estrés-dijo volviendo a besarme en los labios esta vez capturando mi labio en el proceso. Me volvió a besar y con demasiada insistencia, le respondí el beso y ella poco a poco lo fue elevando de nivel; note como se comenzaba a excitar, y una parte de mi decía que la detuviera, pero mi pene pensó otra cosa y me deje llevar.

La tome de las caderas y la lleve hasta la habitación, ella buscaba fricción y con eso solo nos excitábamos mas ambos. La bese en el cuello y ahí me quede en lo que caminaba, ella reía y gemía mientras me tomaba fuertemente del cuello. Cuando por fin logramos llegar hasta la habitación la acomode sobre la cama, bese el inicio de sus pechos pero ella tenía otros planes, hizo que nos giráramos y así quedó sobre mí. Me desabrochó la camisa y beso casi con devoción mi cuerpo, cerré los ojos y me imagine que era otra persona, una mujer con cabello largo y castaño que caía sobre suaves ondas, unos ojos castaños con un hermoso color chocolate… Isabella…

-¡Edward!-el grito de Renata me saco de mi ensoñación –La viste? O fuiste con alguien que se parecía a ella? –me pregunto con dolor.

-¿De qué hablas?

-De que tienes gloss en el cuello de la camisa, en que me acabas de llamar Isabela, y que hueles como si hubieras tenido sexo y a fresas, lo cual es un aroma de mujer.

-Yo…

-Solo dilo, prefiero eso a que…

-Si la vi, y si estuve con ella. Isabela es la dueña del restaurante al cual Jasper me pidió que fuera.

Se quito de mi regazo y se sentó en la cama, no me miro vi que movía los labios y respiraba larga y detenidamente.

-Tu la sigues queriendo-no me lo pregunto lo afirmo.

-No Renata, no la quiero y tampoco la amo; lo que ocurrió no debió de ocurrir, fue un desliz. Y en verdad lo lamento…

-Ok

-¿Qué?

-Te perdono, si sé que suena ilógico, pero yo sabía que algo andaba mal, cuando Jasper y Alice vinieron buscándote y les dije que no ibas a llegar hasta tarde, Alice se emocionó demasiado y le sonrió a Jasper. No se como que un sexto sentido me dijo que algo iba mal, y no dejare que por alguien que esta en tu pasado y ahí se quedará robe lo que podemos tener en un fututo. Si ya no la quieres y no sientes nada por ella te perdono, si prometes no volver a engañarme ni con ella ni con nadie.

-Claro que no volverá a pasar-la abrace y sonreí para mis adentros, si que fue fácil que me perdonará…

-…..-

-Hola Eddie-saludo Alice entrando en la cocina, Renata venía detrás de ella y Jasper venía pisándole los talones.

-Hola, ¿cómo han estado?

-Bien-dijo Alice demasiado entusiasmada. –Oye tendremos un día en plan de pareja, quieres venir?- Renata miró a Alice.

-Alice si es eso, también va Renata…-le dije, ella frunció el ceño pero rápido se compuso.

-Oh… claro bueno es que ella aun así tiene que venir, podrá conocer a mi primo, su novia y a otros amigos…

-Además Edward, él que tiene trabajo eres tu, ella aun esta libre; cierto?-le preguntó Jasper interrumpiendo a Alice. Renata asintió con la cabeza.

-Y también tienen que ir porque tenemos un anunció importante… vayan con ropa cómoda, porque iremos al cine, a un centro de diversión, y después a cenar y no sé que más se de en ese momento-sonrió como diablillo.

-Cuando será eso?-preguntó Renata, Alice se giró a verla.

-Aun no lo sé muy bien, es que necesito saber si alguien que necesito que este presente estará, bueno de hecho son dos personas…-Disculpen-dijo en cuanto sonó su celular.

-Hola peque… aahh-dijo alejándose el teléfono dl oído. Jasper se acercó a ella preocupado –tranquilo, es que creo que alguien le hizo cosquillas. –Oh vaya mujer, que le pasó al travieso.

Silenció en lo que en el otro lado le contestaban, formo una o con sus labios y frunció su seño.

-Si, está bien… bueno si no se complica la situación ni nada…-de nuevo silencio y su rostro se transformo a uno muy alegre.

-Oww, que lindo y galán… entonces creo que será perfecto. Bien nos vemos, si yo te aviso; si, si, si, debes avisarle a la madre, si ya capte eso. Bueno ahorita ando en eso del día, en unos momentos te mando el día y vas y piden permiso. Bye-y colgó, se giro hacía Jasper que la miraba confundida.

-Bueno dejen de verme así; unos asuntos de alguien que va a ir-contesto después de ver todos nuestros rostros.

-De acuerdo, ¿Qué día tienen libre?-nos preguntó Jasper a Renata y a mi.

-Mañana será perfecto, no amor?-me preguntó Renata.

-De acuerdo, hoy iré entonces a hacer unas cosas que planeaba hacer mañana… si mañana será perfecto-dije imitando las palabras de mi novia.

-Bien, mañana nos vemos aquí en está dirección, nos vemos tengo que avisar a todos… espero que no me mate por la fecha, si hay algún cambio te llamo Ed-dijo Alice despidiéndose de mi; y caminando hacía la puerta con Jasper pisándole los talones.

Cuando regreso Renata me miró medio rara -¿A dónde vas a ir?-preguntó algo receloso.

-Iré a pedir trabajo a un lugar que me recomendó Jasper… iba a ir mañana; pero mejor voy hoy y así mañana vamos a lo de Alice, créeme mejor antes que después… además necesitamos algo de dinero, de algo tenemos que sobrevivir y ahorrar para irnos de viaje-dije dándole un beso en los labios.

-De acuerdo solo por lo del viaje te dejo ir-comento mientras me empujaba hacía la puerta.

-Después te daré otra razón para ahorrar-sonreí antes de tomar las llaves del departamento, me despedí de ella con la mano y salí de ahí, me fui hacía mi auto y arranque dirigiéndome hacía la dirección que tenía en uno de los papeles que me había dado Isabella…

Isabella… en verdad fui un cabrón con ella, y tenía ganas de volver a verla… tan solo el recordar lo sucedido del día anterior me calentaba hasta niveles inesperados… pero no podía volver a engañar a Renata… aunque fue muy fácil que me perdonará he de admitir, solo tendía que tener cuidado en tratar de no dejar rastro de lo que sucediera…

Deje de pensar en eso, y me metí en el estacionamiento del lugar que me recomendó, llegue a la recepción después de dejar mi coche en un lugar.

-Buenos días vengo a ver al señor Vulturi-le dije a la chica que estaba detrás del escritorio.

-Lo siento señor, pero ahorita no está, él esta en el foro 2. Pero si gusta lo puede esperar a menos que no tenga cita. Disculpe pero me dice su nombre?

-Oh por supuesto; soy Cullen, Edward Cullen. Creo que no tengo cita…

-No establecida, pero el señor Vulturi me indicó que vendría en alguno de estos días, así que según sus ordenes gusta esperar o…

-Espero, muchas gracias-le dije a la señorita, me indicó que tomará asiento en uno de los sillones que había ahí.

Seguí pensando en la posibilidad de ir a ver a Isabella… pero que demonios, si lo hago y engañó de nuevo a Renata me pareceré a Carlise, y eso no… no usaré a Isabella como él lo hizo.

-Disculpe, el señor Vulturi ya está en la oficina; si gusta pasar. Solamente termina de hablar con la señorita Dwyer Pero me dijo que vaya pasando a su oficina.

Asentí con la cabeza y camine en dirección a donde me indicó, ese apellido Dwyer… sentía que ya lo había escuchado y sabía perfectamente en quien, pero no creo que sea la misma persona… no, eso no podía ser posible, serían demasiadas coincidencias…

-Así que Alec ya anda tras alguien… bueno pues muchas gracias por decirme y pedirme que te acompañe- escuche dentro de la oficina.

-Creo que es lo menos que te debía después de cancelarte de ayer; verás no tuve un buen final del día, y no tenía ganas de nada…- esa voz la reconocería donde fuera; era Isabella.

-Tranquila, ya pasó, así que pasó por ti y luego vamos por el y de ahí a pedir permiso, no?-ya no oía respuesta y sentí que era el momento apropiado para hacerme notar.

Toque dos veces después escuche un adelante, entre y vi al señor que antes vi con Isabella en su restaurante, y con la aludida por supuesto.

-Edward, me alegra que hayas venido-dijo Isabella a modo de saludo.

-Buenas tardes señor Cullen, soy Vladimir Vulturi, y me han contado varías cosas sobre usted, le gustaría tomar asiento. Isabella pasó por ti a las dos.

Isabella asintió y salió despidiéndose de mí con un movimiento de cabeza, no me miró y yo quería saber que tenían que ver esos dos, pero tenía que olvidarme de ella.

-Bien, me han dicho que eres publicista, pero que quieres llegar a ser independiente…

-Si, básicamente, aquí tiene mi curriculum, verá acabo de terminar la carrera y bueno si me gustaría ser independiente y creo que es normal querer ser tu propio jefe.

-Si, si lo es. Yo pensaba igual y bueno ahora aunque trabajo en una empresa televisora, soy mi propio jefe, así que bueno, revisaré su curriculum y lo llamaré mañana para avisarle de mi decisión. Pero antes dígame aparte de que llegó aquí por una recomendación, porque le interesa trabajar aquí o más bien porque escogió esta carrera-dijo mirando lo que le entregue y a mi alternativamente.

-Bueno, para este trabajo necesitas creatividad más que nada y es lo que más me gusta hacer, crear; jugar con colores y cosas así para poder llamar la atención de varias personas. Cuando estoy diseñando algo me meto de lleno y me relaja hacerlo y siento que es mi momento. No sé es difícil de explicar.

-Bueno con lo que acabas de decir me dejas satisfecho, solo veré esto-dijo levantando mis papeles –y yo mañana te aviso-se levanto y yo hice lo mismo, extendió la mano hacía mi y yo hice lo mismo y nos despedimos con un apretón de manos, salí del despacho y me dirigí de regreso a mi departamento, si no lo hacía haría una locura e iría a ver a otra persona…

Isabella porque volviste a aparecer en mi vida, estaba sobrellevando todo lo ocurrido, Jasper dejo de hablar de ti, después de que me convenció que era lo mejor… y ahora te veo realizada y no quiero pensar mal pero tengo celos de todo hombre que se te acerca… ahora ese tal Vladimir… que tenía que ver contigo… Dios que me hiciste, porque no te puedo olvidar o ver sin sentir cosas hacía ti…

-…-

**Renata Pov.**

Edward se fue a esa dichosa entrevista… si todo este tiempo he aguantado que en momentos se acordará de ella, ya la estaba olvidando. Y la muy perra tenía que volver a aparecer en nuestras vidas; lo peor es que el idiota de mi "novio" fue corriendo a sus brazos.

Por dios he tenido que aguantar a su amiguita la tal Alice, que en mi mente era mejor conocida como pequeña trol; luego de dichosa confesión del idiota de Edward, pensé rápido en algo; no le iba a dejar la jugada libre a la puta esa y mucho menos darle felicidad a la estúpida de su amiga. Perdone a Edward, pero ya se acabó de la Renata linda y que se aguanta todo, ahora la tal Alice y si veo a la puta de Isabella también a ella, verán quien soy en verdad. Y a Edward bueno ya verá si trata de irse con ella…

Pero esto fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Después de todo si quería a Edward porque aunque en un principio trate de vengarme por haberle hecho tremenda pendejada a mi prima Tanya; termine enamorándome de él, y se lo dije a Tanya y ella me dijo que no tenía ningún problema solo que me cuidará de él. Pero con esto ya me las pagará yo me encargaré de que no esté nunca bien con Isabella así tuviera que recurrir a una persona que prefería olvidar aunque fuera mi hermano, había cometido demasiados errores en su vida pero no se arrepentía y ahora menos después de que ahora está con un gran mafioso… Era hora de volver a hablarle a Marcus aunque detestará la idea…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué les pareció? Renata resultó no ser un dulce verdad? ¿Qué opinan ahora de Renata? La verdad este giró ni yo lo pensé hasta que escribí el capo sea hoy :D Vladimir será bueno o malo, ¿Qué opinan? ¿Cómo creen que se va a vengar Renata? ¿Qué les pareció el cap.? ¿Lo odiaron, lo detestaron, lo amaron? Díganme su opinión cuenta mucho. Gracias por los reviews y alertas y favoritos.<strong>

**Algunas aclaraciones ya que me percate de que cometí algunos errores, así que ahora los aclaró:**

**La novia de Edward es Renata no Raquel como en su primera aparición dije.**

**El chico que anda tras los huesitos de Bella es Vladimir no Demetri como comente, esto es porque así se llama el primo de Edward; y yo me estaba empezando a enredar además de que hay varios nombres en la Saga :D**

**En un principio cuando regresan de Italia, mencionó que Esme, Edward y Raquel vivirán en el mismo departamento; bueno después no mencionó a Esme, la razón es que Esme compró un departamento para irse ella sola.**

**Espero sus opiniones con ansias espero mi paga, recuerden que sus comentarios y palabras aunque sea un hola son lo mejor.**

**Ahora que ya ando de vacaciones, espero poder actualizar más seguido. Respecto a las otras historias que escribo las invito a que pasen y las lean y me den su opinión.**

**Saludos y recuerden que hay que vivir al máximo porque solo se vive una sola vez y sonrían a la vida :D**

**Atte.: JimeBellaCullenSalvatore**


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes no son míos son de SP yo solo los uso en mi alocada imaginación. Está prohibida su copia parcial o total de este fic. Sean honestos y creen sus propias historias, no roben la imaginación y el trabajo de los demás.**

Carlise lleva a su hijo Edward con Bella para que tenga su primera vez. ¿Qué pasará cuando Edward se enamore de ella? ¿Carlise permitirá que esa relación tenga un futuro? Todos humanos. Pov. Edward

* * *

><p>-ya llegue-grite abriendo la puerta de entrada. Deje las llaves en la cómoda de la entrada, y me aleje de ahí antes de que decidiera ir a otro sitio.<p>

-Hola cariño-dijo Renata entrando en la sala donde ahora estaba. Me beso en los labios y le respondí el beso tratando de no comparar sus labios.

Cuando se separó de mi, vi a Alice detrás de ella mirando a Renata con cierto odio. –Será mejor que yo me vaya, prometí ir a ver una película.

-Claro, gracias por el consejo Alice…

-Adiós Edward-y sin más se salió.

-No entiendo porque no le caigo bien-dijo Renata haciendo un puchero, negué con la cabeza porque yo tampoco lo entendía. –No importa, tienes hambre? Porque puedo preparar algo rápido… o podemos ir a nuestra habitación y pasar el rato…

-Me gusta más la segunda opción-le conteste, llevándola hacía nuestra habitación. En cuanto llegamos ninguno de los dos nos demoramos en desvestirnos mutuamente; la tenía aprisionada entre la pared y mi cuerpo, no espere demasiado ya que no estaba para juegos; la penetre de una sola estocada provocando que ambos gimiéramos en el proceso. Comencé un vaivén rápido, los gemidos de Renata se escuchaban por todo el lugar, le bese el cuello y mientras que con una mano la sostenía de la cadera, lleve mi otra mano hacía nuestros sexos, tocando su monte de venus; un grito salió de sus labios; presione su clítoris y comencé a masajearlo; mientras la seguía penetrando.

-Ed… No puedo… más...- en cuenta dijo esto, quite mi mano de su sexo y la penetre más fuerte; sentía sus paredes apretándose a mí alrededor; sentía que en cualquier momento llegaría. Sus manos no se estaban quietas viajaban de pecho a la pared como buscando en que apoyarse. –Sigue así… oh si Ed… no te detengas- tenía mi rostro enterrado en su cuello, mi respiración era irregular; cuando sentí que ambos íbamos a terminar me salí de ella casi por completo; iba a protestar pero no le di tiempo ya que me volví a enterrar en ella, logrando que ambos llegáramos. Sin salirme de ella la lleve a la cama, donde nos dejamos caer, nuestros cuerpos estaban sudorosos pero sin duda había valido la pena.

-Me encanta cuando me haces tuya de esa manera-dijo Renata una vez que se había recuperado, yo tenía los ojos cerrados tratando de alejar el rostro que amenazaba con aparecer en mi mente, los dedos de mi novia comenzaron a trazar pequeños círculos por mi pecho, fue bajando su manos hasta mi abdomen y llevó su boca por el camino que habían trazado sus pequeños dedos; decir que mi polla ya estaba hinchada era poco. Yo tratando de evitar pensar bueno pues ella logro que dejará de pensar en Isabella para concentrarme en ella.

-Qué te parece si te recompenso lo que hiciste por mi hace unos segundos; digo, tenía un tiempo en que no estábamos así…-su voz se perdió en cuanto llegó a mi miembro ya hinchado y pidiendo atención.

Se introdujo todo lo que pudo de mi pene en su boca, sentí su mano tomar la base de mi miembro y comenzó a moverla al mismo tiempo que su boca, con su otra mano acarició mis testículos; no tarde mucho en comenzar a gemir o gruñir no estaba seguro, solo sé que me sentía como en el puto cielo pero al mismo tiempo en el infierno. Se me antojo ver tremendo espectáculo, así que reuniendo fuerza me levante y me recargue en mis antebrazos, y al verla lamiendo todo lo que su boca le permitía me prendí más. Sus ojos se conectaron con los míos y por unos momentos desee que fueran unos achocolatados; saco mi pene de su boca para introducir mis testículos en su boca y soltarnos con un sonoro plop; todo mi cuerpo estaba tenso y esperando a que regresara su boca a mi verga; como no lo hacía se lo ordene.

-Quiero tu boca en mi polla, quiero que la sigas saboreando como lo estabas haciendo-de donde logre decir eso sin gemir no tengo la mas mínima idea, pero asintió y regreso su boca a donde la quería, yo no podía estar más excitado; sentí sus dientes y su lengua lamiéndolo por toda su longitud, y de golpe otra vez adentro del calor de su boca.

-Dame leche amor, quiero probarte y saborearte- y de nuevo mi verga estaba dentro de su boca.

-Esa boquita… mierda… sigue así no… pares… mierda- ya no sabía ni que decía solo espero que no este mencionando ese nombre… trataba de no cerrar los ojos del placer, y de aguantar solo para seguir viendo como me lo chupaba como si fuera un puto dulce que disfrutaba; gimió y eso fue mi perdición; me derrame con demasiada fuerza en su boca y se trago todo. Me deje caer en la cama, y cuando ella regreso a mi se lamia los labios quitando todo rastro de mi semen de sus labios.

-Te gustó?-preguntó jugando con las puntas de su cabello.

-Eres la mejor amor- la atraje hacía mi boca, un beso que nos dejó a ambos jadeando.

-Esto aun no acaba amor, aun queda bastante del día de hoy… y no sabes cuanto te he extrañado…

Eran las cinco de la mañana y yo aun no podía dormir, Renata se quedó dormida hasta la una; habíamos hecho el amor como un par de conejos o como si se fuera a acabar el mundo. Yo me sentía genial, pero se me hacía raro por Renata; a ella no le agradaba mucho, decía que prefería hacerlo ya casada… con cuidado me levante tratando de no despertarla; me dirigí a la cocina buscando algo para tomar, me serví cereal y me senté en la mesa de la cocina; en pocas horas tendríamos que prepararnos para ir a lo de Alice, quería que nos diera tiempo de todo así que nos citó a las nueve y media. Sentía que no debíamos de ir, ya que probablemente este Isabella ahí…

Isabella, había tratado de no pensar en ella y lo lograba por momentos, pero en cuanto cerraba los ojos la veía; algo tenía que hacer para sacarla de mi cabeza. Camine hacía mi estudió y abrí la caja fuerte que tenía ahí, saque el anillo de compromiso… sabía que tenía que hacer; casarme con Renata; ella era una grandiosa persona, una hermosura de mujer y me podía ayudar para olvidarme de Isabella. Y creo que ya se a donde la llevaré para pedirle que sea mi esposa… solo necesito esperar.

Guarde la cajita de terciopelo en la caja fuerte y regrese a la cocina.

-¿Qué haces despierto? Deberías descansar así como mencionas a Alice, creo que será un día demasiado agotador…

-Y lo será, pero no podía dormir y menos con tu cuerpo desnudo a mi lado, era demasiada tentación- dije acercándome a ella, abrazándola por la cintura y besando su mejilla y cuello –pero ¿Qué haces tu levantada?-pregunte con el seño fruncido.

-Tonti Eddie, ya son las siete y media, me tengo que levantar ya sino no me dará tiempo de arreglarme y preparar tu ropa y además preparar el desayuno…

-Oye, te propongo algo, tú prepárate y yo me encargo del resto.

-Por eso te amo-dijo dándome un beso en los labios y corriendo hacía el baño.

Mientras ella se bañaba, me dedique a preparar mi ropa, unos jeans y una playera azul marino, empaque otros jeans y una camisa gris; me dirigí a la cocina y prepare algo decente para desayunar.

-Baño libre!-gritó Renata desde nuestra habitación; me encamine hacía el después de dejar listo el desayuno en el microondas.

-Oh amor, Alice dijo que llevemos un cambio de ropa.

-Ok, gracias por el aviso amor- me sonrió y siguió buscando ropa en su parte del armario.

-Vamos Renata, nos queda media hora para llegar- ya habíamos desayunado, pero regreso al baño a lavarse los dientes y a peinarse, pero de eso hacía ya diez minutos.

-Ya voy, dame cinco o menos-gritó de regreso.

Mire mi reloj, Alice nos iba a matar… -Renata…

-Ya estoy lista, hay pero que gruñón eres-dijo apareciendo ante mi vista, se había hecho una coleta alta y se había maquillado ligeramente, sonreí y salimos del departamento.

Subimos al auto en cuanto llegamos al estacionamiento y conduje hacía el punto de reunión. De reojo vi como se retorcía los dedos, tome su mano con la mía libre.

-Nerviosa?

-No es gracioso, tengo miedo de como me vayan a recibir, no se me olvida que son amigos de ella; y sí Alice me trata así no se como sobreviviré… creo que será mejor que no vaya…

-Oye, sino vas yo no voy; y si quieres ahora mismo le invento algo a Alice y no vamos…

-No, estaré bien; además estarás conmigo en cualquier momento verdad?

-Claro que sí- lleve su mano a mis labios donde le di un beso, y seguí conduciendo con su mano entre la mía.

Después de unas calles más, llegamos al lugar…

-Lista?-le pregunté apretando su mano, veía hacía todo lados buscando una ruta de escape. –Oye estoy contigo, recuerdas?

-Si, solo que no e puedes culpar, es natural. Creo que me siento más nerviosa que cuando conocí a tu mamá-asentí y ambos reímos, me baje del auto y camine hacía la puerta del copiloto para ayudarle a bajar a Renata.

Le pase el brazo por la cintura y entramos en el lugar, vi a Alice y a Jasper y otras dos personas que sabía que vendrían pero deseaba que no estuvieran o que al menos no me trataran dejándose llevar por los rencores del pasado.

-Hola Edward, recuerdas a Rose y a su novio que es mi primo Emmett?

-Si, ¿Cómo están?

-Bien, gracias. Hace mucho cierto?-dijo Rosalie

-Si y espero que no…

-Oye eso es pasado-dijo Emmett, Rose asintió y miró a Renata, la cual estaba demasiado sujeta a mi.

-Oh, ella es Renata-dijo Alice señalando a mi novia, asintió con la cabeza.

-Hola, Ali me ha contado mucho de ti-dijo Rosalie acercándose a saludarla de beso.

-Espero que cosas buenas-respondió un poco más segura de si misma.

-Ya estamos todos?- pregunte deseando que dijeran que si.

-No aun no, faltan cuatro personas más. Espero que en cualquier momento lleguen si no los mato-dijo Alice mirando la calle.

-Enana, recuerda que dijo que los entretuvo la señora-le dijo Emmett

-Pues si, pero ya tardaron…

-Lo siento tía Ali, es que la mamá de Jane no la dejaba salir hasta que desayunara-dijo entrando un niño.

-Oh no hay problema, el pleito no es contigo corazón-dijo dándole un sonoro beso.

-Diablillo y que tu tío Emmett está pintado, ven acá-el niño sonrió y corrió con Emmett el cual lo cargo y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas y a darle vueltas en el aire. El niño reía sin parar.

-Emmett harás que vomite-parece que el mundo esta en mi contra… me gire y ahí estaba Isabella, sentí a Renata tensarse.

-Ella es Jane, mira princesa; ellos son Rose, Ali, Jasper, Emmett y ellos son… Edward y…

-Renata-respondí yo cuando Isabella miró a mi novia tratando de recordar su nombre.

-Calma, no muerden-le dijo Alec acerándose a ella.

-Bells-dijo Emmett abrazándola.

-Amor, suéltala, deja que respire-Emmett se rio y se alejó de ella.

-Tú un día de estos me vas a matar. Miren él es Vladimir, Vladimir mis amigos y familia- se hicieron las presentaciones.

-Mira Isabella ella es Renata, mi…

-Tu novia, mucho gusto. Soy Isabella-dijo acercándose a Renata, se estrecharon la mano pero sentía a Renata demasiado tensa.

-Bien ahora si estamos todos, nos vamos? Nos espera un gran día- comenzó a decir Alice poniéndose de pie.

-Oye pero tengo hambre-dijo Emmett

-Acabas de comer seis hot cakes, olvídalo-dijo Rosalie.

Renata me miro con sus ojos como platos, la verdad yo tampoco entendía; me encogí de hombros y los seguimos fuera del lugar.

-Edward, no sigues de acuerdo?-me dijo Jasper sonriendo, asentí y ayude a subir a Renata al coche.

Cuando yo me iba a subir, vi a Isabella cerrando la puerta de atrás por donde habían subido los pequeños; se veía tan amorosa con su hermano que me recordó al pequeño ser que habíamos perdido incluso antes de conocerlo. Se subió ayudada por el ese tal Vladimir al auto, digo él iba a sr como mi futuro jefe pero eso no decía que no lo odiará por que él puede estar cerca de ella sin preocupaciones.

-Entendiste Edward?-me preguntó Jasper sacándome de mis pensamientos, lo mire y asentí con la cabeza, Se rio y negó con la cabeza –solo sigue mi coche- y dicho esto se subió a su auto, hice lo mismo.

-Lista para el día de aventuras?-le pregunté a Renata tratando de concentrarme en ella.

-Mas que nunca-dijo y con eso arranque el coche y seguí el de Jasper.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! He aquí un nuevo capi; espero les guste…. Una cosa, en el cap. anterior agregue unas cuantas aclaraciones, solo léanlas y lean el Pov de Renata lo cambie. Díganme que opinan.<strong>

**Aquí hubo lemmons, sé que no soy tan buena pero tomando en cuenta en que no tengo experiencia espero les gusten; que creen que pasará en ese día de aventuras? Que tal la fachada que da Renata? Y bueno los celos de Edward estarán al tope…**

**Déjenme saber que opinan todo es bien recibido; dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, reclamos y demás.**

**Hay una encuesta de que días quieren que actualice, verán ando de vacaciones entonces a lo mejor puedo actualizar más seguido o prefieres que escriba y publique regresando a clases? Su opinión es importante para mí.**

**Otro aviso importante, necesito ayuda si alguna sabe hacer portadas que me enseñe se lo agradeceré y también si alguien sabe como puedo publicar un sitio en la web también se lo agradeceré si me dicen.**

**Sin más por el momento me despido, hasta el prox cap., que creo que ya se imaginarán que aventuras tendremos entre lo que le harán a Renata, Rose y Ali y lo que pasará entre Ed y Bells. Y bueno agradezco a las personas que me dejaron un review, me alegraron y me gusta saber que se toman su tiempo para comentar, eso es mi paga y es la mejor. Gracias por sus favoritos y alertas :D**

**Hasta la prox. Besos**

**JimeBellaCullenSalvatore**


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes no son míos son de SP yo solo los uso en mi alocada imaginación. Está prohibida su copia parcial o total de este fic.**

* * *

><p>-Bien, ya llegamos-le dije a Renata que hasta ahora se quedó viendo por la ventana.<p>

Asintió y se comenzó a bajar del coche, la imite y me encamine hacía donde estaba ella; ya los demás iban rumbo a la plaza, por lo visto empezaríamos por una película. Y sí, nos encaminamos hacía la cartelera y había unas películas de miedo, romance y de caricaturas.

-Hay que ver Madagascar, si?-preguntó la niña que venía con Isabella.

-Si, hay que ver esa-secundó el hermano de Isabella. Isabella volteó a ver a Alice con una disculpa en el rostro.

-No enano; veremos otra-el niño miró a Emmett con una mirada que le había visto en varías ocasiones a Alice.

-Ustedes tienen objeción porque veamos esa?-nos preguntó Jasper a Renata y a mi, yo la mire a ella; y ella negó con la cabeza.

-Bien veremos esa, Emmett la próxima la escoges tú-dijo Rose, me acerque a la taquilla para pedir dos boletos.

-Es en 3D verdad?-le preguntó Alec a Vladimir, yo ya había regresado junto a Renata que estaba algo lejana de todos; la abrace y la acerque al grupo; ya todos teníamos las entradas y nos empezamos a dirigir a la sala.

-Claro que si Alec-le contestó despeinándolo un poco, vi como Isabella llevaba de la mano a Jane la pequeña mientras que el tal Vladimir llevaba a Alec.

-A que hora es la pedí… pedicula?-preguntó la pequeña a Isabella jalándola de la mano. Se veía tan adorable con la pequeña.

-Ya ahorita-contestó pasándole un mechón detrás de su oreja.

-Entonces corran!-gritó Emmett sorprendiendo a todos, Renata incluso brinco entre mi abrazó, jaló a Rosalie la cual solo se quejó. Aun era temprano gracias a dios por lo que casi no nos miraron raro.

-No, eso no se vale-dijo Alec quejándose –Belli, ya me ganó el oso-Isabella se rio y cargo a su hermano y hecho a correr tras Emmett y Rosalie.

-Y yo que?-dijo la niña. –Me llevas?-le preguntó a Vladimir, el cual la cargo y fue corriendo tras Isabella.

-¿Siempre son así?-preguntó Renata en voz algo alta para que Jasper y Alice que iban un poco adelante la escucharan.

-Si, de hecho cuando salimos los seis parece que llevamos a dos niños chiquitos en vez de a uno- respondió Alice con demasiada amabilidad.

-Isabella tiene un hijo muy lindo y más porque se parece a ella-dijo con una sonrisa Renata. Yo me extrañe incluso porque estoy seguro que ella sabía que era su hermano…

-Bella no tiene hijos, Alec es su hermano es más no ha tenido una relación en un tiempo-contestó Alice, esto último viéndome a mí.

-Oh lo siento, es solo que… no parece de las que les guste estar mucho tiempo solas… y menos en… bueno olvídenlo-dijo ella sonriendo y jalando de mi mano rumbo a la sala. Alice se quedó que echaba humo…

-Renata, ¿qué fue eso?-pregunté una vez que nos alejamos de ellos.

-La verdad… pensé que era su hijo… lo siento Edward pero eso me pareció-dijo ella con una mirada de niña inocente.

-No vuelvas a decir algo así…

-Claro amor-me dio un casto beso en los labios y se adelanto hacía la sala.

Camine detrás de ella y cuando entramos se escuchaban las risas de los niños y las de otras personas, supuse que las de Emmett y su novia. Como nos fuimos acercando me percate de que Isabella también se estaba riendo junto con el imbécil de Vladimir y sentí como la rabia crecía en mi interior.

-Vamos Edward-dijo Renata regresándome a la Tierra. Asentí y sonreí y creo que vi que ella rodo los ojos…

Nos sentamos y justo a tiempo porque se empezaron a apagar las luces. Comenzó la película y la pasamos entre risas y por parte de los niños un poco de gritos de emoción. La película me gustó pero no fue exactamente lo mío. Cuando las luces se encendieron, vi como Isabella y Vladimir estaban tomados de la mano pero cunado trate de fijarme bien se soltaron.

-Belli, me la compras después? Por favor, oh y quiero ir a ver el león-dijo muy sonriente.

-Lo primero es más posible que lo segundo corazón-dijo ella acariciando su mentón, en verdad se veía adorable. No podre soportar esto todo el día.

-Vámonos, queda aun mucho por hacer-dijo Alice parándose y bajando ya las escaleras para salir de la sala.

-Alice, nosotros haremos una parada… dejaremos a Jane con sus padres y ahí se quedará Alec… tendrán una pequeña fiesta por el cumpleaños de un amiguito-dijo Isabella al alcanzar a Alice.

-Bien, nos vemos en la feria, los demás vámonos yendo.

Seguimos a Alice hasta el estacionamiento, donde en un dos por tres íbamos rumbo a la feria donde Alice tenía planeado ir. Renata ya no estaba tan nerviosa pero aun así no era como ella solía ser.

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunté tomándola de la mano.

-Si, tal vez un poco nerviosa aún.

-Renata, no tienes porque…

-Edward, tu antigua relación esta aquí, la cual estuvo a punto de darte un hijo; sus amigos están aquí y tal parece que no les caigo muy bien… créeme tengo algunas razones para estar nerviosa este día, además de que bueno… tengo un presentimiento no sé…

-Amor, te juro que ya no tienes por qué preocuparte- la mire un poco antes de volver a fijar mi mirada en la carretera.

-Lo se, confío en ti. Edward-hizo una pausa en lo que entrelazaba nuestros dedos –te amo-se acercó y me dio un beso en mi mejilla y luego en mi cuello, mi piel se erizo por el contacto y sonreí como un idiota.

-Yo a ti también te amo, solo que más que tu-dije picando su nariz con nuestras manos entrelazadas. Separe nuestras manos solo un segundo para poder bajarnos del coche. En cuanto nos encontramos delante del coche la abrace por la cintura.

Nos dirigimos a la taquilla donde ya estaban todos incluidos Isabella y el tal Vladimir. Nos formamos y comenzamos a entrar, nos revisaron las mochilas que llevábamos y todos rentamos unos lockers para dejar nuestras cosas. Una vez dentro del parque Alice comenzó a decir a donde nos dirigiríamos. Nadie se animo a protestar; comenzamos por los primeros que vimos y con el pase VIP no teníamos que esperar tanto.

Algo que me encantaba de Renata es que no le daba miedo subirse a los juegos y aunque nunca se había llegado a subir a algunos y le intimidaban, ella se subía con tal de experimentar algo nuevo. Por lo que me percate de Isabella a ella tampoco le daban tanto miedo, y los que si le llegaban a imponer, el baboso de Vladimir la animaba y le juraba que le podía apretar la mano si quería.

En varias ocasiones de la primera parte del parque estuve a punto de golpear al idiota ese, pero al ver a Renata trataba de controlarme porque le prometí que ya no tenía de que preocuparse. Por fin Alice nos dio un intermedio a petición de Rosalie que quería descansar su garganta, Alice acepto y se dirigió a los juegos de destreza; todos la seguimos con gusto.

Pasamos por uno donde tenías que tirar todas las botellas, yo no era muy fan de estos juegos pero bueno para descansar un poco la adrenalina no estaban mal. –Edward, ese oso esta lindo- me comento sutilmente Renata, señalando uno que estaba colgado en el primer juego, sonreí negando con la cabeza y pedí un juego y para mi buena suerte logre ganarle el oso que quería.

Ella saltó y dio brinquitos de emoción cuando se lo di, después jugó el cabrón que me quería robar a mi chica… _un momento mi chica? Desde cuando es mi chica? _Bueno eso lo respondí de inmediato, desde el primer momento en que la vi supe que ella iba a ser mía para siempre y no planeaba compartirla con nadie… el idiota jugó y tuve que guardarme la carcajada que estuve a punto de soltar cuando no ganó nada.

-Lo siento Isabella, este tipo de juegos no es mi fuerte-dijo el acercándose a ella y a nosotros.

-Oh, tranquilo. No me moriré porque no me des algo-dijo ella sonriente, como odiaba y envidiaba a este tipo.

-Te puedo dar algo, pero creo que no te agradaría ahora-dijo mirando creo fugazmente hacía mi.

Ella agachó la mirada sonrojada y negó con la cabeza. Y en ese momento entendí que no se refería precisamente a un obsequió material, sino a algo más físico y personal y me hirvió la sangre; sentía una mirada con odio y dolor fijada en mí, no era Isabella porque yo la estaba viendo gire mi rostro y vi a Renata; ella negó y se secó una pequeña lágrima traicionera que recorría su rostro.

-Oigan chicos, ya hay que seguir-dijo Alice interrumpiendo la concentración de varios de nosotros que estábamos jugando, ya habíamos pasado gran parte del tiempo en esa parte del parque, después del incidente de miradas Renata no me volvió a pedir ningún peluche ni nada.

Y sí terminando esa ronda de juegos, todos nos dirigimos a la segunda parte del parque y terminamos por subirnos a todos los juegos, en mi vida nunca me había subido a todos los juegos de un parque y no me sorprendía que ya hubiera anochecido. Ya nos habíamos mojado y al ver a Isabella mojada literalmente y con su blusa ajustándose más a su cuerpo me dieron ganas de follarla hasta dejarla adolorida. Pero de nuevo tenía que contenerme… esto estaba mal… no tenía que sentir todo esto, no con Renata a mi lado.

Terminamos el día en el parque de diversiones y yo solo quería llegar a casa y tirarme en mi sofá o en mi cama, pero no aun faltaban cosas por hacer y una de ellas ir a cenar, si nos cambiamos y fuimos a un restaurante francés, si era formal y bueno Renata llevaba un vestido que era tanto formal como informal y realmente se veía sexy en él.

Juntaron algunas mesas por lo que tuvimos que esperar un poco, cuando ya pasamos, estuvimos platicando y bromeando; Renata casi no hablaba solo cuando le decían algo directamente a ella lo cual era muy raro porque ella hablaba y mucho, pero cuando quería participar le daban el cortón yo trataba de no hacer ningún escandalo pero ella en vez de ponerse triste como antes lo hacía cuando ocurría esto, parecía que se estuviera enojando cada vez más.

-Bueno escuchen todos, Alice y yo les tenemos un anunció- Jasper sonrió en dirección a Alice y yo empecé a sospechar lo que se venía.

-Wow ni se le nota-Renata hablo bajito pero si la alcance a escuchar y también Alice, la cual volteo y miró de muy mala forma a mi novia.

-¿Qué dijiste?-preguntó con los dientes apretados.

-Eh? Oh me refería a esa pareja de allá, por lo visto la chava esta embarazada y por eso digo que ni se le nota-todos volteamos en automático a ver a la pareja, y si, el chavo estaba acariciando su vientre y se veían felices, y por supuesto a la chava no se le notaba nada. –Pero por favor, continúen-dijo mirando a Jasper y a Alice.

-Bueno, Alice y yo estamos comprometidos-dijo muy feliz, todos aplaudimos y nos turnamos para abrazar a la pareja.

-Ok, yo quiero pedirles a las damas de esta mesa que sean mis damas de honor-dijo Alice poniéndose de pie. –Bueno mejor específico, Bellita, Rose; ¿quieren ser mis damas de honor?

-Si-gritaron las dos, corriendo a abrazar a Alice.

-Creo que esta demás pedirles a ustedes que sean mis padrinos, lo siento Vladimir…

-Oh tranquilo, solo nos conocemos no soy tu amigo eso lo entiendo. Pero felicidades hombre-le estrecho la mano.

-Y dime quien será la primera dama de honor?-pregunto Rosalie

-Bueno pues de hecho lo serán las dos, no me pude decidir así que entraran al mismo tiempo. Claro con los otros dos padrinos de mi adorado novio.

-Oh si claro, bueno Rose, Emmett ustedes serán una pareja y tú Bella estarás con Edward-dijo Jasper explicando todo.

-¡¿Qué?-medio gritamos Isabella y yo al mismo tiempo.

**-…-**

**Pov. Renata**

Esto ya era el colmo, no solo soportar la presencia de la mosca muerta; ahora Edward babeaba por ella de nuevo y ahora será su pareja en la boda del trol ese. No si esa puta solo le faltaba salir de mi sopa… pero ya estaba harta.

-Disculpen- dijo con la poca paciencia que me quedaba.

Camine había afuera del restaurante, gracias a dios el imbécil de novio que tenía no me siguió necesitaba hacer esa llamada ya; ¿tenía algo que pensar? No, solo tengo que actuar ya; no podré soportar más esto.

Edward en verdad espero que te prepares porque lamentarás haberla conocido y haberme conocido a mi después y por supuesto lamentarás haberla conocido… te voy a destruir, empezando por donde más te duele…

Marque el numero que hacía años que no marcaba –hermanita a que debo el honor

-Cállate y escucha, necesito que me pongas en contacto con alguien...

-Sabes que eso te puede costar...

-No importa, quiero que me contactes con tu socio... necesito que me quite a alguien que me está estorbando.

-¿Qué socio?-preguntó poniéndose serio.

-Ya sabes quien, el único que esta muerto para todos... Carlise Cullen.

* * *

><p><strong>Y bien que les pareció? Sé que me ausente y en verdad lo lamento, excusas si las tengo pero para que si probablemente no lean esto. Solo diré que he vuelto <strong>

**Ahora el cap.: ¿Qué sorpresa, Carlise sigue vivo? ¿Ustedes se lo esperaban? Yo si, siento que aun no había hecho tanta maldad Carlise, ahora Renata no resulto ser una santa y creo que salió peor que una exnovia celosa y no dispuesta a dejar ser feliz a su otra pareja. ¿Qué opinan de este cap.? Háganmelo saber dejando un comentario, todas sus ideas y comentarios son importantes para mí **

**Gracias a los favoritos, alertas y comentarios que me han dejado. Ando actualizando mi blog, este fic aun no esta en este pero pronto estará ahí. Mientras el link esta en mi perfil al igual que el de mis dos Facebook, si quieren que las acepte en la que está especificado que es para fics y demás mándenme un inbox diciéndome que son lectoras de fanfiction o que en su perfil de face diga que trabajan en fanfiction. En el otro es más general sobre mí.**

**Sin más que decir me despido, saludos JimeBellaCullenSalvatore (Andy)**


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

**Los personajes no son míos son de SP yo solo los uso en mi alocada imaginación. Está prohibida su copia parcial o total de este fic.**

-Será mejor que nos vayamos par que Alec pueda dormir bien, siento que se esta torciendo; además no quiero molestarte más Vladimir-dijo Isabella poniéndose de pie y comenzando a despedirse de los chicos, Vladimir como pudo se paro y se acomodo mejor a Alec.  
>-Sabías que si miras tanto es de mala educación-murmuro Renata en mi oído.<br>Asentí pero no pude evitar que miles de recuerdos llegarán a mi al igual que muchas ensoñaciones que he tenido que hace tiempo me obligue a mi mismo a enterrarlos...  
>-No apagues tu celular, como mi dama de honor te puedo necesitar en cualquier momento-le recordó Alice, sonriendo demasiado. Isabella solo asintió y se despidió de nosotros con la mano. Salió tomada de la mano de Vladimir y esté último llevaba a Alec en brazos, parecían un matrimonio feliz y eso me llegó hasta lo profundo de mi corazón.<br>-Vámonos-dijo Renata tajante y haciendo que volviera mi atención hacia ella, busque su mirada y cuando ella me miró supe que no le pasó desapercibida mi mirada hacia las personas que recién habían dejado la mesa. Su mirada era de dolor y desesperación; no dejaba de apretar su teléfono fuertemente. -Por favor Edward, vámonos de aquí-sus palabras se escucharon con súplica y en su mirada me reflejo su necesidad de irse de aquí.  
>-Chicos, nosotros también nos vamos-dije poniéndome de pie, ellos asintieron y se despidieron.<br>-Necesito ir al baño-me dijo Renata acercándose a mi.  
>-Claro; me iré adelantando-ella asintió y se perdió entre la gente.<br>Camine hacía la caja y pague la cuenta de las dos. Me senté en uno de los sillones a esperarla y contemple la calle... mi mente vagó mucho, al pasado e imaginandome miles de escenarios donde Isabella me pertenecía...

**Pov. Renata**  
><strong><br>**Camine hacia el baño echa una furia; esa estupida golfa mosca muerta solo llegó a arruinarme la vida, la muy estúpida se aparece un momento y me roba a Edward en todos los aspectos; entre al baño y me recargue en el mármol del lavamanos y sí para que negarlo lloré.  
>¿Por qué? Fácil, yo lo amo, en verdad me enamore de él; de su forma de ser, de siempre luchar por todo, de lo caballeroso que es, de cada gesto que hace, de todo... y claro sabía que esa idiota estaba en ocasiones en su mente, pero demonios había logrado hacerlo olvidarse de ella; y ahora hasta en nuestros momentos de pareja se acordaba de ella.<br>Si sabía que cerraba los ojos porque la veía a ella, sí sabía que apretaba los labios no por la pasión sino para no pronunciar el nombre de ella. Estaba dolida, y enterarme que la pequeña duende troll, la hizo su dama de honor pero será la pareja de Edward... ¿qué había hecho yo para merecer todo esto?  
>Edward es mi primer amor y por eso esto me destroza el alma, veo como la ve... con añoranza y a mi, bueno a mi ni me presta atención.<br>-Renata, ¿qué haces aun aquí?-pregunto la rubia alta al entrar.  
>-Yo... bueno eso no importa-dije mirándola, pero antes limpiando mis lágrimas.<br>-Tienes razón no importa. Pero creo que sé porque llora Rose-dijo la troll parándose a lado de ella. -Tal vez se está dando cuenta de que Edward se está dando cuenta que no es lo suficiente para él y que la indicada es Bella.  
>No esto es lo último que me faltaba, -sabes que <em>troll<em>no me importa lo que tu llegues a pensar de mi, y una cosa les digo a las dos; si vuelven a tratar de meterse entre Edward y yo como lo hicieron hoy, me encargaré que Edward las llegue a odiar como nunca ha odiado a nadie...  
>-¿Nos estás amenazando, italianita?-dijo Rosalie sintiéndose mil veces superior a mi.<br>-Toménselo como quieran, pero ustedes no me conocen pero yo puedo averiguar todo de ustedes en un segundo, creanme; no se metan conmigo porque no respondo...  
>-Tú-dijo la enana barriéndome -tampoco nos conoces...<br>-Miren tengo cosas más importantes que hacer... oye Alice crees que se puede arruinar una boda con solo una persona? Siempre he tenido esa duda, no se si solo suceda en las películas... pero la verdad no quisiera averiguarlo en mi boda... y tu?  
>Salí de ahí y camine con toda la seguridad que pude hacía Edward, suspire antes de volver a llamar su atención. No sé como pero todos ellos me las iban a pagar con creces... todo iba perfecto hasta que aparecieron de nuevo en la vida de Edward y hasta que aparecieron por primera vez en la mía...<p>

_**¿Qué les pareció? Es corto lo sé, pero en el próximo capítulo ya habrán pasado unos meses... así que creo que veremos ya los planes de Renata en acción. ¿Qué creen que hará? Recuerden que Carlise volverá a aparecer en sus vidas... y no sabemos como se unan él y Renata y que vayan a hacer... venga suposiciones son bien recibidas, a lo mejor y tomo una idea de alguna de las que me den :D**_  
><em><strong>Les quiero decir que planeo actualizar los miércoles en el blog y los martes o jueves en fanfiction :D no sé con cuanta frecuencia pero espero que mucha :D Comments?<strong>_  
><em><strong><br>Saludos y nunca dejen de soñar, y recuerden que la vida es el mejor regalo y hay que disfrutarla hasta el ultimo momento :D**_  
><em><strong>Andy<strong>_


	14. Chapter 14

**Los personajes no son míos son de SP yo solo los uso en mi alocada imaginación. Está prohibida su copia parcial o total de este fic.**

Pov. Renata

Llegamos al departamento y Edward ni siquiera un buenas noches dijo, simplemente se fue directo a su estudio que tenía en casa. Bastante dolida deje mis cosas sobre la mesa y me fui a mi propio despacho, un pequeño cuarto adornado y acomodado a mi estilo. Tenía cierta afición por la pintura y el dibujo, mire un dibujo que hice de Edward y mio; nos veíamos felices o al menos así yo lo sentía.

A lo mejor muchas personas pensaran que era una perra por no dejarlo ser feliz con la chica que él quería pero él me quiere a mi, Isabella solo es como un capricho por lo que llegue a saber por otras fuentes era la amante de Carlise y de pronto anduvo jugando con él y con Edward. Me senté en mi sillón con el dibujo entre las manos y deje que las lágrimas salieran sin ninguna contemplación de mis ojos; en verdad dolía en el alma el hecho de saber que la persona que amas y estarías dispuesta a dar la vida solo te ha usado y no ha sido sincero contigo; con esto y las lágrimas y el dolor profundo en mi pecho caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

-…..-

Me desperté en la habitación que compartíamos pero sin ningún rastro de él. Me levante y me di una ducha rápida, apenas y desayune un poco de fruta y salí a dar una vuelta; estaba segura que si me quedaba me comenzaría a deprimir de nuevo. Camine sin un rumbo fijo y tampoco me iba fijando mucho por donde andaba solo quería caminar y despejar mi mente.

Sabía que mi hermano me buscaría por la llamada que le había hecho; pero antes de decir por completo un sí, necesitaba estar segura de que no me arrepentiría; porque no solo era meter a mi hermano, era meter a Carlise, la persona que más daño le hizo a Edward y a Esme…

Esme, ella no sabía nada de la amante o al menos no quien era, que tal si se enterara. Podría no meter a ninguno y solamente buscar perjudicar a la mosca muerta yo sola; Esme nunca permitiría que Edward anduviera o tan solo hablara de la amante de su padre.

Ya tenía la respuesta, no metería a nadie más aunque hubiera alguien que podía quitarle a Isabella sin ningún problema y la haría sufrir con creces, lo único que haría sería decirle a Esme y después de la mentada boda pedirle a Edward que se fueran a otro lado.

Se sentó en una banca en el parque al que fue a dar, miro a su alrededor viendo los niños jugar y ciertas parejas de todas las edades pasear. Un cachorro corrió a sus pies, ella se limitó a sonreír a hacerle unas caricias.

-Ven Lucky-gritó un niño corriendo hacia donde se encontraba –lamento mucho si la molestó señorita.

-No te preocupes; es una hermosa cachorrita-contesto sonriéndole a la perrita que ahora estaba en brazos del niño.

-Gracias, lo siento me tengo que ir-y dicho eso el niño hecho a correr hacía el centro del parque donde lo esperaba una pareja, supongo sus padres.

Viendo en la dirección que se fue el niño, a lo lejos vi a dos personas caminando, no hubiera prestado tanta atención si no fuera por el color inusual de cabello que tenía el chavo; además de que algo me hacía no dejar de mirarlo, esforcé un poco más mi vista y ahí estaban: Edward e Isabella, algo le dijo él a ella que ambos se rieron y eso fue como estacas en mi corazón ya que nunca se había reído así conmigo; al verlo vi que se veía realmente feliz.

Se estaban acercando más hacia donde estaba yo y no estoy segura por las mugrosas lagrimas no me permitían ver con claridad, pero creo que él me llego a ver ya que su cara demostró algo de sorpresa; no lo pensé dos veces y corrí en la dirección opuesta hasta llegar a no sé que lugar, solo corrí lo más rápido que me permitieron mis piernas y rece para que fuera mi imaginación el hecho de que el me viera.

Me detuve cuando mis pulmones no dieron para más, jadeante mire a mi alrededor y me di cuenta que no fue la mejor idea el hecho de solo correr por correr, no tenía la más mínima idea de en donde me encontraba. Nunca había sido buena para ubicarme y en un país que no era el mío menos; no llevaba mi celular ni cartera solo las llaves del departamento y unas cuantas monedas en mis bolsillos. Sabía que debía llamarle a Edward pero no quería verlo, solo sentía rabia y dolor así que en cuanto vi un teléfono público no lo pensé como la primera vez y marque su número.

-Que bueno que llamas porque necesito saber si en verdad quieres que meta mis manos y las de mi socio en lo que sea que quieras-dijo en cuanto contesto.

-Sí, es más necesito hablar primero contigo antes de que le llegues a mencionar algo a él-conteste tratando de que mi voz sonará lo mejor posible.

-¿Por qué se te oye la voz ronca?-se noto su tono preocupado. Mi hermano a pesar de ser un cabrón, siempre se ha preocupado por mí y creo que lo seguirá haciendo aunque yo misma haya decidido alejarme de ellos, marcar ciertas distancias por el negocio que tenían.

-Creo que me quiero enfermar-me limite a contestar.

-No te creo, ¿Qué pasa Renata? ¿Qué problema tienes y con quién?

-Marcus no te lo quiero decir por teléfono, necesito que nos veamos. Crees que puedas venir a New York? Ahorita estoy aquí.

-¿Qué haces allá?

-Te lo contare cuando nos veamos, así que dime si puedes venir o voy a tener que viajar yo.

-Iré yo, en cuanto llegue te aviso y nos ponemos de acuerdo en el lugar.

-Bien, mientras podrías habilitarme mi cuenta para poder investigar algo- mi voz poco a poco sonaba más con rabia, las lágrimas iban quedando atrás al igual que la tristeza para dejarle paso al rencor.

-Hermanita yo no tendría ningún problema pero tu estas lista para entrar?

-Cuando puedo usar la cuenta?-le pregunte sin contestar abiertamente su pregunta.

-Esta misma tarde, te localizare por esa cuenta y por esa línea-contesto serio,

-De acuerdo, nos vemos Marcus- no le di tiempo a responder, simplemente colgué.

Suspire y me recargue en el vidrio, estaba consciente de que tendría que usar todo lo que me dije nunca usaría y que tendría que pagar con lo que fuera, pero también sabía que mi hermano me haría gastar lo menos posible y trataría de que no peligrara mi vida y no tuviera que dar algo más aparte del dinero.

Regresando al lugar donde estaba, decidí usar el resto del dinero que tenía y le llame a Esme, deseando que estuviera en su casa ya que fue el único teléfono que memorice.

-Diga-contesto al cuarto timbre.

-Esme, que bien que te encuentro… yo estoy perdida… no se donde estoy y…

-Calma, dame alguna referencia para que le llame a Ed…

-No, no le llames; yo no quiero verlo por ahora…-le dije interrumpiéndola.

-De acuerdo pequeña, entonces yo iré por ti.

Le di el nombre de la calle donde me encontraba y me dijo que esperara ahí; no podía moverme así que solo salí de la cabina y me senté en una banca que había cerca. Solo veía a la nada y en cabeza no dejaban de dar vueltas las palabras que hable con mi hermano y las imágenes de mi Edward con la mosca muerta de Isabella. Pequeñas gotas de agua comenzaron a caer y pronto era una lluvia que me empapo pero poco me importo, luchaba con mis sentimientos encontrados.

Un asunto plateado se paro en frente mio, y el claxon sonó indicándome que era Esme, cuando bajo un poco el vidrio fue cuando me pare de la banca y me dirigí a la puerta del copiloto.

-¿Te llevo a tu departamento?

-No, no lo quiero ver-deje caer mi cabeza en el respaldo y mire por la ventana preparándome para solo dejar salir el sentimiento de tristeza y dolor que sentía, ocultando la ira.

Llegamos pronto a su departamento, y en el camino no hablamos; y al llegar me sirvió un poco de té y una toalla para que me secara ya que me negué rotundamente a cambiarme de ropa.

-¿Qué es lo que pasó princesa? ¿Por qué no quieres ver a mi hijo?-pregunto una vez que ella se sentó también.

-Desde que llegamos, siento que cada vez se aleja más de mí. Y no es paranoia o algo similar, es solo que es como si una barrera se instalara entre nosotros y cada vez fuera mas ancha o no se Esme…

-Y no has hablado con él, por lo que veo; pero que fue lo que provoco que no quieras hablarle ahora?

-Esme, esto es vergonzoso…-deje la tasa de té sobre la mesa y tome mis manos nerviosa –vengo acusando a Edward por algo que deberíamos hablar entre nosotros.

-Eso es verdad, pero tómame por ahora como una amiga, no como tu suegra-dijo sonriéndome tratando de darme ánimos para hablar.

-Es que… como te dije desde que llegamos se ha instalado una barrera entre nosotros… a veces siento que él no me amo nunca y no sé que hacer; cuando vimos a sus amigos, ninguno me acepto del todo bien… me han hecho a un lado totalmente y…

-Cálmate hija, a lo mejor lo que falta es que convivas un poco más con ellos- me puse de pie tratando de calmar mi enojo.

-Sé perfectamente cuando no le caigo bien a alguien; además siento que él ve a alguien más-listo lo solté y la cara de Esme me demostró que había lanzado una bomba y que ahora me prestaría verdadera atención. Me volví a sentar un mareo y un dolor de cabeza comenzaba a desarrollarse en mi cuerpo.

-¿Estas totalmente segura de eso?-como decirle que si, sin decirle que su adorado hijo estaba siguiendo los pasos de su papi pero hasta fallándose a la misma tipa que su papi.

-No lo sé Esme, creo que si- me puse de pie tan rápido que el mareo se hizo más intenso; toque mi frente y estaba hirviendo; me gire a ver a Esme la cual veía fijamente al suelo y de pronto ya no sentía del todo mis piernas y todo se volvió negro y caí.

**Pov. Edward**

Había decidido reunirme con Isabella para poder hablar sobre su negocio y la boda de Alice, de lo que le había dicho que teníamos que conseguir nosotros y de la lista que le dio donde teníamos que buscar. Todo iba bien, no había metido la pata ni había hecho nada para hacerla sentir mal o algo de lo que solía hacer estando con ella. Íbamos por el parque cuando vi a Renata viendo justo hacía donde estábamos nosotros, que después de platicar sobre anécdotas graciosas con los novios así que íbamos a carcajada limpia; entonces fue cuando la vi, ella no quitaba la mirada de nosotros y vi la tristeza en sus ojos; murmure su nombre y ella pareció reaccionar ya que corrió en dirección opuesta, corrí tras de ella olvidándome un poco de Isabella, Renata no conocía la ciudad y no parecía que llevará cosas. La perdí entre la gente, saque mi celular y marque su número, pero nadie me contestaba.

Regrese con Isabella y ella me miraba preocupada -¿qué pasó?-,e pregunto en cuanto estuve lo bastante cerca.

-Creo que la que corrió era Renata, y ya la llame y no me contesta.

-A lo mejor y te equivocaste-me dijo tocando mi hombro.

-Vamos te llevo a tu casa, parece que va a llover pronto-me limite a contestar dándole el cortón.

El camino fue silencioso, y mientras tanto seguía intentando llamar a Renata pero en vano, no me contestaba. Deje a Isabella y me fui directo al departamento en busca de Renata, tenía demasiada desesperación por saber que no era la chica que vi, ya que no dejaba de ver en mi mente su mirada de dolor.

Entre y busque en todas las habitaciones, afuera los relámpagos iluminaban más de lo que una lámpara y al ver que no estaba en casa me preocupe aún mes viendo y escuchando la tormenta. La volví a llamar y sonó el celular, lo busque y di con el; por eso no contestaba el celular estaba en casa.

Tome dos chamarras y salí de la casa para buscarla en las calles, maneje por todos lados, seguí muchos caminos del parque para buscarla en todos los caminos pero no daba con ella, pasaban las horas y mi desesperación aumentaba.

Estaba a punto de llamar a hospitales o comisarias pero una llamada de mi madre me detuvo:

-Hijo, tienes que venir a mi departamento, Renata se desmayo y…

-No digas más, voy para allá-corte la llamada y me dirigí al departamento de mi madre.

Maneje como loco y no dejaba de pensar que era mi culpa la situación. En cuanto llegue corrí escaleras arriba, tenía una copia de la llave del edificio, así que llegue más rápido cuando estuve frente a la puerta la golpee tres veces antes de que Esme la abriera.

-Edward…

-¿Dónde está?-le pregunte entrando, no necesite respuesta ya que la vi acostada en el sillón; la toque y estaba helada, comenzó a temblar, vi que estaba empapada. –Mamá la llevaré al hospital, creo que le esta dando hipotermia, ¿por qué está tan mojada?

-No lo sé…

Le eche la chamarra y la cobija que estaba en el otro sillón y la levanté en brazos abrazándola a mi cuerpo. La metí en el coche y encendí la calefacción; al poco rato subió mi madre en lo que la acomodaba en el asiento. Corrí a mi puerta y encendí el coche y arranque rumbo al hospital donde trabaja Emmett. Había pedido un traslado y le resulto mejor ya que ganaba un poco más.

En el camino le llame y le pedí que tuviera lista una camilla. En cuanto llegue salte fuera del coche y baje a Renata para llevarla dentro.

-¿Qué pasó?-me preguntó Emmett en cuanto me vio.

-Solo atiéndela por favor-puse a Renata en la camilla y al verla Emmett, primero reacciono viéndola mal pero después el médico salió disparando ordenes a las enfermeras y demás que había ahí, vi como se la llevaban y solo me recargue en la pared dejándome caer hasta el piso.

-Va a estar bien Edward-dijo mi madre sentándose en la silla de a lado.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué estaba mojada?-pregunte queriendo saber que le había dicho a mi madre.

-No lo sé, tu dime; ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

-Yo tampoco lo sé, me lo dices como si pensarás que yo tuve algo que ver.

-¿Y no? Ella me dijo que siente que la engañas y que desde que llegaron te has alejado de ella.

Creo que las mujeres en verdad tienen un sexto sentido, aunque sabía que Renata no era tonta para no darse cuenta de mi distanciamiento.

-La lastime-me limite a decir sin mirar a mi mamá a los ojos.

-Si, y por lo que me dijo demasiado. Edward ¿la amas?

-Creo que si

-Tienes que quitar el creo Edward; ella te ama y no es justo que la lastimes así; y si crees que amas a alguien más, habla con ella y no la lastimes más, el peor de los sufrimientos es saberte no querida y que no puedas hacer nada porque solo eres como un objeto.

Después de eso nos quedamos en silencio esperando pacientemente a que Emmett saliera y nos dijera alfo sobre Renata.

En cuanto lo vi salir, no lo pensé dos veces y camine directo hacia él -¿Está bien?

-Si, estuvo a punto de darle hipotermia; logramos estabilizar su temperatura. Si quieres puedes pasar a verla, está dormida. Por cierto se le mandaron hacer unos estudios para checar que no se haya afectado algún órgano.

-Si, esta bien. Gracias Emmett.

Asintió y me palmeo el hombro –habitación 105, Esme-se despidió de mi madre y se fue a checar algo a recepción.

Camine hasta la habitación y al abrir la puerta la vi acostada en la cama con oxígeno y el suero conectado a su brazo. Me acerque con cuidando tratando de no despertarla, me pare a un lado de ella, se veía tan pacifica.

Jale una silla y me quede pensando en que desde que llegamos no la he visto dormir así; algo tenía que hacer no podía seguir jugando con ella, ni tampoco podía jugar con Isabella…

**Hola! Si sigo viva, sé que he tardado años, pero con el cole, competencias y demás no he podido escribir mucho además de que he sufrido de bloqueos mentales, espero que me entiendan y les pido una disculpa por la demora.**

**Ahora ¿Qué les pareció mi capitulo? ¿Creen que Renata sea buena? ¿Mala? ¿O solo está ardida y dolida? Qué creen que vaya a pasar? Propuestas y puntos de vista son bienvenidos; un saludo **

**JimeBellaCullenSalvatore**

**¿Reviews?**

**P.D.: Gracias por sus favoritos y alertas así como los reviews del último capitulo **


	15. Chapter 15

**Los personajes no son míos son de SP yo solo los uso en mi alocada imaginación. Está prohibida su copia parcial o total de este fic.**

Pov. Edward

Sentía como alguien jalaba de mi mano y tratando de despertarme me removí en mi asiento y los dolores por haber dormido en una mala postura comenzaron a aparecer. Cuando logre abrir los ojos vi como Renata era la que jalaba de mi mano.

-Hey, ¿cómo te sientes?-dije tratando de quitarme el sueño restante de mi cuerpo, ella hizo el intento de quitarse la máscara de oxígeno pero la detuve. –No puedes quitártela a menos que lo diga el doctor. No tienes idea de lo preocupado que me sentía por ti…

Me estaba acercando para darle un beso en la frente pero me detuvo con su mano, me quede sorprendido y con cierto temor de como fuera a actuar por lo del día anterior. Le iba a preguntar el porqué de su rechazo pero el doctor decidió entrar antes de que algo saliera de mis labios.

-Veo que ya has despertado, bien te quitaremos ya el oxígeno ya no lo necesitas- una vez retirado, lo primero que hizo fue inhalar profundamente –y bien ¿cómo te sientes?

-Algo débil-contestó con la voz ronca y muy baja.

-Es normal, estuvo a punto de darte hipotermia; la lluvia y el aire frío no son una buena combinación y mucho menos si no te abrigas.

-Sí, lo tendré en consideración Emmett. Cuando me puedo ir a mi casa.

-Déjeme adivinar no eres fanática de los hospitales ¿cierto?-pregunto Emmett con una sonrisa. Nunca le había visto sonreírle y fue muy raro.

-No, no soy fanática de los hospitales-contesto Renata con una débil sonrisa.

-Pues este día te quedaras y te tendremos en observación y de ahí depende si te mandamos a casa o si sigues aquí por un tiempo más- Renata al oír esto hizo un mohín ante el cual no pude evitar sonreír por lo tierna y linda que se veía. –Bien los dejaré solos, con permiso-y dicho y hecho se fue dejándonos en un incomodo silencio.

Renata no me veía a los ojos, solo miraba al frente y yo a un lado de ella sin saber que decir o que hacer… moría por saber si fue ella la chica que vi… necesitaba saber si seguíamos juntos o porque no fue a nuestro apartamento en lugar de con mi madre… que le había dicho a mi madre…

-¿Cómo supiste dónde estaba?-preguntó ella rompiendo el silencio.

-Mi madre me llamó cuando te pusiste mal. ¿Por qué te mojaste?

-Lo siento papá… estaba caminando y me perdí cuando empezó a llover así que llame a Esme.

-¿Y por qué no hablarme a mi? ¿En dónde estabas caminando?

-Acaso es un interrogatorio y estoy en problemas… acaso mate a alguien. No así que deja de comportarte como mi padre…

-Te vi- dije interrumpiendo su discurso –vi como corriste en el parque…

-En ese caso yo también te vi, ¿y?-dijo restándole importancia.

-¿No planeas reclamarme ni nada?

-¿Serviría de algo?-dijo regresando mi pregunta. –Si te reclamo terminaríamos peleando, y no cambiaría el hecho de que vi como estabas con ella riendo como no lo haces conmigo… Edward solo dime algo y con toda la verdad ¿me amas?

-Si, y el hecho de no saber donde estabas ni de saber si estabas bien o no me ayudo a entender que te amo… Y lamento mucho haberte lastimado este tiempo, pero te prometo que eso va a cambiar, te lo juró- me acerque a ella lentamente y uní nuestros labios sellando mi promesa y totalmente decidido a cumplirla…

-Perdón, no quería interrumpir-dijo una voz débil desde la entrada que conocía demasiado bien –será mejor que regrese después.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo sabías de…-preguntó Renata siendo interrumpida por la respuesta de Isabella.

-Llame a Emmett, me quede preocupada. Quería saber como seguías.

-Pues gracias por preocuparte Bella. Ya estoy fuera de peligro supongo-dijo sonriéndole.

Admiré a Renata por eso, no le reclamo nada a Isabella ni a mí mismo, nunca armó un escandalo por algo que muchas personas si harían.

Isabella nos miraba a ambos y a un punto entre los dos, seguí su mirada y me percate de que tenía a Renata tomada de la mano, iba a retirar mi mano pero algo me detenía, tenía miedo de perderla pero sabía que Renata no se merecía que la lastimará así.

-Bien, veo que ya estás bien. Será mejor que me vaya, debo ir por Alec-dijo metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos de su pantalón y retrocediendo lo poco que había ingresado en la habitación. –Nos vemos- dijo despidiéndose con la mano y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella; una parte de mi se fue con ella y esperaba que fuera la llave de la puerta que libera las emociones que antes sentía por ella.

-¿Dónde está Esme?-preguntó Renata después de un rato.

-Creo que se fue… en cuanto Emmett me dijo que podía pasar a verte entre y ya no salí.

-Cuando la vea le agradeceré por lo que hizo por mi.

Le sonreí y le di un beso algo profundo, al separarnos entró una enfermera con una charola de comida; se quejó un poco pero al final se la terminó comiendo y pasamos el resto del día viendo televisión, o jugando cartas las cuales me prestó Emmett.

-…-

Ya había pasado una semana desde que salió del hospital y había tratado de no separarme de ella, mi madre iba a la casa a cuidar de ella mientras yo trabajaba; ella ya estaba andando por toda la casa y buscando en internet algo que pudiera hacer. Hoy la llevaría a cenar y le daría la sorpresa del casting que estaban haciendo en el teatro Collins, ella amaba bailar así que creo que era un buen trabajo provisional en lo que encontraba algún trabajo acorde a su carrera de comunicaciones.

En cuanto llegue al departamento, Renata corrió a recibirme.

-Ya estoy lista-dijo en cuanto se separó de mí.

-Eso me parece perfecto, pero que te parece si hacemos un cambio de planes y nos quedamos aquí y…

-Y nada, Edward me prometiste que hoy saldríamos-dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Bien, andando.

Cuando llegamos al restaurante y nos dieron mesa Renata comenzó a platicarme de lo que había estado haciendo en su día, una vez que termino comenzó a hacerme preguntas sobre mi día. Cuando terminamos de hablar de nuestros días y de comer, decidí darle la sorpresa.

-Renata recuerdas que me habías mencionado que querías hacer algo ya… algo de trabajo y demás-ella asintió, sin saber hacía donde iba mi conversación.-Bueno encontré esto entre los papeles que me llegaron hoy al trabajo-dije tendiéndole la hoja. Al leerla su emoción se notó incluso en sus ojos, me miraba y miraba al papel supongo que sin saber muy bien que decir.

-Edward sabes lo que significa esto…

-Supongo que tendrás que prepararte para una buena audición-dije con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Muchas gracias, amor; esto es… no lo merezco Ed…

-Claro que lo mereces; además te mereces más que esto; iras cierto?

-Claro que sí, aunque no sé si aún tenga el toque para esto…

-Vas a ver que sí, solo investiga de que va la obra-ella solo asintió como una niña pequeña.

Después de eso y del postre, nos fuimos a casa por petición de Renata. En cuanto cerré la puerta del departamento, sus labios atacaron los míos; mis manos fueron directo a sus caderas, ella se arqueó hacía mi logrando un poco de fricción entre nuestros sexos, el gemido que surgió de mi fue ahogado en su boca, llegamos al dormitorio con suerte, pronto la ropa salió sobrando y ya estábamos listos para unirnos, pero decidí hacerla sufrir un poco; baje mis labios a su cuello y de ahí baje a sus pechos, donde me entretuve con un pezón mientras que con mi mano masajeaba el otro, mi nombre salía en pequeños jadeos de sus labios; baje mis labios por su abdomen y cuando estaba a punto de llegar a su intimidad, bese sus muslos y de ahí sus piernas; el quejido por su parte me causo diversión, ella jalaba de mis cabellos tratando de que besará su sexo, pero tenía otros planes; así que cuando comencé un camino de ascenso volví a saltarme su sexo y me volví a entretener con sus senos, el agarre sobre mis cabellos se hizo más intenso y ella comenzó a retorcerse bajo mi cuerpo llegando así a su orgasmo.

-¿Cómo… cómo hiciste eso?-me preguntó entre jadeos.

-Con mi boca-dije besándola e introduciéndome lentamente en ella, estaba muy mojada por sus jugos y caliente, cuando estuve por completo dentro de ella comencé a moverme como si se me fuera la vida en ello; mi nombre salía de sus labios, sin embargo yo no me atrevía a hablar, solo me limite a besarla. En cuanto ella tuvo su segundo orgasmo, yo me deje ir derrumbándome sobre su cuerpo.

-Te amo-me dijo al oído mientras acariciaba mis cabellos. La bese en el hombre y dije un "yo también" con la voz muy débil. Salí de ella y la abrace dejándome llevar por el sueño después de que ella se quedó dormida.

…-…

Cuando me desperté Renata ya no estaba a mi lado, me pare y me aliste para mi trabajo. En cuanto salí de nuestra habitación la vi sentada en el desayunador con su computadora.

-¿Qué hace mi bella novia esta mañana?-le dije al oído y besando su cuello.

-Busco información de la obra, y averigüe que es acerca de una chica que quiere triunfar en Hollywood. Y encontré que... a que no logras adivinar?- me dijo dándole más suspenso a su nueva información; parecía una niña con juguete nuevo y no podía ponerme más feliz por eso.

-Ok, veo que no vas a adivinar así que te lo diré… todavía no hay protagonista- dijo sonriente y moviendo sus manos emocionada. –Por lo que planeo adicionar para ese papel, si no lo obtengo y aun así logro hacer una excelente audición tendré otro papel… o eso espero. Como sea adicionaré para el protagónico-dijo satisfecha consigo misma.

-Lo obtendrás amor, lo sé. Tengo que ir a trabajar… necesitas algo? Que te lleve a algún lugar o algo?

-No, gracias. Estaré aquí poniéndome en forma y practicando algunas cosas; veré que hare en mi audición y preparare mi curriculum. Cuídate-dijo dándome un beso en los labios.

Cuando nos separamos, salí rumbo al trabajo. Llegue sin ningún contratiempo, por lo que comencé a avanzar con cosas pendientes, revisando algunas campañas y organizando otras; simplemente amaba mi trabajo y la libertad que me dio Vladimir en mi trabajo.

-¿Se puede?- preguntó una voz que pensaba que no escucharía en un buen tiempo.

-Sí, pasa. ¿Cómo has estado?-le pregunte al tiempo que le indicará que se sentará.

-Bien. Renata, ella…

-Ya está mejor, gracias por preguntar.

-No hay porque, vine porque necesitaba un consejo acerca de mi restaurante…

-Sí, claro. Dime en qué te puedo ser útil-pregunte, tratando de no sentirme incomodo, pero el ambiente estaba algo tenso entre nosotros, y con el vestido que llevaba Bella se veía increíblemente guapa y yo no era exactamente inmune a sus encantos.

-En muchas cosas… omite eso, no sé porque lo dije. Verás es sobre la disposición de los muebles y la pista de baile, no estoy muy segura de cómo me habías dicho, ¿crees que puedas ir y volver a decirme la distribución?

-Sí, ¿tienes tiempo ahorita? Y a avance con el trabajo y tengo unos momentos libres.

-Eso sería magnífico-dijo asintiendo al mismo tiempo con la cabeza, se puso de pie y nos guie a la salida.

Una vez en el estacionamiento cada quién se subió a un auto y la seguí rumbo a su restaurante, tenía un presentimiento de algo pero nunca le había dado mucho sentido a esos presentimientos así que lo deje pasar.

En cuanto llegamos, y entramos al lugar, tenía un mejor aspecto, aún había algunas paredes que estaban en proceso de pintarse, pero el lugar tenía buen aspecto. Le volví a indicar la distribución que haría que el lugar tuviera más espacio y mejorara en su visión.

-No oigo ruidos de obreros-le dije mirando alrededor percatándome de que no había nadie más que nosotros.

-Oh bueno es que es como su hora de desayuno, por lo que llegarán un poco más tarde, soy de la idea que si los tratas bien su trabajo será muy bueno-dijo al tiempo que sonreía.

-Bien, creo que ya eso es todo- dije tratando de poner distancia entre ambos, porque conociéndome cedería con ella, y no quería lastimarla más, ni a ella ni a Renata ni a mí. Pero al alejarme más de ella cometí el error de escanearla de pies a cabeza, percatándome de los tacones que hacían ver sus piernas más largas, así como del vestido color azul que se ceñía en su cintura y caí de forma grácil, y de que el corte en la parte de sus senos por parte del vestido los hacía ver exquisitos y eso sumado a la coleta alta que permitía que su cuello luciera de forma galante y todo en combinación con sus labios que invitaban a besarlos y esos expresivos ojos color chocolate que esperaba que me estuviera volviendo loco porque veía anhelo en ellos.

-Sí, muchas gracias por venir-dijo sonrojándose cuando se percató de mi escrutinio, se giró sobre sus talones pero no tomo en cuenta que en el piso había un platico para evitar que la pintura manchara la madera y casi cayó al suelo, pero logre atraparla lo cual a lo mejor fue un error, porque nuestros rostros quedaron muy cerca, demasiado quizás. –Yo…

-No digas nada-la corte cuando estaba a punto de hablar. Nos enderece pero no me separe de ella, al contrario la acerque más a mí, sus manos pasaron a mi cuello y comenzó a jugar con mi cabello y al segundo siguiente estaba besándola con toda la pasión que había contenido y con el deseo que crecía en mi cada segundo que estábamos lejos.

La bese y caminamos rumbo a su oficina donde después de cerrar la puerta, la recargue con ella y comencé a recorrer su cuerpo con mis manos, baje mis labios a su cuellos y pequeños gemidos comenzaron a salir de boca; tome sus senos con mis manos y los masaje hasta que logre sentir sus pezones erectos. Pase mis manos a su espalda y ella me empujó hacia su escritorio donde fue desabotonando los botones de mi camisa mientras yo buscaba el cierre de su vestido, cuando lo encontré lo deslice y me deleite al ver un conjuntito de encaje de color azul. Nos gire y logre hacer a un lado todo para poder acostarla sobre el escritorio, mientras yo me deshacía de su ropa interior, ella se deshizo de mi pantalón y mi bóxer, al sentir libre mi erección busque su entrada, al tocarla con mis dedos soltó un grito de placer, sus manos buscaron mis cabellos y me jalo hacía su boca, me posicione en su entrada y en un solo movimiento me enteré en ella. No dejo de besarme en todo momento, y sus gemidos quedaban en mi boca. Conforme fui sintiendo que me tensaba más, aumente el ritmo cuando ella llegó a su orgasmo sentí como mi glande vibraba y la seguí en el estallido de placer.

-Eso fue…

-No lo digas, no lo digas Bella. Esto fue un error, Renata…

-No estabas pensando en ella precisamente así que no me vengas ahorita con Renata, Edward ¿Por qué estas con ella?- trate de separarme de ella, pero al hacerlo ella se aferró a mí y termine levantándonos a los dos.

-Estoy con ella, porque… porque… somos novios y mi mamá le tiene afecto y…

-¿Por qué no dijiste la palabra "amor"? Edward sé que ella no se merece eso, pero y nosotros ¿Qué nos merecemos? ¿No merecemos la felicidad acaso?

-Tal vez, pero esta no es la forma; tengo que irme como te dije esto fue un…

-Ahora soy yo la que te pide que no hables, no arruines el momento más de lo que ya se arruino- dijo bajando sus piernas y separándonos en el proceso, eso me hizo sentirme incompleto y desdichado. –Supongo que pe dirás que finjamos que no paso.

-Sí eso te pediré. Bella…

-No, ya entendí; te vas a quedar con ella, yo sé que hice mal en irte a buscar y mi excusa no fue la mejor pero no me arrepiento. Supongo que nos veremos luego, para la boda de Alice y Jasper.

-Sí, hasta luego Bella-me vestí lo más rápido que pude, mientras ella hacía lo mismo. En ningún momento me miro pero en un momento logre ver las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos chocolate y me sentí aun peor, decidí no mirar atrás y no decir ni una palabra y solo irme de ahí y tratar lo que paso en esa oficina… pero a quien lograba engañar todo lo que vivo con ella no lo olvidaré nunca…

Pov. Renata

Más feliz no podía estar, Edward estaba la mayor parte de su tiempo libre conmigo, y me dio la dicha más grande del mundo, una audición para bailar. En cuanto se fue del trabajo seguí investigando acerca de la obra, pero también acerca de Alice; esa enana me las iba a pagar solo que no como planeaba ya que si se apartó de mi camino y del de Edward, en cuanto a la zorra de Isabella… bueno ella ya era como una foto vieja guardada y enterrada, Edward cada vez me decía más te amos y cuando hacíamos el amor era mi nombre lo que decía, además de que me decía palabras de lo más dulces.

Seguí con mi investigación cuando tocaron el timbre, cerré la página de la información de la investigación acerca de Alice, para dejar solo la de la obra; pensando que era Esme que había olvidado las llaves abrí sin ni siquiera asomarme a ver quién era.

-Pero si es la zorra en persona… que acaso vas a vivir de mantenida toda tu vida?

-Alice y Rosalie pero que sorpresa, tanto tiempo sin verlas, ¿Cómo les ha ido en el negocio de abrir las piernas a todo el que se les ponga enfrente? Seguro que camino hacia acá encontraron a muchos hombres desesperados por tener sexo rápido y fácil.

-No sé mucho acerca de ese negocio pero tú debes de saber más debido a que la mayor parte del tiempo que te vemos estas de piernas abiertas.

-Bueno ¿Qué quieren? Digo aparte de venir a insultarme.

-Venimos a buscar a Edward y a Bells-contesto la rubia operada, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Bueno pues Edward no está aquí, está trabajando e Isabella no vive aquí y no se me ocurre ninguna razón por la cual debería estar aquí.

-Pues es que como los vimos salir del trabajo de Edward pensamos que estarían aquí- dijo la enana con una voz muy dulce y mirándome con diversión.

-Pues aquí no están, y si no tienen más que decir, les pediré que se vayan estoy ocupada-dije tratando de que no se dieran cuenta cuanto me afecto esa declaración.

-Ocupada… ¿tu? Acaso te ocupas de algo.

-Sí, y son muchas cosas así que… adiós-dije cerrando la puerta en sus rostros, escuche sus risas mientras me recargaba en la puerta y sentía que lagrimas se derramaban por mis ojos.

-Vamos Renata, piensa y no te dejes llevar por esas idiotas, llámalo.- me dije a mi misma.

Busque el teléfono y marque a su oficina, donde me dijeron que había salido, nada contenta llame a su celular, el cual al tercer timbrazo fue contestado.

-Edward, oye ¿Dónde estás? Es que quería saber si vendrás a comer y…

-No soy Edward-dijo una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea –soy Bella, sé que suena muy raro pero es que…

-¿Qué haces tú con el teléfono de Edward?-pregunte tratándote controlar mi rabia.

-Bueno es que necesitaba ayuda con algo del restaurante y olvido su celular y…

No quise escuchar más y colgué, sé que así le daría gusto pero no tenía ganas de seguir escuchándola… Sentía tanto dolor y furia que cuando sonó el teléfono y en el identificador vi que era mi hermano, supe que el momento había llegado y no había vuelta atrás.

-Hermanita, te pasare a mi colega; pero antes es tu ultima oportunidad, ¿segura que aceptarás todo esto?

-Segura.

-Bien no tendrás que pagar nada, todo es por un favor que me debe… pero sabes que si llega a pedir más solo tienes que decirme y yo me encargare de eso.

-Lo sé-al otro lado escuche el ruido del celular cuando mi hermano se lo dio a su colega.

-Buenas tardes señorita Denali.

-Usted sabe mi nombre pero yo no sé el suyo, eso no es muy justo dado el trabajo que hará para mí.

-De acuerdo, me agrada su seguridad, eso la llevará lejos. En dos horas estaré ahí, así que porque no nos vemos mañana a las diez en el café Bristol y me llamo Carlise Cullen para servirle.

-Un placer Carlise, nos vemos mañana a las diez- una vez dicho eso colgué, me gira y vi una foto donde aparecíamos Edward y yo.

-Edward ya te estaba perdonando, pero bueno todo se paga en esta vida y tanto tú como tu familia y amigos así como tu amante pagarán por todo.

Ninguno sabía que habían jugado con la persona equivocada…

**Sé que tarde mucho y que probablemente muchas ya no me lean, pero volví y espero que se alegren y me sigan dando sus opiniones. Y estoy de vacaciones así que espero publicar seguido, pero no prometo nada ya que he estado atravesando un bloqueo y por más que trato mi mente está en blanco…**

**¿Qué opinan del capítulo? Carlise aparecerá en escena y veremos cómo empezarán a arruinar sus vidas desde cosas tan simples como con algunas más complejas… espero sus ideas y comentarios.**

**Saludos y nunca dejen de soñar **

**JimeBellaCullenSalvatore **


	16. Chapter 16

**Los personajes no son míos son de SP yo solo los uso en mi alocada imaginación. Está prohibida su copia parcial o total de este fic.**

Pov. Renata

Una vez terminada la llamada, no pude concentrarme mucho en mi investigación, así que decidí concentrarme en el baile; siempre fue mi desahogo. Vi de qué iba más la obra, me puse a calentar un poco y deje que una de mis canciones favoritas sonara por todo el departamento y comencé a bailar.

No me percate de la hora hasta que Edward entró por la puerta, fingí que no lo había escuchado y seguí bailando; sentí como me miraba y supe que no podía prolongar más el momento de enfrentarme a él, así que me gire hasta quedar frente a él y lo mire sin sonreír como él lo estaba haciendo.

-Tiene tiempo que no te veo bailar-comentó mientras se acercaba hacía mí.

-No mucho, la última vez fue al graduarnos, tuve mi presentación final-vi cómo me iba a abrazar, pero me di vuelta y fui hacía la cocina por una botella de agua.

-Tienes razón, ¿de casualidad no viste mi celular? Creo que lo deje porque cuando quise devolverte la llamada me di cuenta de que no lo tenía conmigo.

-Me pudiste haber llamado de la oficina, y no lo dejaste aquí; deberías mejor preguntarle a…

-¿A quién?- su voz sonó nerviosa y no necesite que me dijera con palabras lo que recordaba, no podía decirle que sabía que había estado con Isabella, tenía que pensar que no sabía nada.

-A Esme, tal vez lo dejaste en su casa o ya checaste en el auto?

-No, pero lo checaré luego. ¿Ya comiste?-preguntó mirando la cocina.

-Sí, comí en el restaurante de la esquina. Me iré a dar una ducha- no lo mire y fui a nuestra habitación, no había comido nada pero sentía que no podría pasar alimento.

-También me daré una ducha, necesito relajare un poco-me tomo entre brazos y por un instante pensé en negarme, hasta que comenzó a recorrer con sus manos mi cuerpo una vez que llegamos a la ducha.

Le abrió al grifo sin tomar en cuenta que iba a salir fría, logró que me comenzará a reír para mi mala suerte esa felicidad se evaporó en un segundo, al comenzar a besar su cuello vi manchada su camisa, era maquillaje y no era precisamente el mío, recorrí a un lado su camisa y vi un chupetón, una cosa era saberlo y otra ver pruebas; me aleje de él y por mi brusco movimiento él me vio sin entender bien el porqué de mis actos, poco me importo el agua que caía sobre mí; no lo veía directamente a la cara, mantenía fija mi vista en su hombro y en su camisa manchada. No aguante más la visión y salí del baño, fui por mi bata y cuando volví lo vi en el espejo viendo lo que yo había visto, él se giró y me miro con arrepentimiento.

-Renata… déjame explicarte-yo negué con la cabeza y cuando mi vista se nubló me odie a mí misma por mostrarme débil. –Amor, yo

-¡No me llames así!-grite con dolor y coraje.

-Renata, no es lo que crees-lo mire en seguida al escuchar esas palabras.

-No es lo que creo… bueno entonces que es según tú. No me digas que no es lo que creo porque ambos sabemos que no es así; estuviste con alguien más y me dices que no es lo que creo. Vete!, no te quiero ver, vete Edward!

Al ver que no se movía, lo empuje con todas mis fuerzas para sacarlo de la habitación, cuando lo logre cerré la puerta en su rostro y me recargue en la misma dejándome caer.

-Renata, ábreme y deja te explico-no conteste, solo me quede escuchando sus suplicas y perdones que carecían de significado para mí.

Una vez que el dolor le dio paso al coraje y al odio, comencé a sonreír al escuchar sus suplicas, me pare del piso y me fui hacía la cama donde me acosté y trate de dormir escuchando de fondo su voz rota por algún sufrimiento.

…-…

A la mañana siguiente que desperté, me di una ducha rápida y prepare mis cosas para ir al estudio donde sería la obra y antes de ahí haría una parada para desayunar y arreglar las cosas con Carlise.

Salí de la habitación y vi como estaba dormido en el sofá, tome el curriculum y las llaves, ya estaba dispuesta a salir cuando Edward me llamó:

-Ahora no Edward, tengo que ir al teatro.

-Te puedo llevar…

-No, gracias.

-Renata… por favor perdóname- me gire poniendo mi cara más dolida y evitando la sonrisa al ver su rostro con ojeras.

-Perdonarte… es la segunda vez… o la tercera ya no recuerdo y no lo quiero hacer; sólo dame un poco de espacio-dije girándome y saliendo del departamento con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Tome un taxi y le di la dirección del café, llegue a tiempo, al entrar le pedí a una señorita que me dijera si mi nuevo socio hacía llegado ya, me guiaron a una mesa donde un hombre ya grande pero que se notaba que estaba en forma estaba esperando.

-Señorita Denali supongo-dijo el hombre al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

-Señor Cullen-estreche su mano que estaba extendida hacía mí, una vez sentados , me dio la carta para que pudiera ordenar.

Se acercó una señorita y nos tomó la orden, una vez que se fue dejando las bebidas en nuestra mesa; Carlise comenzó a hablar:

-Marcus me ha dicho que te relacionaste con mi hijo.

-Sí, soy novia de Edward.

-Tiene buen gustó, eres una mujer muy hermosa; ¿te puedo tutear?

-No veo porque no. Necesito que me digas que sabes de Isabella Dywer-dije evitando los rodeos que no nos llevarían a ningún lado.

-Directo al grano me agrada eso pero ¿Dywer? Cuando yo la tenía en mi cama era Isabella Swan

-Bueno cambió el apellido, qué más da. Necesito saber todo acerca de ella, sus puntos débiles; quiero destruirla…

-En eso nos parecemos, y no puedo decir cuáles son sus puntos débiles ahorita pero se cuál es la mayor debilidad de ella: su hermano Alec. Cuando me pertenecía, estaba luchando para que le dieran la custodia total del niño, supongo que al final la logro obtener. Pero hagamos algo, la seguiré y la volveré a investigar.

-Carlise, si te dijera que quiero hacer sufrir a tu hijo, y te pidiera que me ayudaras, ¿lo harías?

-Renata, hay muchas personas que me quitaron la vida que llevaba; entre ellas está mi hijo, su madre, la zorra de Isabella y sus amigos. No tendría ningún problema en desquitarme de todos ellos- sonreí ante lo que me dijo pero al pensar en Esme mi sonrisa desapareció.

-Estoy dispuesta a ayudarte pero sin lastimar a una persona de las que mencionaste… Esme, ella es la única que me ha tratado bien y…

-Bueno, dulzura es algo en lo que debiste haber pensado en un principio. Pero te prometo que no la tocaré, ni la lastimare directamente al menos.

-Directamente, de que hablas?

-Al lastimar a Edward, ella sufrirá y cuando se dé cuenta de que tú estuviste detrás de todo esto sufrirá aun más. Por lo que prometo no lastimarla directamente.

-Creo que es algo en lo que no pensé, pero me conformo con saber que no la lastimaras directamente, será un daño colateral.

-Me agradas Renata; y quiero brindar por ti y por la venganza- dijo al tiempo que levantaba su vaso de jugo, reí y tome el mío imitando su gesto.

-Esto es lo que te puedo dar, es lo que yo tengo; supongo que es muy poco a comparación de lo que tú sabes.

-No te preocupes, averiguaremos más, por lo pronto que quieres hacer, princesa-omití el apodo que me daba y tome mi tiempo para pensar, llegó la mesera con nuestras órdenes y aproveche para pensar mis palabras.

-Me encantaría hacer sufrir a Isabella con lo que más le duele, así lastimaríamos a los demás al ver como ella sufre, pero quiero que Edward la vea perdida… quiero a Isabella fuera de mi vida y fuera de la vida de Edward, no me importa como desaparezca la quiero fuera.

-¿Y a mi hijo como planeas hacerlo sufrir?-me miraba de forma calculadora, viendo mis reacciones y movimientos.

-Al desaparecerla, sufrirá…

-En ese caso espero que me permitas aplicar mi propia forma de vengarme-dijo mirándome intensamente.

-Depende de cómo sería esa venganza. Lo quiero para mi Carlise-sonrió con malicia

-De acuerdo, me contendré. Aclárame algo, técnicamente quieres que te ayude a vengarte de Isabella y de los demás te encargaras tú, ¿estoy en lo cierto?

-Sí, ese es el plan. Creo que eres la persona más indicada para eso- asintió y sonrió.

-Entonces que así sea.

-Me tengo que ir, debo r a hacer unas cuantas cosas, cualquier cosa avísame, dentro viene mi numero-asintió.

Me levante y me fui del lugar sintiendo como su mirad ame seguía. No le tenía plena confianza a Carlise pero si mi hermano creía en el yo lo haría, y bueno era la forma más efectiva de hacer sufrir a Isabella.

Me dirigí hacía él estudió donde junto con otros más que estaban en la audición y entrevistas, nos enseñaron unos pasos y de ahí deje de pensar por el momento en mi venganza para concentrarme en algo que me llenaba de vida, la danza.

Pov. Edward

En cuanto Renata se fue, me dirigí hacía el cuarto y vi que no había cosas tiradas en el piso, nada que demostrara que su enojo lo había desquitado con las cosas del lugar, mire la hora y vi que ya era tarde, me bañe lo más rápido que pude y salí del departamento y me encamine a la oficina, en cuanto llegue vi a Bella parada en frente del escritorio.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?-dije tratando de no mirarla.

-Hola para ti también Edward, vine a darte esto. Lo dejaste ayer en el restaurante.

-Gracias- al ver que no se iba, levante la vista de los papeles que había tomado para no verla. Al hacerlo vi que llevaba un pantalón blanco con una blusa verde agua, se veía realmente bien. -¿Algo más?

-Te llamó Renata unos minutos después de que te fuiste, conteste y…

-¿Cómo que contéstate? ¿Acaso eres tonta? ¿En qué estabas pensando?- trate de no gritar pero no pude evitar pensar en que pudo ser la razón del frio recibimiento que tuve al llegar a casa, y bueno que haya visto el chupetón y los restos de maquillaje no ayudaron a negar el hecho.

-Lo siento, es solo que pensé que podría ser una emergencia-dijo encogiéndose ante mi voz.

-¿Emergencia? Sí que eres estúpida-dije cerrando la puerta para evitar las miradas de los curiosos que iban pasando. –Y el chupetón fue…

-No recuerdo que hayas reclamado, no estábamos pensando Edward; por Dios no me culpes solo a mí, tú también participaste.

-Pero da la casualidad que no te marque, debí haberlo hecho y así ver la cara que el tal Vladimir se encontrara con la noticia de que su novia estuvo con otro.

-Vladimir no es mi novio, solo es un amigo y ya. Y tú no serías capaz de hacer algo así- vi como estaba a punto de irse y no sé porque pero la jale y estampe mis labios contra los de ella, al diablo la moral, al diablo con el mundo; amaba a Isabella o al menos la deseaba y no me iba a alejar de ella.

-Ayer dijiste que no podía volver a pasar, Edward no juegues conmigo, yo te amo y no he dejado de hacerlo en todo este tiempo.

-No la puedo dejar Bella, mi madre la adora y…

-Entonces lo que dijiste ayer es verdad, lo nuestro no puede ser. No planeo ser la amante otra vez- se soltó de mi agarre y se fue en dirección a la puerta. –Por cierto, maña será la prueba de la comida, los chicos nos quieren ahí- y dicho eso dio media vuelta y se fue.

Me quede mirando la puerta como un tonto, reaccione unos minutos después y vi que había trabajo que hacer, trate de olvidarme de todo y me concentre en mi trabajo…

Pov. Narrador

Al verla salir del edificio, la siguió y antes tomo unas cuantas fotos; vio como estaba con Alec y tomo otras fotos más. Cuando la vio entrar en su restaurante sonrió para sus adentros.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero lo recuperaremos, eso te lo juro y la pasaremos muy bien, o al menos yo. Me las pagarás muy caro Isabella.

Tomando una foto de Edward que tenía de días anteriores dijo: -Y tú mugroso bastardo, también me la pagarás; perderás mucho más que de lo que crees que has perdido ya.

Sonriendo, se alejo del lugar, y partió rumbo al hotel donde se quedaba y comenzó a hacer unas llamadas, para comenzar su venganza.

**Hola1 Bueno aquí un capi más, sé que a lo mejor no dice mucho, pero en el próximo veremos cómo empiezan a arruinarles la vida o al menos empiezan a arruinar sus planes para ese momento, desde una boda hasta lo que han logrado construir.**

**Gracias a quien me siguen leyendo, gracias a quienes agregaron a favoritos y a alertas y a quienes dejaron reviews, me encantaría escuchar que tienen que decirme respecto a mi fic.**

**Saludos y recuerden no dejar de soñar para poder cumplir lo que más desean.**

**JimeBellaCullenSalvatore.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Los personajes no son míos son de SP yo solo los uso en mi alocada imaginación. Está prohibida su copia parcial o total de este fic.**

Pov. Renata

-Bien chicos, nos veremos mañana a las ocho y media para comenzar a ensayar las rutinas y no me queda más que decirles que bienvenidos a "In the Lake"-el director bajo del escenario y salió del lugar.

Todos los presentes estallaron en abrazos, aplausos y gritos de júbilo ante la noticia de que estamos dentro de la obra musical, sí no logre obtener el papel protagonista pero bueno volví a lo que me gusta y me llena de verdad así que no tenía ninguna objeción.

-Oye Renata, soy Félix; me preguntaba si te gustaría ir a tomar algo con nosotros para celebrar-lo miró atentamente, es un hombre alto y bastante fornido, una parte de mi siente que engaña a Edward pero por otro lado tendré que convivir con ellos y que mejor forma de empezar una buena relación saliendo a tomar algo.

-Claro, sería grandioso-sonrió mientras la alegría y adrenalina aún presente en mi sistema por la danza adornan mis ojos.

-Bien, nos veremos a las nueve en el Friday´s que está a una cuadra de aquí, sabes cuál?

-Sí, ahí nos vemos… Félix- dije tras recordar su nombre, él sonrió y se fue con un grupo.

Tome mis cosas y salí de ahí, sonó mi celular en lo que estaba caminando hacía el departamento.

-Hola-conteste sin ver el identificador de llamadas; lo cual me hubiera agradado hacer y así no contestarle.

-Renata, amor…

-No me llames así Edward-sonreí con malicia por el tono dolido de mi voz, en verdad iba disfrutar verlo rogar por mi perdón.

-De acuerdo; llamaba para saber cómo te fue en tu audición y…

-Me fue bien, gracias. Quede dentro-conteste lo más fría que pude y ocultando la sonrisa que adornaba mi rostro.

-Renata por favor perdóname, te juró por lo más sagrado que no…

-No jures, no lo hagas; si en verdad me quieres no me jures nada que son solo palabras, mejor demuéstramelo.

-Bien, eso significa que me darás otra oportunidad?- me lo pensé bien, podría hacerlo suplicarme más yéndome o tal vez aprovechaba la oportunidad y se iba con la zorra.

-Tal vez, necesito tiempo Edward. Me iré del departamento en cuanto consiga algún lugar para quedarme- bien ya estaba dicho.

-No Renata, no te vayas. Quédate y déjame demostrarte que puedes volver a confiar en mí, por favor. Mira hablemos esta noche sobre nosotros y…

-No puedo, quede de salir con unas personas de la obra. Sí quieres hablar es ahorita, voy rumbo al departamento.

-Es que tengo mucho trabajo y creo que llegaré hasta en la noche; en cuanto llegue hablamos-una carcajada sin humor salió de mi garganta sin poder contenerla.

-Edward, no sé a qué hora llegue de ésta salida y estoy segura que en cuanto llegue querré dormir así que no lo creo; y antes de que lo digas no haré tiempo para hablar; para mí no hay nada que decir y se me acaba la pila así que adiós- dicho esto y colgué, seguí caminando y pensé en que iba a hacer, tenía claro que aún lo amaba pero a qué grado querría lastimarlo por lo que me hizo a mí? Esa era la pregunta.

Al llegar al departamento, puse mi reproductor de música y comencé a tararear las canciones; me di una ducha relajante, al salir me coloque un vestido azul eléctrico, acomode mi cabellos en un chongo dejando algunos cabellos sueltos, me coloque un maquillaje sencillo, busque zapatos y una bolsa a juego, una vez que tenía todo listo apague el reproductor y salí rumbo al encuentro con mi nuevo equipo de trabajo.

Pov. Edward

Mi vida se había vuelto un asco, maldecía el día en que decidí regresar a lo que antes era mi hogar; mi relación con Renata iba de maravilla hasta que llegamos a lo que creía era mi hogar y todo se derrumbó, volví a ver a Isabella y todo lo que creí enterrado volvía a florecer y con una fuerza impresionante que amenazaba con hundirme aún más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo.

Después de la llamada de Renata, un presentimiento nada bueno comenzó a surgir dentro de mí, sentía la necesidad de hacer algo, buscar una solución a algo y prevenirme a mí mismo de algo que pasaría pero no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que era.

Lo trate de ignorar, y seguí concentrándome en mi trabajo, teníamos una campaña en la que había formado parte y era mi momento de demostrar lo buen publicista que era.

-Edward, ¿te quedarás otro rato?- preguntó Vladimir.

Me sobresalte al escucharlo, mire la hora y vi que ya iban a dar las diez, decidí que ya era mucho trabajo por ese día, además de que me enfrentaba a un bloqueo de ideas.

-No, ya me voy. Lo lamento no me di cuenta de la hora-dije guardando mis cosas.

-No te apures me encantaría tener más como tú.

Asentí pero no sabía que decir, sentía que él quería hablarme de algo pero no tenía claro como iniciar esa conversación. Una vez cerrado todo, tome mis cosas dispuesto a irme, me despedí de Vladimir con un movimiento de cabeza y salí al aire frío de la ciudad. Me ajuste la gabardina y comencé a caminar hacía mi coche.

Al subir, puse un poco de música y maneje sin prisas hacía mi departamento, disfrute de las luces de la ciudad y de la tranquilidad que me ofrecían las calles debido a la hora. Mi mente trabajaba en algún pensamiento pero a la vez la sentía en blanco.

Al llegar, deje mis cosas a un lado de la mesa de la entrada, abrí la puerta del balcón, me recargue en el barandal y observe todo el movimiento de la ciudad. Entre al departamento de nuevo y tome una cerveza del refrigerador, volví a salir a la terraza y me distraje; tratando de dejar todo fuera de mi mente. Mi celular sonó en alguna parte del apartamento pero lo ignore olímpicamente, en estos momentos no estaba para nadie más que para mí mismo.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, cuando vi a Renata entrar al edificio, a los pocos minutos estaba entrando en el departamento.

-Ahora me esperarás hasta que llegue-dijo con la voz arrastrada y de manera irónica.

-No, solo admiraba la ciudad. Estas borracha Renata, tú nunca te emborrachas.

-Lo lamento papá, y siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Sabes me encantaría poder pelear contigo, pero tengo mucho sueño y quiero descansar. Hasta mañana Edward.

No le respondí, solo deje que se fuera y al poco rato decidí que también debía irme a descansar, mañana tendría que hacer tiempo de donde no había para acompañar a Jasper a no sé qué cosas de la boda.

Al entrar a la habitación, Renata estaba en toda su extensión cubriendo la cama, no estaba dispuesto a dormir en otro lado, así que la acomode y una vez que ya tenía unos pantalones flojos, decidí acostarme. Me quede unos minutos viendo a Renata, recordando las veces que había sido mi puerto seguro, en todas esas ocasiones en las que el recuerdo de Isabella acechaba y ella se volvía una especie de luz en las sombras mostrándome el camino hacia la salida de la cueva y el camino hacía en mundo de las cosas verdaderas.

….-…..

El agua de la regadera me despertó, al girar mi vista hacía el baño, Renata iba saliendo con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo, requirió de toda mi voluntad no lanzarme sobre ella como si fuera un muerto de hambre y ella mi comida favorita.

-Saca una foto si quieres-dijo de manera mordaz.

-Tal vez lo haga, pero si te quitas la toalla-sonreí de la manera que a ella le encantaba.

-Ni lo intentes, aún estoy dolida Edward-hizo un puchero para intentar ocultar su risa, lo que hizo que me levantara de la cama y la atrapara entre mis brazos. –Bájame- pedía mientras la llevaba hacía la cama.

-Lo que tú digas nena- la deje en la cama después de darle un beso.

Me metí al baño y me di una ducha rápida, al salir la vi sentada en el banco de su tocador, acomodando su cabello, me vestí con unos jeans, cuando iba a salir de la habitación su voz me detuvo.

-¿No irás a trabajar?- me gire a verla y ya veía tras de mí para salir de la habitación.

-Sí pero hoy puedo ir sin traje, además de que iré con Jasper por algo de la boda.

-¿Ira Alice y las damas de honor?- jugo con un mechón de cabellos que se zafó de su peinado.

-Sí, puedes ir conmigo si quieres-a lo mejor provocaría la tercera guerra mundial pero quería tenerla cerca y así resistir la tentación de Isabella.

-Tengo ensayo, de hecho ya voy algo tarde. Mándame la dirección y si me queda de paso o cerca voy, pero solo por ti porque siento que no les caigo bien y sinceramente me dan algo de miedo tus amigos.

-Tranquila, no muerden-la atraje a mis brazos, y al ver que no oponía resistencia supe que ya no estaba enojada.

-Oye, lamento mi arranque de celos de ayer, es que Isabella, es un fantasma muy grande y tengo miedo de que se vuelva uno presente y que se interponga entre nosotros-me abrazó más fuerte por lo que no pude ver su rostro.

-Tienes razón, y te juro que no se meterá entre nosotros, no lo permitiremos. Solo por favor si algo te molesta dímelo, no te guardes nada.

-Prometido-dijo poniendo su mano en alto. Reí y bese el tope de su cabeza. –Hablamos luego, porque se me hace tarde, tengo ensayo y no quiero dar mala impresión.

-¿Quieres que te de un aventón?

-Seguro, gracias amor.

Salimos del edificio, la lleve al lugar donde serían sus ensayos y después me dirigí a mi trabajo, seguí realizando la publicidad que me habían pedido, me perdí hasta que la llamada de Jasper me despertó de mi mundo.

Salí una vez que el permiso y lo que se necesitaba para ese día estuvo aprobado. Una vez en el coche, le mande un mensaje a Renata diciéndole el lugar donde estaría, esperaba que lo viera y pudiera ir. Me dirigí a la dirección.

Cuando llegue me percaté de que la elección del día de hoy sería el salón. Entramos en una pequeña oficina y la señorita estuvo mostrándoles precios a Jasper y a Alice, Isabella y yo éramos los únicos que habíamos podido ir, ninguno de los dos hablaba. Bueno ella hablaba dado que Alice le pedía su consejo porque decía que ni Jasper ni yo teníamos conocimientos acerca de la planeación de una boda.

Tocaron la puerta, y al abrirse, entro Renata, pidiendo disculpas y dándome un ligero beso en los labios.

-Pensé que no llegaría-sonrió provocando que yo imitará su gesto.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-la voz de Alice salió mordaz y mi alegría por verla se esfumo en un segundo, antes de que Renata contestará lo hice yo.

-Yo la llame Alice, no será tu dama de honor pero quedamos con que iríamos a comer al terminar, y como no sabía a qué hora sería eso, le dije que me alcanzará.

-Será mejor que espere afuera- Renata trato de zafarse de mis brazos, pero no lo permitiría.

-Quédate- le dije en un susurro.

-No, mira esperare afuera, aquí hay poco espacio. No hay problema amor- me dio otro beso en los labios y salió de la habitación, al salir ella mire de mala forma a Alice.

-Continúe por favor- Alice le dijo a la que nos atendía, fingió que nada había pasado.

Al terminar esa pequeña reunión, salimos y me encontré a Renata con su i-pod y moviendo sus pies supuse que de acuerdo a alguna coreografía.

-Les mostrare el salón, síganme por favor- le tendí mi mano a Renata, la cual sonrió y la tomo; yo cargue su maleta con sus cosas y tomados de la mano nos dirigimos hacia donde indicaba la señorita.

Al llegar, Renata se adelantó hacía lo que se suponía iría la pista de baile, sonríe porque traía la danza por dentro, mientras nosotros estábamos en nuestra burbuja, yo viendo las ocurrencias de mi novia y ella siendo ella; la señorita le explicaba algo a Alice. Me había olvidado de nuestros acompañantes hasta que el grito de Alice me recordó que no éramos los únicos.

Al girarme a verla, vi que tenía una lata de pintura en la cabeza, la señorita no sabía ni que decir, levante mi vista y vi de donde había salido la pintura, estaban pintando precisamente esa pared y Alice al pasar había movido la escalera provocando que toda la pintura callera sobre ella y algunas gotas sobre Isabella.

La señorita al menos se había disculpado unas veinte veces, yo por mi parte hacía lo posible para no reírme en su cara, pero su cara y el color crema por todo su cuerpo no ayudaba a contener mis ganas de reír hasta llorar.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó Renata, realmente preocupada.

-Como si te importara-contesto de modo mordaz.

-Oye Alice, ella no tuvo la culpa, así que cálmate-respondí defendiendo a Renata.

-Si claro- se giró indignada, y fue hacía lo que supuse sería el baño.

-Jasper mejor nos vamos, espero que escojan pronto, lamento no quedarme más- le hable a mi amigo.

-No te apures, y perdónala está estresada por la boda- dijo lo último refiriéndose a Renata.

-No te preocupes, creo que la entiendo, así me pongo en el estreno de alguna obra. Nos vemos.

Salimos de ahí y la lleve a comer sushi, su comida favorita. La pasamos como hace mucho no la pasábamos y me alegro saber que ella seguía siendo ella.

**Hola! Sí sé que ha pasado mucho, y también sé que es corto, pero al fin la imaginación volvió a mí, así que decidí aprovecharla. El próximo será más largo, o eso trate.**

**Espero leer sus opiniones y comentarios. Gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y alertas.**

**Sin más que decir, me despido.**

**Recuerden nunca dejen de soñar y luchen por volver sus sueños realidad.**

**JimeBellaCullenSalvatore**


	18. Chapter 18

Los personajes no son míos son de SP yo solo los uso en mi alocada imaginación. Está prohibida su copia parcial o total de este fic.

Pov Edward.  
>Después de comer, le propuse rentar algunas películas por lo que nos dirigimos a Blockbuster. Cada uno se dirigió a un estante y tomo dos películas, era nuestra forma de escoger y una vez listos nos dirigimos hacia caja.<br>Salimos del lugar y decidimos ir a comprar algo para botanear. Una vez listo todo nos fuimos al departamento.  
>-Bien, que quieres primero: reír, verme llorar, peleas o "asustarte"?<br>Mire pensativamente las películas y tome la que estaba más escondida. Una que ella había escogido; "Un pedacito de Cielo"  
>-Me quieres ver llorar- reí por su ocurrencia.<br>-La pongo o la pones?  
>-Tú ponla, yo hago la botana.<br>Partió rumbo a la cocina, cuando volvió traía dos charolas con comida, saque el agua que teníamos en el refrigerador y me senté a lado de ella.

-No es justo que muera- Renata lloraba a mar de lágrimas con la película.  
>-Escoge la otra para que veas que no soy tan malo- me lanzo un cojín, pero obedientemente se paró y puso la de "Rápidos y Furiosos"<br>-¿Por qué no me sorprende que hayas escogido esa película?- pregunte con sarcasmo.  
>-Porque sabes que me encantan todas las películas de Rápidos y Furiosos además de que también te gustan.<br>-Tienes la boca llena de verdad.

-No me agrado que haya muerto la chava me caía muy bien- me reí ante su comentario.  
>-A ti no te gusta que muera nadie amor.<br>-Eso no es cierto; si son malos no tengo ningún inconveniente con que los maten, pero ella era lo mejor del grupo; además de que había encontrado a su chico.  
>-¿Y tú? ¿Has encontrado a tu chico?-le pregunte mientras me acercaba a ella; volteo a verme de forma picara y juguetona.<br>-No lo sé; necesito algunas cosas para saber que lo encontré... como que sepa cuando besarme- me acerque y la bese -en que momento ya no quiero ver películas- tome el control y apague la televisión y el DVD -cuando estoy ansiosa por estar en la cama con el- la tome en mis brazos y la lleve a la habitación.  
>Volví a besar y la llama entre nosotros se encendió, la ropa fue desapareciendo como nuestras manos se iban abriendo paso para volver a memorizar el cuerpo del otro.<br>Bese cada parte de su anatomía, me tome mi tiempo y le di más atención a sus pechos, el escuchar sus gemidos y sentir como se retuerce debajo mío era el paraíso, tenía que estar dentro de ella ya pero quería darle más placer.  
>-Edward te necesito- su voz sonaba ronca y muy sensual, hice un recorrido de besos rumbo a mi paraíso personal, abrí sus pliegues y comencé a beber de ella como si se me fuera la vida en ello, introduje un dedo mientras que con mi lengua estimulaba su clítoris. Podía sentir como se acercaba su orgasmo por lo que introduje un dedo más y su grito de placer me hizo saber que había llegado.<br>No terminaba de acabar su placer cuando me introduje en ella, ambos gemimos de placer; quería moverme como enfermo pero quería gozar de este momento; Renata busco mi mirada y al ver el deseo en sus ojos comencé a moverme, primero lento y poco a pico comencé a moverme en verdad; sentía las uñas de Renata en mi espalda y brazos los gemido y gruñidos iban en aumento hasta que sentí mi glande vibrar y como Renata me apretaba haciendo que el clímax llegara de forma gloriosa.  
>Deje mi frente en su hombro y como pude nos gire quedando ella recostada sobre mi cuerpo; poco a poco nuestras respiraciones se tranquilizaban.<br>-Te extrañe demasiado- dijo Renata besando mi cuello.  
>-Yo también amor, yo también.<br>Renata comenzó a moverse, y mi flácido miembro comenzó a cobrar vida de nuevo.  
>-Te extrañe tanto que aún no tengo suficiente de ti-dijo sentándose y comenzando a moverse en círculos.<br>Me alce a besarla y tomándola de la cadera la comencé a guiarla en sus movimientos; de un momento a otro comenzamos a ir mas lento en nuestros movimientos y comenzamos a besarnos. Hacia caminos de besos de su cuello a su boca y de ahí hacia sus pechos, ella se apoyaba en mis brazos para moverse. Y así por segunda vez llegamos al clímax juntos.  
>Nos dejamos caer en la cama exhaustos y una vez que nuestras respiraciones se calmaron la jale a mi cuerpo abrazándola.<br>-Te amo Edward-sonreí ante su confesión y la volví a besar; después sentí como su respiración se hacía regular y quedaba dormida.  
>Mientras la veía dormir pensaba en todo lo que habíamos vivido y en lo que podríamos tener en un futuro, pero sin permitirlo un rostro se coló en mis pensamientos y unos ojos color chocolate en un rostro pálido en forma de corazón me miraron dolidos mientras el sueño me llegaba.<p>

Desperté sintiendo unos brazos en mi pecho, sonreí como tonto pensando en la noche anterior.  
>-Espero que la razón de esa sonrisa sea yo- abrí los ojos para encontrarme con los ojos juguetones y brillosos de Renata.<br>-Tu eres la razón por la que sonrió  
>-Ja, eres muy chistoso, Ed y además mentiroso. Te apuesto a que sonríes por muchas cosas más.<br>-De acuerdo tal vez, pero tú eres la principal razón por la cual sonrío.  
>-Mejor. ¿Qué se antoja para desayunar?<br>-Lo que me quieras dar para mí está bien- la sonrisa que me dedico me hizo reconsiderar mi respuesta.

-Así que lo que te quiera dar- se subió a horcajadas sobre mí, y beso mis labios, le devolví el beso y levante mis caderas para buscar el calor de su sexo. –Oh no vaquero, es lo que yo te quiera dar- comenzó a bajar pasando sus manos por mi torso hasta que llegó a mi miembro, cuando lo tomo con sus manos hizo presión y mirándome a los ojos comenzó a introducirlo en su boca.

Con el primero contacto me sentí desfallecer, succionó mi miembro. Sus movimientos eran seguros y me estaban llevando al clímax, -Renata detente, no me quiero venir en tu boca- pero al decirlo me arrepentí porque hizo todo porque me corriera, al movimiento de su boca se sumó el de sus manos acariciando mis testículos, mis músculos se tensaron al máximo y con un gruñido me corrí en su boca.

-Te amo- abrí los ojos ante su confesión, pero no tuve oportunidad de decir nada ya que sus labios se encontraron con los míos. –Iré a preparar el desayuno, necesitó ir a mi ensayo- y dicho esto se paró de la cama, se puso una camisa mía y se rumbo a la cocina.

Me quede un rato más en la cama, pero en cuanto el olor a hot cakes entro en mis fosas nasales, me pare, poniéndome algo de ropa y salí rumbo a la cocina. Al entrar la vi preparando un gran desayuno. –Sabes que solo somos dos personas ¿cierto?- dije a modo de broma.

-Estoy consciente de eso, y no es tanto, cálmate. Recuerda que el desayuno es lo más importante. Ya siéntate, ya está lista la fruto y el café.

Hice lo que me ordenó y una vez que se sentó ella en el desayunador conmigo comenzamos a comer.

-¿A qué hora termina tu ensayo?

-No estoy del todo segura, sabes que casi no presto atención a esas cosas. Pero en cuanto acabe te mando un mensaje. ¿Estarás en aquí?

-Tengo planeado que después de salir del trabajo, ir a ver a Jasper.

-De acuerdo, te llamó cualquier cosa. Me iré a bañar sino nunca llegaré- se levantó y corrió en dirección a la habitación.

Al terminar de desayunar, puse los platos en el lavaplatos, y me fui a dar una ducha el otro baño. Al terminar camine a la habitación y ella estaba acomodado su ropa en su mochila.

-Dame cinco minutos y te llevó- me vestí rápidamente y trate de acomodar un poco mi cabello.

-Sabes que es un caso perdido ¿verdad?-dijo Renata riendo detrás de mí.

-Sí pero la esperanza muere al final. En fin, vámonos- tome mis cosas y salimos hacia el estacionamiento.

En el camino al teatro me fue haciendo comentarios de su obra, que hoy pediría el resto de las canciones para aprendérselas lo más pronto posible. Al llegar nos despedimos con un beso y vi cómo se perdía en el interior del teatro.

Maneje hacía mi trabajo y al entrar me topé con Isabella.

-Hola Edward, que bien que te veo; Alice me dijo que quería que acompañaras a Jasper a escoger su traje.

-Bien, al rato le hablo a Jasper para ponerme de acuerdo con él. ¿Se te ofrece algo más?-dije al ver que no se movía.

-Quería ver si me podías ayudar con algo que me encargó Vladimir.

-Isa, te lo encargó a ti; no sé en qué te pueda ayudar yo.

-Es que es de publicidad, y estudie algo con eso pero lo mío es la cocina, y no le quiero quedar mal, solo necesito tu opinión ya está hecho solo necesito que lo apruebes en cierto modo.

-Bien, vamos a la oficina- ella iba delante mío y yo luchaba contra la tentación de ver sus hermosas piernas y el movimiento de sus caderas al ir caminando del que estaba seguro no era consciente de lo que provocaba con ese movimiento inconsciente e inocente que hacía.

Al entrar cerré la puerta por inercia, por momentos llegaba a haber mucho ruido y no dejaba que me concentrara en lo que tenía que hacer.

-Mira, tengo estas ideas; estamos en invierno y Vladimir quiere algo como de acuerdo a la época, pero no estoy segura de que este bien la idea.

La analice y comencé a hacerle algunos comentarios, ponía notas en los bordes y le decía que estaba bien y que no.

-Lo siento Edward, te manda esto Vladimir; son proyectos que quiere que veas y los comiences y tengas algo para esta tarde.

-Sí, gracias- los tome y los deje a un lado en el escritorio. –Supongo que con eso bastará-le dije a Isabella.

-Gracias, quieres que te ayude con lo que te acaba de llegar? Creo que es lo menos que puedo hacer con la ayuda que me diste.

-Gracias Isabella, pero puedo hacer mi trabajo solo.

-Es eso, ¿o que no quieres que este más tiempo cerca de ti?-dijo tomando sus cosas y viéndome directo a los ojos.

-Tal vez un poco de ambas; yo estoy con alguien y no se merece que la engañe. Lo que paso entre nosotros es parte del pasado y quiero que ahí se quede.

-Quisiera poder decir lo mismo, pero yo aún siento algo por ti.

-Isa, yo…- no me dejo hablar, sus labios entraron en contacto con los míos y sería un gran mentiroso si dijera que no me prendió su beso y que trate de alejarla; al contrario la pegue más a mi cuerpo.

La lévate y ella enrollo sus piernas en mi cadera, la senté en el escritorio, en lo que levantaba su vestido, entre mi forcejeo con el vestido ella logro sacar mi miembro de la cárcel de mis pantalones, busqué su entrada y lentamente me fui introduciendo en ella; su sexo era como un guante que me envolvía a la perfección y era el paraíso estar dentro de ella.

Separo su rostro del mío para mirarme a los ojos –Edward, no puedo estar sentí.

-Ni yo sin ti-la bese de nuevo y comencé a moverme entrando y saliendo de ella.

Aumente mis movimientos y juntos llegamos al clímax.

Una vez que nuestras respiraciones volvieron a la normalidad, salí de ella y acomode mi ropa, mientras que ella hacía lo mismo.

Se bajó del escritorio y ambos nos quedamos en silencio sin saber que decir o que hacer.

-Fingiremos también que nada paso, supongo- la voz de Isabella me hizo volver a verla, su cabello estaba un poco despeinado y sus labios estaban algo hinchados.

-Tu cabello está algo despeinado-dije sin afirmar o negar nada de lo que dijo. Tomo una liga de su muñeca y se hizo una coleta.

Se acercó a mí y no pude detenerla ni nada porque dentro de mi deseaba esa cercanía, acomodo mi corbata y un poco mi cabello y se alejó un poco de mí.

-No respondiste a lo que te dije.

-No sé qué decirte, tenemos que hablar seriamente sobre todo esto; pero no ahora yo tengo trabajo y seguro tú también.

-De acuerdo, ¿te parece en el almuerzo?

-Puede ser al salir del trabajo; no creo que llegue a ir a comer algo; tengo que acabar esto, no quiero tener que quedarme.

-Bien, me voy entonces; hasta la salida, recuerda llamarle a Jasper.

-Si gracias, nos vemos- ambos nos quedamos callados.

-Gracias por lo de ahorita.

-Si no hay problema, fue un placer- se acercó y me dio un beso casto en los labios y se fue.

Suspire y pase mis manos por mi cabello, desesperado por la situación. Me senté tras mi escritorio y me dispuse a hacer el trabajo, vi que iba cada uno y al final comencé con que el que urgía más.

Estaba a la mitad del dibujo de la idea que se me ocurrió cuando recordé la llamada que debía hacerle a Jasper, tome el teléfono y marque su número y al tercer timbrazo contesto.

-Edward, a que debo el milagro-dijo saludando mi amigo.

-Alice me dijo que querías verme-conteste, en lo que maniobraba con el teléfono para poder seguir trabajando.

-Pues sí; quiero que tú y Emmett me acompañen a ver lo de mi traje; Alice se volverá loca si lo pospongo más.

-Si claro, dime cuando y ahí estaré.

-¿Puede ser mañana? Nos vemos afuera de tu trabajo el lugar al que Alice quiere que vaya está cerca de ahí.

-Sí seguro, mi hora de comida es a las dos y media, te parece que nos veamos a esa hora?

-Perfecto, le diré a Emmett.

-De acuerdo, bueno te dejo porque ando algo cargado de trabajo.

-Seguro-y sin más corto la comunicación.

-Lamento interrumpirte, pero Vladimir me pidió que te comunicaras con el fotógrafo Watson para los promocionales del nuevo programa de televisión, estas son las fechas en las que el equipo del programa está disponible—dijo entrando Laura en la oficina.

-Si gracias, me comunicas con él por favor- asintió con la cabeza y se acercó a mi teléfono para comunicarse con el fotógrafo.

Una vez que tomo mi llamada acordamos la fecha para la sesión fotográfica. Avance lo más que pude en el trabajo; por lo que me había dicho Laura, era la época en la que muchas cosas salían, nuevos proyectos y demás, así que el trabajo estaba al máximo.

-¿Se puede Edward?- Vladimir entro en cuanto dije un pase.

-Vladimir, que gusto; justo iba para tu oficina, tengo algunos avances.

-Bien muéstramelos.

Le mostré los avances que tenía, y al parecer le agradaron; me hizo algunos comentarios que acepte gustoso ya que hacía ver mejor el anunció.

-Ya casi terminas uno, y avanzaste demasiado en otros dos y ya tienes idea de los otros. Vete a tu casa ya; es tu hora de salida y la verdad estoy muy satisfecho con tu trabajo de hoy.

-Gracias Vladimir, solo hago unos cambios; los que me dijiste y ya me voy.

-Como quieras; saludos a tu novia.

-Si gracias- le mande un mensaje a Renata de que no podría ir por ella, ya que me había dicho que estaría hasta tarde en el teatro.

Me respondió un no te preocupes, termine de hacer los cambios que me recomendó Vladimir y justo cuando apagaba el equipo, ella entro.

-Vine a ver si ya habías terminado-Isabella se veía hermosa y el pensar en lo que había ocurrido en la mañana me hacía sentir una felicidad que era difícil de explicar y que no había vivido desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Sí vámonos.

-…-

Pov. Renata

Los vi salir de su trabajo y observe como se subían cada uno en su coche pero se seguían.

Tome mi teléfono que estaba sonando –Diga.

-¿Qué pasa hermosura? Tienes problemas ¿no?

-Sí, uno en el que me ibas a ayudar.

-Y eso haré; ve al restaurante del hotel Spring. Ahí te veo.

Colgué y conduje hacía donde me dijo Carlise; una vez que llegue lo busque en el lugar. En cuanto lo vi camine hacia él.

-¿Y bien?-dije en cuanto me senté.

-Toma algo querida. Primero quiero mi dinero.

-No me has dado nada por lo que deba pagarte.

-Mujer de poca fe.- me pasó un sobre –ahí podrás encontrar la información sobre Alec, el hermano de Isabella así como de sus tíos; Isabella arregló legalmente la adopción de su hermano, le doy un diez por eso; sin embargo cuando yo arregle los papeles para que no se lo quitaran, lo puse como mi hijo y de Kate, una muchacha que quería algo de dinero, si tu muestras esos papeles se lo quitaran.

-¿Cómo?-pregunte sin entender del todo.

-Mira con dinero puedes arreglar de modo que parezca que se lo robo, se supone que yo estoy muerto y era el único testigo; así que tendrá que darlo sino quiere terminar en la cárcel.

-¿Y cómo contacto a Kate?

-Ahí están sus números, dile que me conoces y te ayudará; solo tendrás que pagarle. El salón en el que la duende hará su fiesta, bueno digamos que puede ser que alguien lo haya rentado primero; claro con dinero , el cual me debes aún, y no pueda ser en ese lugar su recepción.

-Carlise, en verdad te has lucido con tu trabajo. Pero creo que me dejarás en bancarrota y sinceramente no quiero tocar el dinero de mi familia, al menos no pedir prestado; pero creo que con esto- dije entregándole un sobre con el dinero acordado –te alcanzará para reponer lo que tuviste que gastar por tu cuenta.

-Sí supongo que sí- dijo después de echarle una mirada al contenido del sobre.

Sonreí y me despedí de Carlise, y partí rumbo al departamento donde llame a Kate para quedar de verme con ella al día siguiente.

Al poco rato entro Edward, debido a las increíbles noticias que había recibido no se me hizo muy difícil el fingir que todo estaba bien; aunque sabía que el muy idiota probablemente me había vuelto a engañar.

**Hola! Sé que ha pasado muuuucho tiempo; en verdad lo lamento. Pero un propósito del 2014 es que terminare mis fics. **

**Espero hayan pasado una gran Navidad y hayan recibido el año nuevo con su familia y amigos. Les deseo que cumplan todos sus propósitos y logren sus metas.**

**Gracias por los reviews y favoritos y alertas y todo lo que me dieron en el 2013.**


	19. Chapter 19

Los personajes no son míos son de SP yo solo los uso en mi alocada imaginación. Está prohibida su copia parcial o total de este fic.

**Pov. Edward**

Salimos y cada uno se fue en su coche, ella me guio a una cafetería. El lugar estaba muy bien ambientado, el lugar indicado para charlar, buscamos una mesa algo alejada y pedimos nuestros respectivos cafés.

-¿Qué has hecho en todo este tiempo?-pregunto como si fuéramos dos amigos que no se ven en mucho tiempo.

-Isabella, no estamos aquí para hablar de que hemos hecho con nuestras vidas, sino de lo que pasó esta mañana y ha estado pasando en algunas ocasiones en las que nos vemos a solas.

-Lo sé, pero tengo curiosidad Edward. Yo te necesitaba, acababa de perder a nuestro bebe y necesitaba de alguien que estuviera conmigo y tu simplemente desapareciste.

-Ahora sí es mi hijo ¿no? Cuando fui a verte me dijiste que no era mío y me echaste de tu vida, así que ahora no vengas con ese cuento.

-Estaba dolida por lo que paso, ¿cómo esperabas que reaccionará?-su voz sonó baja pero cargada de resentimiento contra mí.

-¿Y nunca te imaginaste como me sentía yo? Yo quería estar a tu lado pero tú misma me dijiste que no querías volver a verme, ¿cómo diablos esperabas que reaccionará?

-Bien ambos reaccionamos mal; pero todo el mundo comete errores-guardamos silencio en lo que colocaban los cafés enfrente nuestro.

En cuanto se fue el mesero tome la palabra: -bien, ambos cometimos errores en el pasado, pero ahora lo que hemos hecho no ha estado bien y estamos cometiendo errores aún peores; yo estoy con alguien y…

-Sí Edward me lo has dicho muchas veces, pero tú no quieres estar con ella; lo sé por la forma en la que ves y por las veces en las que hemos estado juntos; sí la amaras realmente no le harías esto.

-Yo quiero estar contigo, en eso tienes razón pero no puedo dejar a Renata, ella ha estado conmigo, apoyándome.

-¿Y qué sugieres? Yo no puedo estar más sin ti porque yo te sigo amando.

-Isa, yo no puedo ofrecer lo que tu mereces, por el momento no puedo dejar a Renata, además de que planeo pedirle que sea mi esposa.

-Lo que te diré será demasiado extraño y más por lo que viví en el pasado, pero sé que puedo lograr algo; déjame estar contigo Edward. Mira solo dejemos que pase lo que tenga que pasar, pero no nos prives a ambos de este amor que nos tenemos.

-¿Estás consciente de lo que dices? No te puedo dar un lugar, te tendría como mi amante…

-¿Y si la dejas? Aún no le pides matrimonio, así que aún tenemos una oportunidad de poder estar juntos.

-Dame una semana para dejarla; necesito buscar un buen momento.

-Bien- terminamos de tomar el café en un silencio. Por mi cabeza se enfrentaban dos lados, el lado que me decía que estuviera con Isabella pero otra le decía que lo mejor era que estuviera con Renata.

Salimos del café y la acompañe a su auto, le abrí la puerta del conductor y antes de subirse se giró y unió sus labios a los míos, y yo sediento de sus labios la atraje más hacía mí. Estuvimos besándonos durante unos minutos antes de que la dejara ir y así evitar que ocurriera algo más.

…-…

En cuanto llegue al departamento Renata ya estaba ahí y estaba de un excelente humor lo que me hizo sentir culpable, y así llegar a la conclusión de que tal vez me tardaría un poco más en dejar a Renata, el verla feliz me hacía sentir dichoso.

-¿Qué tal tu día?- preguntó mientras se sentaba a lado mío en el sofá. Subió sus piernas en mi regazo mientras que jugaba con sus uñas.

-Bien, mucho trabajo pero según lo que me dijeron es normal en esta época del año. ¿Y tú ensayo?

-Grandioso, fíjate que hoy hubo un pequeño duelo de baile, el director quería un movimiento de hip-hop y uno de los que son sustitutos quiso probar que era bueno, pero al hacer el paso se cayó pero fue tan chistoso- se empezó a reír y sin querer una sonrisa salió de mis labios.

-No deberías burlarte Renata- la reprimí.

-Por favor; tú también te estás riendo- se acercó y me beso, tratando de no lastimarla la aleje.

-Ahora no Renata; me siento cansado fue un día muy largo. Me iré a acostar- me pare y me fui al cuarto.

En cuanto me acosté me quede dormido…

…..-…..

-¡Edward!- me levante de un salto al escuchar el grito de Renata, la busque por la habitación y la vi parada justo enfrente del armario, de donde estaban mis cosas para ser exactos.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunte alarmado.

-¿Cuándo planeabas decírmelo?- se giró y vi en sus manos la caja que contenía el anillo de compromiso que había comprado hace unas semanas.

-¿Por qué husmeabas en mis cosas?- pregunte caminando hacia ella y quitándole la caja.

-No husmeaba, estaba acomodando tus cosas y se cayó esto así que lo tome y no pude resistirme y lo abrí, es hermoso Edward.

-Sabía que te gustaría, pero al menos deja que te lo de cómo lo tenía planeado; dame tiempo.

-Bien, pero espero que sea pronto- comenzó a brincar como una niña pequeña, y salto a mis brazos, lo único que se pasaba por mi cabeza era "porque demonios compre ese anillo".

El teléfono sonó y Renata se alejó diciendo que ella atendía, jugué un momento con la caja entre mis dedos y la volví a dejar en donde la había escondido. –Es para ti, es Alice; suena histérica- se encogió de hombros y se alejó.

-¿Qué pasa Alice?

-¡Mi boda se arruino!

-¿Cómo que se arruinó de que hablas?

-El salón fue rentado desde tiempo atrás pero no habían sincronizado las agendas o yo que sé; y la iglesia que quería, bueno no tienen fecha disponible.

-Alice tienes que…

-¡No me digas que me tranquilice! ¡Jasper habla con el inepto de tu amigo!

-Edward siento que va a estallar una guerra aquí.

-¿Por qué demonios sabes que soy yo?- le pregunte a Jasper algo ofendido por lo de inepto.

-Bueno Alice, grito tu nombre y Emmett está aquí.

-Buen punto, oye dile a Alice que no se preocupe encontraremos otro lugar, todos los padrinos les ayudaremos.

-Es lo mismo que le digo pero la razón por la cual Alice te llamó es porque cree que Renata tuvo que ver en la cancelación y ocupación repentina del salón y demás.

-¿Renata? ¿Cómo demonios Renata iba a hacer eso?

-Pues es lo que llevó tratando de hacerle ver desde hace más de una hora a Alice, pero no parece escuchar razones.

-Hagamos algo, dile a Alice que se tranquilice, hoy vamos por tu traje como habíamos quedado y preguntaré en mi trabajo a ver si alguien sabe de algún salón.

-Edward, el mes es el más pedido de todos, es cuando hay graduaciones créeme que si encontramos uno será un milagro.

-Lo encontraremos solo tranquiliza a Alice y dile que deje de lado esa estúpida idea de que Renata fue la planeo todo esto.

Corte la llamada, y me metí a la regadera; al salir Renata estaba en la cama ya lista para ir a su ensayo en el teatro.

-Pobre de Alice ¿no crees?-dijo sentándose en la cama.

-Sí, ha de estar histérica; tú no sabes de algún salón o algo?

-¿Yo? No, pero preguntaré entre mis compañeros a lo mejor alguien sabe, y de paso veo en cual podría ser nuestra boda- sonrió y en su mirada vi tanta ilusión que tuve que esquivar la mirada por la culpa que sentía dentro de mí.

-Vamos, se nos hace tarde.

-Pero no has desayunado nada.

-Como algo por la empresa que ya se me hace tarde- dije tomando mi saco y saliendo de la habitación.

Salimos del apartamento y la deje en el teatro, vi como entro y partí rumbo al trabajo, cuando llegue, Laura me empezó a decir de todo lo que había pendiente, le di unas cuantas indicaciones y comencé a trabajar en los otros proyectos.

El tiempo se pasó volando y cuando menos me di cuenta Laura me estaba avisando de la llegada de Jasper y Emmett.

-Denme un minuto, dije en cuanto entraron al despacho.

-Wow, Edward sí que tienes trabajo y un desorden por oficina.

-Sí bueno tengo que entregar como cuatro proyectos y preparar algunas cosas de otras campañas; esto es de loco en esta temporada. Pero, listo; solo le dejo unas indicaciones a Laura y listo.

Salimos de la oficina, y le deje instrucciones a Laura sobre lo que Vladimir fuera a necesitar y le decía que cualquier cosa se comunicara conmigo al celular.

Nos fuimos en el auto de Emmett; fuimos directamente a la que Alice le había dicho que encontraría su traje y de paso los nuestros.

Entramos, y pasamos directo a medirnos los trajes; quedamos de pasar a recogerlos en una semana y fuimos directo a un salón que le habían recomendado a Emmett. Era lindo y sencillo; pero nosotros no sabríamos si a Alice le agradaría el lugar, yo solo podía decirles que al menos para mí era un buen lugar.

Me dejaron en mi trabajo y el día siguió como en mañana.

-¿Se puede Edward?- la voz de Isabella me relajo y tenso a partes iguales.

-Pasa, ¿qué sucede?

-Quería saber si fueron a ver el salón que le recomendaron a Emmett.

-Sí, y antes de que preguntes; no está nada mal, de hecho es muy elegante, Jasper arreglo una reunión para que Alice lo conozca y si es el correcto se ponga una fecha.  
>-Me parece grandioso Edward. Yo quería preguntarte si te gustaría ir a algún lado hoy...<br>-¿A dónde te gustaría ir?- camine hacia ella y la rodee de la cintura.  
>-¿Qué te parece ir a patinar? Hay una pista de hielo nueva en la plaza que está a 10 minutos en coche de mi casa.<br>-Sí, seguro. Nos vemos a las 5:30 en la recepción.  
>-Bien- dijo con una sonrisa girando sobre sus pies para salir de la oficina.<br>Me volví a concentrar en el trabajo y tratando de anotar todas las ideas para campañas se me iba el día entero. Había muchos promocionales y nuevos comerciales; cosas que tenía que supervisar porque poco a poco me iban cargado de más trabajo y hasta ahora no me quejaba es más hasta me agradaba el hacer todo este trabajo.  
>Mi celular sonó y al quinto timbrazo logre encontrar mi teléfono debajo de la pila de papeles que tenía en mi escritorio.<br>-¿Diga?- conteste.  
>-Amor, nos vemos afuera de tu trabajo ¿no?- era Renata.<br>-Renata lo siento, no creo poder salir temprano tengo mucho trabajo, creo que lo mejor sería que fueras al departamento yo llegaré tarde.  
>-Bien- y sin más corto la comunicación, le había mentido de nuevo pero solo fue en parte pero aun así la culpa llenaba mi cabeza.<br>Pensé en marcarle de nuevo pero desistí de la idea cuando ni una triste idea se me ocurrió para que se pusiera feliz. Aproveché la pausa en mi trabajo para ver la hora, faltaban diez minutos para la hora acordada con Isabella y la sola idea de estar con ella hizo que sonriera. Mi celular sonó con el tono de un mensaje donde Isabella me decía que ya estaba abajo sin la recepción. Comencé a guardar mis cosas y a limpiar un poco el escritorio, todas las ideas que tenía en papel las deje bajo llave algo que Vladimir me había aconsejado desde un principio porque en sus palabras nunca sabes quienes son en verdad los de intendencia me hubiera reído por lo que dijo pero en su mirada vi que hablaba totalmente en serio, por lo que en cuanto pude llame a un cerrajero para que un cajón tuviera llave y ahí guardaba todos los proyectos a lápiz.  
>Una vez guardado todo tome mis cosas y salí de la oficina despidiéndome de Laura, que estaba por irse también, y baje a recepción.<br>En cuanto llegue logre ubicar a Isabella en el lobby, se veía hermosa como siempre, sonreí y camine hacia ella cuando se giró me vio y sonrió igual que yo, nos subimos a nuestros respectivos autos y la seguí a la dichosa plaza.  
>Una vez que llegamos fuimos directo a la pista de hielo, pedimos tiempo de una hora y pasamos por los patines.<br>-¿Sabes patinar?-pregunto de forma inocente.  
>-Sí, ¿y tú?- la mire mientras se amarraba los patines.<br>-No mucho pero creo que te poder seguir el paso- se paró y comenzó a caminar hacia la pista. En cuanto entro se agarró de la orilla, yo la seguí pero quede algo alejado de ella sonriendo.  
>-Vamos Isabella, no te la pasaras ahí agarrada verdad- la alegría se escuchaba en mi voz. Y ella que miraba al hielo, levanto la vista y sonrió de forma traviesa, extendió la mano hacia mí la cual sin dudarlo tome; e impulsándose de mi mano avanzo por la pista, se giró con gracia y se rio debido a que casi me caigo por la forma en la que Isabella jalo mi mano.<br>-Vamos Edward.  
>-Sabes fingir bien- tome su mano y dimos un par de vueltas en lo que platicábamos de lo que había pasado en nuestras vidas durante este tiempo en que no nos habíamos visto.<br>Al terminar el tiempo fuimos a cenar algo y de ahí fuimos a su casa.  
>-¿Quieres pasar?- pregunto rodeándome con el cuello.<br>-Me encantaría Isabella pero tengo que irme- la bese en el tope de la cabeza, pero ella jalo de mi cuello y empezó un beso primero tranquilo pero en el que tome el control y pronto se tornó apasionado.  
>Separándonos jadeantes, la abrace deseando poder quedarme con ella.<br>-¿Seguro que no quieres pasar?  
>-Si me quedo más, no estaré seguro de nada; me tengo que ir Isabella.<p>

Sin mirar atrás me subí a mi coche y partí rumbo a departamento. Llegue y Renata está dormida en el sillón, tomándola en brazos la acomode en la cama mientras yo me daba una ducha para relajarme.

Al salir no pude observar a Renata porque la culpabilidad me invadiría así que solamente me acosté dejándome llevar por el cansancio de tan largo día.

….-…..

**Días después**

Los días habían pasado de forma rápida, varias campañas ya estaban siendo lanzadas y hasta ahorita siendo un completo éxito. La boda de Alice y Jasper estaba teniendo varios contratiempos pero al final se lograba que siguiera adelante, sin duda sería una buena historia para sus futuros hijos e incluso nietos. Renata por momentos se encontraba preocupada pero siempre me decía que era por la obra que pronto se estrenaría, faltaba un mes y eso la tenía nerviosa.

Por mi parte no había mencionado nada del anillo y ella tampoco lo que agradecía ya que quería posponer esa petición lo más que pudiera e incluso hasta que encontrara la forma de que terminamos en bueno términos aunque siendo honestos lo veía muy difícil. Por otra parte Isabella y yo íbamos muy bien en lo que sea que teníamos, aunque muchas veces ella se sentía mal de estar ocultándonos de todos y de no poder decir abiertamente que nos amábamos y sobre todo de ser la otra de nuevo, aunque ella no me lo decía sabía que eso también la ponía mal.

Yo no sabía cómo actuar, necesitaba un consejo el problema es que no tenía a nadie a quien recurrir para hablar de esto. Sí tan solo no fuera tan altruista ya que así podría dejar a Renata sin ningún problema y así ser feliz con Isabella.

**Pov. Renata**

Faltaba un mes para la presentación de la obra y los nervios los tenía a flor de piel, todo iba de maravilla; los ensayos eran arduos pero me dejaban satisfecha.

Ese era mi lado feliz, pero el otro con respecto a mi relación con Edward cada vez iba peor. Con Carlise había ido a ver a esa tal Kate y ya se estaba empezando a hacer lo necesario para poner la demanda, la ayuda de Kate había resultado fácil conseguirla en cuanto vio un par de billetes en su mesa, me sorprendía de sobremanera la forma en la que podía algo tan simple manipularnos; cuando le hice saber ese pensamiento a Carlise solo se rio y me dijo que cuando alguien quiere o necesita algo cualquier cosa se puede obtener de esa persona por su afán de conseguirlo y que ese era el caso de Kate y mío.

Me enoje esa vez pero luego de meditarlo le concedí la razón. Hoy Edward volvería a llegar tarde y eso sí es que llegaba, por lo que aproveche para reunirme con Carlise en el hotel donde se estaba quedando.

Llegue y él en cuanto me vio sonrió como solía hacerlo en un principio.

-Mi bella Renata-dijo después de besarme cerca de la comisura de los labios.

-Carlise-dije cortante dándole a entender que no tenía que ser tan "amoroso".

-¿Me tienes algo?-fui directo al grano como solía hacer en cada reunión con él.

-Sí y no. Sí tengo algo que decirte que sé que te encantará pero no te la diré, al menos no hasta…

-Carlise, poco a poco me quedo sin dinero, no puedo darte más sino no tendré con que pagarle al abogado.

-Bien, dinero no te pediré más; pero sí tengo que recibir algo a cambio.

-¿Qué quieres?-dije tras un suspiro y entrecerrando los ojos.

-A ti- abrí y cerré mi boca pero no salió palabra alguna. Sabía que tarde o temprano me pediría eso, pero no pensé que tan pronto y mucho menos espere que fuera a responder lo que respondí:

-De acuerdo- su sonrisa me indico que había hecho un pacto con el mismísimo diablo.

Sin decir nada tomo mi mano y me guío a su habitación, mi voz y la cordura me habían abandonado ya que solo actuaba como robot.

En cuanto entramos, se giró y me acorraló contra la puerta. Comenzó a besarme con rudeza hasta el punto de que me lastimaba un poco, sus manos no tardaron en moverse y comenzaron a acariciar mi cuerpo, una parte de mí se comenzó a sentir deseada.

-No sabes cómo te deseo, desde el momento en que te vi supe que debía tenerte para mí- yo no pude decir nada ya que sus labios volvieron a ocupar los míos y sentía como mi propio cuerpo me traicionaba al responderle con la misma ferocidad.

Pronto me llevo a la cama y la ropa dejó de ser un impedimento entre nuestros cuerpos; una parte de mi sentía placer y un goce al estar siendo acariciada por él, pero mi parte racional sentía asco y una inmensas ganas de salir corriendo de la habitación pero pronto esa parte quedó enterrada como si desapareciera de mi dándole el paso al deseo del momento.

Carlise susurraba cosas que no alcanzaba a comprender mientras que sus manos y labios marcaban cada parte de mi cuerpo, en un momento a otro sentí como se acomodaba mejor entre mis piernas, yo ya era puro placer a punto de estallar la coherencia me había abandonado y mientras mordía mi pecho entro en mi de un solo movimiento logrando que un jadeo saliera de mis labios.

No tardó ni un segundo en comenzar a moverse, lo hacía con brutalidad causándome un leve dolor mezclado con placer; sentía como poco a poco mis músculos se iban tensando haciendo que el aumentará el ritmo y de un momento a otro estalle; una ola de placer me aplastó y momentos después el acabo.

Se dejó caer a un lado de mi cuerpo ya laxo, lo voltee a ver y una sonrisa de autosuficiencia donaba su rostro y se solamente se limitó a decir:

-De ahora en adelante me va a dar más gusto y placer hacer negocios contigo Renata-comenzó a reírse y yo me tape lo más que pude.

Mi lado racional volvió dejándome sentir sucia, él se levantó de la cama y comenzó a caminar buscando algo, yo solo pude enredarme en la sabana e ir a darme una ducha para luego salir de ahí.

Cerré la puerta pero antes escuche su voz diciéndome que me hablaría para volver a vernos y "hablar" sobre nuestros negocios. Una vez ya en la seguridad de mi auto, lloré y un miedo comenzó a crecer en mí, había hecho un trato con alguien peor que el mismísimo diablo y estaba sola en esto; yo sola me había condenado pero al final todo valdrá la pena, todo por ver a Isabella destruida junto con sus amigos y de paso a Edward.

**Hola! Bueno sigo viva y por fin tengo el capítulo, tuve muchas complicaciones al escribirlo; espero les guste.**

**¿Cómo ven el nuevo trato entre Renata y Carlise? ¿Qué creen que surja de todo esto? **

**Ideas y sugerencias son bien recibidos :D**

**Saludos y de antemano gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y alertas.**

**Nunca dejen de soñar**

**JimeBellaCullenSalvatore**


End file.
